


Sen Olmasaydın...

by Kkamjong



Series: Aşk-ı Memnu Sekai Versiyonu [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aldatma, M/M, Mpreg, Yasak Aşk, aşk üçgeni
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-28 16:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 32,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Sehun kız kardeşinin eşine aşık olmayı ve… Onun çocuğuna hamile kalmayı planlamamıştı.Aşkları yanlıştı, yasaktı ama tutkuluydu. Kai’nin çok şey söz verdiği ve Sehun’un gözlerini ondan alamadığı bir tutkuydu.





	1. 1.Bölüm

**Author's Note:**

> Namıdiğer --> if not you

**OH SEHUN: **21 yaşında, en genç çocuk. Mükemmel bir sevgilisi var ama yine de ona sadık kalamıyor.

“Beni istediğinde nerede bulacağını biliyorsun, Kai.”

**KIM KAI: **29 yaşında, güzel bir karısı var ama o, onun için yeterli değil.

“Eğer şimdi senden uzaklaşırsam, bir daha sana geri dönmem Sehun.”

**WU YIFAN: **22 yaşında, Sehun’u önemseyen, neşeli sevgilisi. Ancak onun da dikkatini çeken başka birisi var.

“Senin hakkında ne sinir bozucu biliyor musun? Konuşmaman gerektiğinde çok konuşuyorsun?”

**LAY: **21 yaşında, Sehun’un en yakın arkadaşı.

“Yaptığım şeyin yanlış olduğunu biliyorum. Yine de…”

**JOOYEON: **30 yaşında, Kai’nin anlaşmalı evlilik olduğu için onu sevemeyen harika karısı.

“Belki bir ya da iki çocuk yapmalıyız.”

***********************

“Sen nasıl bir kardeşsin?!” Jooyeon yüzünde sahte bir somurtmayla Sehun’u ittirdi ama Sehun gerçekten kızgın olmadığını biliyordu.

“Ah hadi ama noona. Geldim, değil mi? Buradayım, değil mi? Parlak ve şık.” Sehun ablasına sarılmak için yaklaştı. Ona kollarını dolar dolamaz Jooyeon onu yeniden itmişti.

“Ve geç kaldın! Bunu hak ettim. Dört yaşındayken seni sırtımda gezdirirdim. Bana böyle mi ödüyorsun?”

“Evet. Sen 24 yaşına gelene kadar seni sırtımda taşıdım asıl ben.” Sehun homurdandı.

“Konuyu değiştirme!”

“Jooyeon, içeri girmesine izin verecek misin?” Anneleri evin içinden seslendi.

“Anne!” Sehun bağırdı ve annesine ulaşmak için Jooyeon’u itti. “Anne!” Sırt çantasını bırakarak annesini kaldırdı ve etrafında döndürerek onu yere bırakıp yanağından öptü.

“Noona’n çok kızgın Sehun.” Annesi söyledi ve Sehun başını çevirdiğinde Jooyeon’un kaş çattığını gördü.

“Final sınavlarımın tarihinin değişmesi benim elimde değil. Şimdi buradayım ama, değil mi?” kardeşinin anlayacağını umarak tekrar etti.

“Evet. Düğünümden bir gün sonra. Gerçekten sevindim, kardeşim.” Jooyeon gözlerini devirdi.

“Babam nerede?” Sehun dikkati dağıtmak için sordu.

“İşte tabii ki.” Annesi cevapladı. “Yifan nerede? Onun da geleceğini düşünmüştüm?”

“İş gezisinde. Birkaç güne burada olacak.”

“Harika.” Jooyeon iç çekti. “Kardeşim ve sevgilisi geç kaldılar.”

“Doğru bildin.” Sehun dilini çıkarak parmağıyla ablasını işaret etti.

“Yorulmadın mı tatlım?” Annesi sordu.

“Hayır! Çok canlı hissediyorum!”

“Uçakta bir tarafında pireler uçuşmuştur eminim.” Jooyeon homurtuyla söyledi.

“Sen, kız kardeşim, beni çok iyi tanıyorsun.”

“Muhtemelen jetlag olmuşsundur. Jooyeon, çantalarında ona yardım et. Sana biraz ballı çay yapacağım tatlım. Ve Jooyeon Kai’ye de biraz çay götür.” Anneleri söyledi ve Sehun’un kestane rengi saçlarını karıştırarak mutfağa gitti.

Sehun eve birkaç adım atarak inceledi. İki yıl önceki geldiğinden çok farklı değildi ya da yeni dekorasyonlar yoktu. Eve gelmiyor değildi ama bunun yerine Yifan’la uzakta zaman geçirmeyi tercih ediyordu. Yifan muhtemelen Sehun’un başına gelen en iyi şeydi. Aşk hikayeleri banal hikayelerden biri olabilirdi; üniversitenin ilk yılında hoşlanma ve sonraki yıl çıkmaya başlamışlardı. Ama şimdi, okulu sona geldiği için hayatında zamanı olacaktı. Bu Yifan’la daha çok zaman geçireceği anlamındaydı.

“Koltukları mı değiştirdiniz?” Sehun oturma odasında yürürken sordu. “Ouch!” Ablası kafasının arkasına şaplak attığında bağırdı.

“Cidden mi? Bunu mu merak ediyorsun?” Jooyeon sinirlenmişti.

Sehun başını okşayarak yüzünü buruşturdu. “Aptal falan mısın?”

“Hey!”

“Tamam. Tamam. Kai denen kocan nerede?”

“Uyuyor ama cidden düğünün nasıl olduğunu sormayacak mısın?”

“Facebook’ta resimleri gördüm.”

“Ve?”

“Yüzünde çok fazla makyaj vardı.”

“Yah Sehun!”

Sehun gülmeye başladı ve valizini almaya gitti. “Düğün hediyemi aldın mı?”

“Aldım. Şampanya bardakları.”

“Evet. Sevdin mi?”

“Tabii ki.”

Sehun çikolata kutularını çıkardı ve ablasına uzattı. “Eve bir dolu çikolatayla gelmezsem Belçika’da okumamın ne anlamı var?” Sırıttı. “İlk Gece Seksinin Mutlu Ertesi Günü. Nasıldı?”

Jooyeon kutularla Sehun’un sırtına vurdu. “Harikaydı.” diye mırıldandı.

“Sevindim.” Sehun kıs kıs güldü. “Ama iğrenç.” Valizini alarak merdivenlere yöneldi. “Akşam yemeği bugün mü yarın mı?”

“Yarın.”

Sehun başıyla onayladı. “Ne zaman taşınacaksınız?”

“Sehun, daha Kai’yle tanışmadın bile.”

“Telefonda onunla konuştum.” Omuz silkti. “Ve resimlerini gördüm.”

“Ve bana onun hakkında ne düşündüğünü söylemedin.”

“Hmm.” Sehun odasının önünde durdu. “Daha iyisini yapabilirdin.”

Jooyeon koluna vurduğunda tısladı. “Ben seçmedim ve eğer seçseydim bundan iyisi olamazdı.”

“Peh.” Çok tanıdık olan odasına girdi. Yifan’la neler yapacaklarını düşünerek yatağa gülümsedi.

“Git ve Kai’yi gör.”

“Şimdi mi?”

“Hayır. Şimdi değil!”

Sehun utanmazca sırıttı. “Gidip ona bakacağım.”

“Sehun!”

Sehun Jooyeon’un odasına koştu, ablası arkasından çığlık atıyordu. Kapıyı açarak odaya daldığında Kai’yi yatakta yarı çıplak, örtüler kuyruk sokumuna kadar gelmiş halde gördü. Jooyeon’un kulağını tuttuğunu hissetti.

“Ouch ouch ouch” Sehun ablası onu çıkarırken mırıldandı. Jooyeon kapıyı kapattı ve Sehun’a döndü. “O muydu?”

“Yatağımda başka kim olacaktı!”

“Yüzünü görmedim.”

“Resimlerde görmüşsün.”

“Evet ama canlı değil. Bırak-“

“Git buradan Sehun! Saçmalıkların için saat çok erken.” Jooyeon onu ittirdi ve Sehun gülerek odasına gitti.

Yatağına oturdu ve sim kartını değiştirerek Yifan’ı aradı. “Alo?” Yifan diğer hattan mırıldandı.

“Seeeeniiiiiiii seviyorummmmmm!”

“Ben de seni seviyorum ama şu anda uyuyorum bebeğim.”

“Biliyorum. Bay bay!”

“Sen delisin.” Yifan kapattı ve Sehun kendi kendinde güldü. Tamam, uyuması lazımdı.

***********************

“Sehun?” Annesinin sesiyle uyandı.

“Hm.”

“Tatlım.” Annesinin elini saçlarında gezdirdiğini hissetti. “Aşağıya gel ve kahvaltı yap.”

“Tamam.” Sehun inledi ama gözlerini açmadı.

Kapının kapandığını duyduğunda telefonunu kontrol etti ve dört saattir uyuduğunu fark etti. Yeni mesaj yazmaya başladı.

Sehun: ‘Bebeğim?’

Sehun: ‘Bebeğim?’

Sehun: ‘Bay Wu?’

Sehun: ‘Wu Yifan?’

Sehun: ‘Bebeğim?’

Sehun: ‘YAH WU YİFAN!!’

Sehun: ‘!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!’

Sehun: ‘NEDEN CEVAP VERMİYORSUN!’

Sehun: ‘NEREDESİN?’

Sehun: ‘YIFANNNNNNNN!’

Yifan: ‘Ah tanrım.’

Sehun: ‘Başarılı’

Sehun: ‘Git uyu şimdi. Seni seviyorum.’

Oturdu ve yüzünü ovuşturarak pijama altı giyerek aşağıya indi.

“Hey.” Yemek odasına girerken bağırdı.

“Kai. Bu kardeşim.” Jooyeon onu tanıttı ve Sehun o anda odadaki yabancıyı fark etmişti. Tam olarak yabancı sayılmazdı ama Sehun bu kişiyle hiç tanışmamıştı.

Kai ayağa kalktı ve elini uzattı. Sehun onu incelemek için bir an durakladı. Koyu gözler, koyu kahverengi saçlar, seksi bronz ten, keskin yüz hatları, güzel parmaklar. Güzel parmaklar mı? Sehun düşüncelerini uzaklaştırdı ve Kai’in elini tuttu. “Sonunda seninle tanıştığıma sevindim Sehun.” Kai konuştu. Tatlı ses.

“Ben-“ Sehun’un sesi kısık çıktığında Kai sırıttı. Boğazını temizledi ve yeniden denedi. “Ben de.” Kai’in elini bıraktı. Kai yerine otururken hala gülümsüyordu.

“Güzel pijama.” Kai Sehun’a bakmadan yorum yaptığında Jooyeon güldü.

“Teşekkürler.” Sehun kızararak cevapladı ve Kai’den bakışlarını kaçırdı. Annesi önüne birkaç krep koydu ve üzerine şurup dökerek geri mutfağa gitti. Sehun her zaman anneci bir çocuktu ve annesi ne kadar yaşlansa da çok seviyordu. Annesinin gri saçlarının oluşmasını izlemek eğlenceli ve farklı bir histi.

“Sehun, bugün Kai’nin ailesinin evinde kalacağız.” Jooyeon söyledi.

“Neden?”

“İğrenç olduğunu düşünme belirtisi.” Kai homurdandı.

“Hayır. Öyle demek istemedim.”

“Biliyorum. Şaka yapıyordum.” Kai, Sehun’a bakarak gülümsedi ve krep neredeyse Sehun’un boğazına kaçacaktı, Sehun bakışlarını kaçırdı.

“Yarın sadece akşam yemeği yiyeceğiz. Kai ilk geceyi burada geçirdiği için ikinci gece ailesi tarafından ağırlanmalı.”

“Evet ama neden bu gece?” Sehun sordu.

“İstiyorsan Pinku Pinku’nu da getirebilirsin.”

“Pinku Pinku nedir?” Kai sordu.

“Noona!” Sehun karşı çıktı ama Jooyeon gülmeye başladı.

“Onun pelüşü. IG’de fotoğraflarını görebilirsin. Pinku Pinku’yla dolu!” Kahkaha atıyordu ve Sehun birden çok sıcak hissetmeye başlamıştı.

“Oh. Tamam o zaman. Pinku Pinku da hoş karşılanır sanırım.” Kai kıs kıs güldü ve Sehun kaşlarını çattı. Kai üzerinde sevimli birisi olarak ilk izlenim bırakmak istemiyordu kesinlikle.

Sehun bir süre ablası ve Kai’yi inceledi. Evli çiftten çok arkadaş gibi davranıyorlardı. Eğer Sehun ve Yifan olsaydı çok farklı olurdu, Sehun açık olacağını söyleyebilirdi. Ama o zaman, Sehun etrafta olacağı için öyle olurdu muhtemelen.

“Ne okuyorsun?” Kai Sehun’a sordu.

“Hukuk.”

“Anladım.”

“Ve sende yönetim müdürüsün, değil mi?”

“Evet.” Omuz silkti. Sehun başıyla onayladı ve kreplerine yumuldu. Kafasını kaldırdığında Jooyeon’un telefonuyla uğraştığını Kai’nin gözlerinin de kendi üzerinde olduğunu gördü. Sehun başını yeniden eğdi ve bir süre sonra göz ucuyla baktı. Kai hala ona bakıyordu.

*********************

“Çok güzelsin tatlım.” Kai’in annesi çığırtkan biriydi belli ki. Ellerini Sehun’un üzerinden çekemiyordu. Evet, Sehun’a güzel olduğu için iltifat ediyordu. Jooyeon ise bir köşede kıs kıs gülüyordu.

“Teşekkürler Bayan Kim.” Sehun mırıldandı ve ondan kurtulmaya çalıştı.

“Belçika nasıl?” Kai’in babası sordu.

“Uh… harika?”

“Baba, yarın için yemek şirketiyle konuştun mu?” Kai araya girdi.

“Oh evet. Ben-“

“Tatlım, sana odanı göstermemi ister misin?” Kai’nin annesi araya girdi.

“Um olur.” Sehun hemen kabul etti.

“Bu taraftan güzel çocuk.” Sehun’u merdivenlere çekiştirdi. Jooyeon sessizce kıkırdayarak arkalarından geldi.

“Komik olan ne?!” Sehun ona tısladı.

“Daha en kötü kısmı görmedin.” Jooyeon fısıldadı ve Sehun yutkundu.

“Bu çok utandırıcı.”

“Yıkanıp burada uyumalısın tatlım.” Kai’in annesi bir odanın kapısını açarak söyledi. “Kai’nin odası.” Sehun başını uzatıp odaya baktı, modern koltuklarla gayet temizdi. Büyük kitap rafı Sehun’un dikkatini çekmişti. “Jooyeon, canım. Sen bu gece benimle uyuyacaksın, olur mu? Kıyafetini konuşmalıyız.”

“Olur.” Jooyeon mırıldandı.

Sehun odaya girerek hemen kitap rafına gitti. Kai’nin yüzlerce kitabı ve okunacak başka eşyaları vardı. Dikkatini çeken bir kitap seçti ve yatağa oturdu. Kai’nin annesinin kapıyı kapatarak Jooyeon’la gittiğini duydu.

Bir saat kitabı okuyarak geçmişti ve sonra uyuyakalmıştı.

_“Daha derin.” diye inledi._

_“Sehun…” Başka bir inleme._

_“Daha hızlı!”_

Sehun hızla soluyarak ve terleyerek uyandı. Lanet olsun, harika bir rüyaydı. Yalnızca normalde Yifan’la olduğu gibi değildi. Pantolonunun önünü inanılmaz derecede dar hissediyordu ve inleyerek yataktan kalktı. Karanlıktı ve Sehun gece yarısı olduğunu düşündü. Gözleri banyo kapısını aradı ve karanlıkta bulduğunda örtüyü üzerinden atarak yatağın kenarına kaydı. Birisi bileğini tuttuğunda donmuştu.

“Nereye gidiyorsun?”

Kai’in yatakta yanında uzandığını görünce neredeyse bayılacaktı Sehun. “Burada ne yapıyorsun?” Yüksek tiz bir sesle sordu. Mastürbasyon yapması gerekiyordu.

“Burası benim odam. Jooyeon annemle uyuyor.” Kai dirseğinin yardımıyla bir yanına döndü. “Nereye gidiyorsun?”

“Uh… ben… bundan kurtulmam lazım.” Sehun kızararak mırıldandı.

Kai bir an cevap vermedi ve Sehun’un bileğindeki tutuşunu gevşetti. Sehun yataktan kalkmaya çalıştı ama Kai bileğini yeniden tutmuştu. “Burada yap.” dedi.

“Ne?” Sehun karanlık odada yüzünü buruşturdu. Kai’nin parlayan gözleri üzerindeydi.

“Umursamam. Burada yap.”

“Sorun yok. Yapa-“

“Burada yap gitsin. Prenses olma.”

Sehun hırladı. “İyi.” Pantolonunun düğmesini açtı ve iç çamaşırıyla beraber indirdi. İzleyip izlemediğine bakmak için Kai’ye döndü. İzliyordu. Ama gözleri sadece Sehun’un yüzüne odaklanmıştı. Sehun Kai’ye bakmadan ereksiyonunu okşamaya başladı. Başını geriye atarak yumuşak bir inleme koyuverdi ve sonra hala Sehun’un yüzünü izleyen Kai’ye baktı. Garip.

Sehun zirveye ulaşmak üzereyken kendini daha hızlı okşamaya başladığında Kai dudaklarını yaladı. Neden umursamalıydı ki? O sadece Kai’ydi. Bir erkek. Ama komik olan, Kai onu yoğun bir şekilde izliyordu. “Urgh!” Sehun beyaz tohumları bırakırken inledi ve hızla soluyarak yatağa kendini bıraktı. Farkında olmadan Kai’nin yüzüne doğru döndü. Onu şaşırtan şey ise Kai tatmin olmuş gibi gülümsüyordu.


	2. 2.Bölüm

“Urgh.” Sehun yataktan kalkarken inledi. Sabah ayazı açık camdan perdeleri uçuşturarak içeriye süzülüyordu. Yanına baktığında Kai’nin uyuduğunu gördü. Gerçek, ona dalganın kıyıya vurması gibi vurmuştu. Sehun dün gece yarı bilinçsiz halde ne yaptığını düşünürken yüzünü ellerine gömdü. Tabii ki çok uykulu ve umutsuzdu ama sonuçlarını kesinlikle düşünmemişti. Sehun’un eniştesinin yanında mastürbasyon yapmasının dışında bir şey olmamıştı.

Daha fazla ne kadar yüz kızartıcı ve aşağılayıcı olabilirdi? Ama Kai ona dün akşam zavallı bakışı attığı için yapmıştı. Sehun sanki prenses gibi davranıyormuş gibi. O bir erkekti ve onun önünde mastürbasyon yaptıysa ne olmuştu yani? Neden Kai burada yapmasını istemişti? Sehun uykulu olduğu zaman biraz belirsiz olma alışkanlığından dolayı kendine vurmak istiyordu. Bu Yifan’ın da dayanamadığı bir şeydi. Uykuluyken Sehun’un tüm aptalca şeyleri yapma eğilimi gülünçtü. Ama sarhoşken işler daha kötü oluyordu.

Kai biraz kıpırdandı ve yatak çarşaflarının kıvrılması Sehun’un donmasına neden olmuştu. Kai’nin gözleri titreşerek açıldı ve hemen Sehun’un üzerine düşmüştü. “Günaydın.” Kai boğuk, uykulu sesiyle mırıldanmıştı ve Sehun bu sesi inkar edilemez derecede seksi bulmuştu. Kai otururken Sehun hızla yataktan kalkıp ensesini kaşıdı.

“Ben…” Sehun konuşmaya başladı ama sözleri nasıl düzenleyeceğini bilemiyordu.

“Onun hakkında endişelenme.” Kai mırıldandı ve esneyerek yüzünü elleriyle kapattı.

“Oh. Tamam.” Kızarmadığını umuyordu. Kai bacaklarını yatağın diğer tarafındaki kenarından sarkıttı. “Yorum yapacak bir şeyin olmadığına memnun oldum. Ben sadece-“

“Kim yorum yapmadığımı söylemiş?” Kai Sehun’a dönerek sordu.

“Huh?”

“Kahrolası çok seksiydi.”

Sehun’un ağzı açık kalmıştı. “Ne?” diyebildi.

“Seksisin.” Kai sırıttı ve tek bir düzgün hareketle dönerek odadan çıktı. Sehun yanakları yanarak orada dikiliyordu.

Kai’in az önce dediklerinin transından çıktıktan sonra ablasını aramaya gitti. Karşı odada onu bulduğunda orada olduğunu belli etmek için boğazını temizledi.

“Ah Sehun. Gelsene.” Sehun yatağa yaklaştı ve utangaçça kenarına oturdu. “Buna baksana.”

“Neden gece elbisen bu kadar kısa?” Sehun Jooyeon’un tuttuğu elbiseye yüzünü kırıştırarak sordu. Ablası gülmeye başladı.

“Benim değil. Kayın validemin.” dedi.

“Gerçekten mi?!”

“Evet. Oh tanrım, Kai dışında bu çok garip bir aile.” Sehun buna katılmıyordu. Kai de çok garipti. Kendi halinde.

“Nasıl garip?” Sehun Jooyeon’un yanına oturması için kenara kaydı.

“Gerçekten garip.” Gülümsedi ve Sehun ona gülümseyerek karşılık verdiğinde ablası kolunu boynuna doladı. “ Seni çok özledim. Kai’nin sağdıcı olamaman biraz kötü oldu.”

“Yifan’ın nedimesi olamayacak olman çok kötü.” Sehun kıs kıs güldü ve Jooyeon kafasının arkasına bir tane geçirdi. “Ow! Şunu yapmayı kes!”

“İkimiz de nedimeye ihtiyacı olanın Yifan olmadığını biliyoruz.”

“Bu kadar küstah olma.”

“Annem ve babam birazdan burada olacak. Kai sana takım elbiseni verdi mi?”

“Takım elbisesi mi?! Ne takım elbisesi?!”

“Resmi bir yemek bu.”

Sehun inledi. “Ben ve takım elbise hiç iyi anlaşamıyoruz.”

“Kai sana yardım edecektir.”

“Neden kocan hakkında bu kadar umursamazsın? Ondan hoşlanmıyor musun?”

“O seksi biri evet. Hayallerin erkeği. Ama anlaşmalı evliliklerin nasıl yürüdüğünü bilirsin Sehun.”

“Uh doğrusunu söylemek gerekirse bilmem.”

“Biraz zaman alacak sanırım.”

“Gerçekten mi? Onunla zaten yattın.”

“Kes sesini. Hadi. Gidip harika bir kahvaltı yapalım.” Ukalaca sırıttı ve bu Sehun’un sinirini germişti.

Şüpheci hisleri doğruydu. Bu korkunçtu. İlk olarak Kai’in delici bakışlarından kaçınmak imkansızdı. Sehun evden kaçmak istiyordu, hatta mümkünse Belçika’ya kadar. Ama biliyorsunuz şeytan bir ablası vardı. Jooyeon ne kadar arkadaş canlısı ve sevimli olsa da Sehun’un Kai’nin önünde işini hallettiğini bilse ne kadar şiddet uygulayacağını merak ediyordu. İkinci olarak Kai’nin annesi ve babası onu boğuyorlardı.

“Daha fazla lapa?” Kadın sorduğunda Sehun reddetti ama kadın ona daha fazla koydu. Kai’yi de bu şekilde şımartmışlar mıydı? Ama Kai çok sakin ve sessiz görünüyordu.

“Balayı için nereye gideceksiniz?” Kai’nin ona kaçamak bakışlar attığını fark ettiğinde Sehun bilerek sordu.

“Venedik!” Kai’in annesi sanki kendisi gidecekmiş gibi bağırdı.

Jooyeon kızarıyordu ve Kai sıkılmış görünüyordu. “Venedik harika olur. İyi eğlenceler.”

*********************

“Bunu asla taşıyamayacağım.” Sehun, Kai’in odasındaki aynada yanında Kai’yle beraber kendine bakarken sızlandı. Daha çok homurdanma gibiydi. “Çok zayıf olduğum için mi?” Siyah takım elbise ve siyah gömlek bedenine ikinci bir ten gibi yapışmıştı ama yine de Sehun onu taşıyacak ne kasa ne de beden yapısına sahipti.

Kai, Sehun’a yaklaştı ve kravatını bağladı, avuçlarını Sehun’un göğsünde kaydırarak ceketini düzeltti. “Harika görünüyorsun.”

Sehun geriye doğru bir adım attı. “Sevgilim takım elbisenin içinde taş gibi görünür.” Bilerek söyledi ama Kai hayal kırıklığı ifadesi göstermemişti. Sehun’un bir şeyler görmesini beklediği falan yoktu gerçi. Aslında Kai zayıfça gülümsedi.

“Seksi görünüyorsun.” Gülümsemeyle mırıldandığında Sehun kanın yüzünde toplandığını hissetti.

“Sana hiç sormadım. Yani senin hakkında bir şey bilmiyorum ama ablamla evlendiğin için mutlu musun?”

“Tabii ki. O güzel ve akıllı. Beraber daha fazla zaman geçirmek zorundayız ama sanırım iyi anlaşacağız.”

Sehun sırıttı. “Memnun oldum. Onu incitme yoksa kıçını tekmelemek zorunda kalırım.”

Kai kıkırdadı ve ellerini pantolonunun ceplerine soktu. Sehun kabul etmeliydi ki Kai koyu gri takımının içinde, saçlarını yana taramış haldeyken tamamen seksilik kokuyordu. “Çok komiksin Sehun.”

********************

“Aman tanrım!” Sehun önündeki misafirleri iterek geçerken bağırdı. “Lay!”

“Ahbap!” Sehun’u gördüğünde çığlık atmıştı Lay. Sehun Lay’e sarıldı ve sıktırdı. “Bu kadar gay olma Sehun.”

Geri çekildi ve Lay’i ittirdi. “İki yıl oldu, lanet olsun! Sana bak. Vay canına. Dolgun görünüyorsun.”

“Sana bak asıl! Kalorilerini nasıl yaktın, huh Sehun?” Lay bir kaşını kaldırarak dudaklarında sırıtmayla sordu.

“Çocuklar, sizi çadırdan atmadan önce sessiz olun.” Jooyeon sahte bir gülümsemeyle mırıldandı.

“Ne zaman işe yaramaz olduk noona?” Lay kolunu Jooyeon’un omzuna atarak sordu ve dirseğiyle dürttü Jooyeon kolunu ittirdi ve Lay’in alnına fiske attı.

“Alkol 10’dan sonra.”

“Sehun ve benim konuşacak çok şeyimiz var.” Sehun ve o liseli kızlar gibi kıkırdadılar. Aslında Sehun Lay’e bağlandığı gibi kimseye bağlanmamıştı. Aynı ilkokul, ortaokul, liseye gitmişlerdi ama maalesef Lay yurtdışında okuyacak kadar zengin değildi.

Sehun çoğu misafiri tanımıyordu ama Jooyeon’a göre ya Kai’in arkadaşları ve ailesi ya da Jooyeon’un iş arkadaşlarıydılar. Ve geri kalanı akraba ve aile arkadaşları olmalı diye düşündü Sehun.

“Ne zaman döneceksin?” Sehun şarap bardağını doldururken Lay Sehun’un kulağına fısıldadı.

“Hiç. Ailemle mezuniyete gideceğim ama burada kalacağım.” O ve Yifan’ın nasıl yürüyeceğini düşünmemişti çünkü Yifan’ın orada işi vardı ama Sehun burada biraz zaman geçirmek istiyordu.

“Neden?”

“Doğduğum yerde hayatımı geçirmek istiyorum.” Gece gittikçe soğuyordu ama misafirler hala hareketli ve dans ediyorlardı.

“Ağrı odasında mı?” Lay gülümsedi ve Sehun dirseğiyle onu dürttü.

“Aw. Ne kadar sevimli bir çiftsiniz.” Orta yaşlı bir teyze Lay’in yanında belirerek söyledi.

“Çift mi?”

“Evet. Jooyeon sizin beraber olduğunuzu söyledi.” Kadın sırıttı ve kırışıklıkları belirmişti. Sehun çadırda misafirleri taramaya başladı ve JooYeon’un aptal gibi gülümseyerek ve gözlerini Sehun’a dikmiş halde Kai’yle dans ediyordu. Sehun ona kaşlarını çattı ve kadına döndü.

“Onun birkaç tahtası eksik. Ona inanmayın.” dedi.

“Aw, neden bebeğim?” Lay kolunu Sehun’un boynuna attı. “Sorun yok biliyorsun.”

Kadın kızardı ve uzaklaştığında Sehun Lay’in göğsünü dürttü. “Yifan bunu öğrense kızar.” diye mırıldandı.

“Ohhh sahiplenici, değil mi?”

“Çok.” Sehun gözlerini devirdi.

“Yine de çok sevimli görünüyor.”

“Evet.”

Yaşlı kadınlar ve çocuklar gittiğinde gerçek eğlence başlamıştı.

“Lay! Direk dansı yap!” Jooyeon bağırdı, biraz çakır keyif olduğu belliydi.

“Ben ikinciyim!” Sehun sarhoş olmak üzereydi.

“Bir partnere ihtiyacım var.” Lay hafif sarhoş bir halde mırıldandı ve Jooyeon’u çadırın direğine çekti.

“Whoa whoa whoa. O evli ahbap.” Sehun karşı çıkarak Jooyeon’u geri çekti.

“O zaman sen gel.” Sehun’u çektiğinde Sehun karşı çıkmamıştı. İkisi içkilerinden başka bir shot aldılar ve ellerini oldukça soğuk olan metal direğe sardılar. Lay Sehun’un kravatını çıkardı ve Sehun kendi siyah gömleğinin iki düğmesini çözdü. Arkalarında herkes bağırıyordu ama Sehun sesi algılayamayacak kadar sarhoştu. Sadece birbirlerinin bedenlerine yaklaştılar, direğin etrafında dönerek aşağı yukarı hareket ediyorlardı. Sehun daha fazla içki almak için direği bıraktı ama Jooyeon onu durdurdu.

“Çok fazla içtin.” dedi.

“Hadi ama noona. Ben bebek değilim.” Birkaç bardağı midesine gönderdi, tatları tekila gibiydi ama alkol çeşitlerini ayrıştırmanın çok uzağındaydı. Soğuk esinti ıslak tişörtünü yalayıp geçerken terlediğini biliyordu. Başka bir içki alacakken Jooyeon saçlarını arkadan kavradı ve çekiştirdi. “Ow ow ow ow ow!”

“Eve git Sehun!”

“Ne, neden?!” Sızlandı.

“Annem beni öldürür. Ya da en azından içeriye git.”

“Bana ne yapacağımı söyleyemezsin! Ben 21 yaşındayım tanrı aşkına!” Sinirlenerek noonasının tutuşundan kaçtı.

Sonra kolunun etrafına dolana bir kol hissetti. “Onunla ilgilenirim ben.” Kai Jooyeon’a söyledi.

“Oh, öyle mi?” Sehun utanmazca sırıtarak sordu.

“Sağ ol Kai.” Jooyeon arkadaşlarına katılmak için giderken Kai Sehun’u eve sürüklüyordu.

“Beğğnnn gitmiyorum!” Sehun mırladı ama Kai’in tutuşundan kurtulamıyordu. “Grr.”

“Ne var?” Eve girdiklerinde Kai ona tısladı. 

“Grrrr! Seni ısıracağım!”

“Alkolle aran iyi değil, değil mi?”

“Arr!” Kai’in kolunu ısırdı ve Kai onu merdivenlerden yukarıya çıkardı. “Madeline’ı hiç izledin mi?”

“Ne?”

“Madeline’ı bilmiyor musun?! 12 düz mısra?!”

Kai cevap vermedi ve Sehun’u odasına soktu. Yatağa düşer düşmez Sehun sessizleşmişti. Terli, sıcak bedeninin altında çok yumuşak hissettirmişti. Gözleri kapanmıştı ama Sehun istemiyordu. Elleri otomatikman alt bölgelerine gidip pantolonunun üzerinden penisini kavradı. Dünya Sehun için şu anda inanılmaz derecede yavaş dönüyordu. Karanlık oda, esen rüzgar, terleyen bedeni, hepsi onu zevkten uçuruyordu.

Sonra yatakta hareketler hissetti. Tembelce başını kaldırarak iki yanına diz çökmüş Kai’ye baktı. Sehun’un gözlerini ondan alamadığı gibi Kai ona bir süre baktı. Kai’in elleri Sehun’un gömleğinin düğmelerine uzandı ve onları çözdükten sonra Kai’nin parmakları Sehun’un bedenini okşayarak gömleğini iki yana açtı. “Becer beni…” Sehun inledi ve yatağa kendini bıraktı. Kai’nin sıcak dudaklarının büzüşmüş göğüs uçlarına bastırıldığını hissetti ve dili dokunmak için çıktı. Sehun hafifçe inledi ve Kai’nin saçına asılarak onu emmesine izin verdi, Kai’nin eli güneye seyahat ederek Sehun’un sertleşen uzunluğunu kavradı.


	3. 3.Bölüm

Sıcak dudaklar Sehun’un göğsünde geziniyor, öpücükler konduruyordu ve Sehun’un parmakları Kai’in saçlarıyla oynuyordu. Kai öpücüklerini Sehun’un köprücük kemiklerine çıkardı ve boylu boyunca yalayarak dudaklarını Sehun’un boynuna bastırdı. Eli Sehun’un karnında yukarı doğru hareket ediyordu ve Sehun Kai’nin ince parmaklarının belinin çukurunda gezdiğini hissedebiliyordu ama avucunun yarısı karnına bastırılmıştı. Derin bir nefesle Sehun’un karnı havayı dışarıya bırakmıştı ve Kai’nin eli onu takip ederken dudakları Sehun’un çene hattındaydı. Kai doğrulduğunda Sehun inledi.

Kai’nin beyaz gömleğini çözmesinin bulanık görüntüsü baş döndürücüydü. Ama Kai tenini açmak için çok zaman kullanmıştı. Bilerek Sehun’la alay etmek için yapıyor gibiydi. Sehun eğer sarhoş olmasaydı ileriye uzanıp gömleği yırtardı. Sonra Kai’nin de sarhoş olduğunu hatırladı. Çok tembel görünüyordu.

Kai sonunda gömleğini çözdüğünde çıkardı ve ileriye atarak yeniden Sehun’a eğildi. Bu sefer, sıcak ve terli bedenleri birbirine yapışmıştı ve Sehun onu orada tutmak için elini otomatikman Kai’nin sırtına götürmüştü. Kai, Sehun’un boynunu ıslak öpücüklerle doldururken Sehun’un parmakları Kai’nin omurgasında geziniyordu. Kai bir elini Sehun’un gömleğinin altından sırtına götürdü ve bir şey yakmıştı tenini. Soğuktu. Alyansı. Sehun doğruldu ama Kai onu yeniden uzandırarak baldırını kaldırdı ve kendini Sehun’un bacakları arasına yerleştirerek dudaklarını Sehun’unkilere bastırdı.

Neler oluyordu? Kai’nin onu öpmesinin uyuşturucu gibi bağımlılık yapmasıyla kafayı mı bulmuştu? Dili Sehun’un ince dudaklarında dolandı ve Kai’nin dolgun, hassas dudakları her bir yerini öpüyordu. Islak öpücük saniyeler içinde aç olana dönüşmüştü. Dilleri baskın olmak için kavga ediyordu ama Sehun Kai’den daha sarhoş olduğu için kolayca kaybetmişti. Sehun omuzlarındaki gömleği çıkarmak için hafifçe doğruldu, hala Kai’yi öpüyordu. Kai gömleği çıkarmasında yardım ederken dudaklarını Sehun’un çenesine kaydırdı.

Dudaklarını yeniden birleştirirken Kai’nin kolu Sehun’un başının yanından yatağı kavramıştı. Sehun tembelce Kai’nin kemerini çözdü ve bel çizgisinden kuyruk sokumuna kadar okşadı. Sonra elini Kai’nin pantolonunun arkasından içine daldırarak onu kalan son gücüyle öptü. Kai Sehun’un yüzünü elleriyle kavradığında alyansı Sehun’un yanağını yakıyordu ve Sehun’un alt dudağını dişleri arasında çekiştirdikten sonra emdi. Hırpaladığı dudağını bırakarak Sehun’u dudaklarından öpmeye başladı ve geriye çekildiğinde ağızları arasında salya çizgisi oluşmuştu.

Sehun ıslak rüya mı görüyordu yoksa bunlar gerçekten yaşanıyor muydu emin değildi, ağlamıyordu. Ama Kai hızlı olmasaydı o zaman Sehun onu sertçe öperek zirveye ulaşırdı. Kai Sehun’un göğüs ucunda uzun süre oyalandı, emiyor ve yalıyordu, daha sonra ağzını Sehun’un karnına indirdi. Sehun dizlerini kaldırdı ve Kai kasığının hemen üstündeki yeri emdiğinde inledi. Kai’nin hızlı eli Sehun’un kemerini çözerek düğmesini açtı. Fermuarı açarken Kai sıcak ağzını daha aşağılara sürükledi. Kai tam bacaklarının arasında penisini kavradığında Sehun inledi.

“Uhhng…” Gözleri neredeyse kapanırken inledi ama Kai’yi görmek istiyordu. Kai Sehun’un v-line çizgisi açığa çıkana kadar pantolonunu indirdi. Baksırını indirerek Sehun’un penisinin gövdesinin hemen üstündeki teni hafifçe emdi. Kai o noktayı dişledi, nazikçe ısırdı ve hızla emerek doğruldu. Sehun’un pantolonunu baksırıyla beraber çıkarırken Sehun kalçalarını kaldırarak Kai’in onu soymasına izin verdi.

Kai’in gözleri bir süre Sehun’u baygın bir şekilde izledi ve Sehun acı verici bir şekilde sertleşmişti. “Sehun.” Nefesini tuttu ve çözülen kemerini çıkardı. Pantolonunu çıkarmadı, Sehun’un gözleri önünde inanılmaz derecede sert ereksiyonu ortaya çıkana kadar indirdi. Kai eğildi ve Sehun’un küçük elini alarak ereksiyonuna getirdi. “Dokun bana bebeğim.” Sehun’un yanağına doğru inledi. Tanrım, çok seksiydi.

Sehun parmaklarını Kai’in uzunluğunun etrafına sardı ve Sehun’un avucunda kalp gibi atıyordu. Kai, Sehun’un ağzını yeniden kavrayarak umutsuz bir şekilde öpmeye başladı, Sehun Kai’yi okşamak için elinden geleni yapıyordu. Kai’in eli Sehun’un ereksiyonunu sardı ve Kai onu öpmeyi bıraktığında Sehun yüksek sesli inlemeler koyuvermeye başladı. Kai’nin diğer eli Sehun’un ağzına kapanarak inlemeleri bastırıyordu. “Henüz boşalma.” Kai mırıldandı ve geri çekildi. Sehun’un bacakları arasında diz çöktü ve onları ayırarak eline tükürdü. Sehun eğlenceli kısım için kendini hazırlamıştı.

“Ugh!” Kai parmaklarından birini içine ittiğinde bağırdı. Kai, Sehun’un kalça kemiğine bastırdı ve parmağını içeri dışarı hareket ettirirken eğildi. Başını eğmişti, muhtemelen Sehun’u hazırlamasını izliyordu. Sehun parmağın sinirlerinin boğumuna dokunduğunu hissetti ve lanet olsun, sevişmenin bu kısmına asla alışamayacaktı. Sehun daha birine alışamadan Kai diğer parmağını itmişti. Umutsuz olmalıydı. “Orası.” Kai noktasına vurduğunda Sehun çığırdı. Kai makaslama hareketleri yaparken Sehun’un üyesini okşuyordu.

Parmaklarını çıkardıktan sonra Kai pantolonunu baldırlarının yarısına kadar indirdi ve Sehun’un kalçalarını tutarak alt bedenini yataktan kaldırdı. Kai içine girerken Sehun davetsiz acıyla belini büktü. Kai, Sehun’un nefesini düzene sokması için bir süre bekledi. Karanlıkta bile Kai’in bronz, kaslı göğsünden kayan ter damlacıklarını görebiliyordu. Başını yatağa bırakarak Kai’ye devam etmesini işaret etti. Kai daha derine itti ve Sehun boynunu bükerek inledi.

Vuruşlarına başladı, Sehun’un beklediği gibi sert değildi ama aynı zamanda erotikti. Kai bir kolunu Sehun’un beline dolayarak onu tutarken diğeri Sehun’un kalçalarındaydı. Kai’in her vuruşuyla Sehun’un tembel inlemeleri odadaki havayı dolduruyordu. Kai hızını artırdı, kalça kemiği Sehun’unkine çarpıyordu, bu acı verici ama aynı zamanda çok güzeldi. Kendi uzunluğuna uzandı ve zirveye ulaşana, Kai ve kendi bedenini boyayana kadar sertçe çekti. Ve sonra Kai’nin içine patlamasını hissedince sıcak ve tatlı bir ürpermeyle gözleri kocaman oldu. Daha önce kimse içine boşalmamıştı. Kai bitirene kadar inledi ve Sehun’un üzerine çöktü. Terli bedenleri birbirine geçmişti, Kai’nin sıcak bedeni Sehun’unkiyle bir olmuştu.

Birbirlerinin kollarında hızla soluyarak nefeslerini düzene sokmaya çalışıyorlardı. Kai oturdu ve pantolonunu çıkararak örtüyle çıplak bedenlerini örttü. Sehun uykuya sürüklenmeden önce Kai’nin dudaklarını kendininkiler üzerinde hissetmişti.

************************

Dejavu gibi hissettirmişti. Pişmanlıklarla uyanmak. Üst üste iki sabah. Yalnız bu sefer, daha ciddiydi. Sehun oturdu. Etrafında kırışmış çarşaflarla beraber, alt kısmı karnına kadar örtüyle kaplıydı, çok da önemli değildi bu ve Kai onu ilk kez Jooyeon’un odasında gördüğü gibi yanında uyuyordu.

Ablasının kocasıyla yatmıştı.

Bir damla yaş yanağından süzüldü. En kötü kısmı ise dün gece olan her şeyi hatırlıyordu. Kristal berraklığında olmamasına rağmen Kai’nin onu zorlamadığını biliyordu. Kai’yle gönüllü bir şekilde yatmıştı.

Sehun dizlerini göğsüne doğru çekti ve dizlerine sarılarak ağlamaya başladı. “Hey.” Kai’nin kısık sesi Sehun’un beyninde yankılanıyordu ama ona bakmamak için kendini zorluyordu. Burnunu dizlerine sürmeye devam ederken Kai’nin parmakları Sehun’un sırtını okşuyordu. Sehun sertçe silkinince Kai elini çekti. “Sehun?”

Sehun sonunda yanında oturan Kai’ye baktı. Kai’nin yüzünde suçluluk kırıntısı bile yoktu ve eğer varsa bile Kai göstermiyordu. Sehun gözlerini kaçırdı ve kaşlarını çattı. “Dün gece bir hataydı.”

Kai cevaplamadı ve Sehun onun cevaplamasını istememişti.

“İkimiz de sarhoştuk.” Sehun sert sesle devam etti. “Olanları unutmamız en iyisi olacak.”

Kai yataktan kalktı ve pantolonunu giydi. “Sen öyle diyorsan.” Sehun’un gözlerine bakarak mırıldandı. “Sen istiyorsan unutabilirsin. Ben unutmayacağım.” Gömleğini sinirle aldı ve giyerek topuklarını üzerinde dönüp dışarı çıktı.

Sonraki dakika Sehun bir taksiye atlayıp Jooyeon’a bir şey deme zahmetine katlanmadan hızla eve gitmişti. “Sehun? Neden bu kadar erken döndün?” Sehun ona bir şey demeden hızla merdivenleri çıkarken annesi sordu.

“Orası benim evim değil anne. Jooyeon’un kocasının evi. Neden orada kalayım ki?” mırıldandı.

“Sehun, orada kalmanı sormadım sana. Ama daha sonra Jooyeon ve Kai’yle gelmen gerekiyordu. Neden aşırı tepki veriyorsun?”

“Aşırı tepki vermiyorum.” Merdivenlere koştuğunda kalçalarının çok acıdığını fark etti. Odasına dalarak yatağın üzerine çöktü.

Birkaç saatini dün geceyi düşünerek geçirmişti. Duş almalıydı ama aslında Kai’nin dudaklarının ve dokunuşunun teninde asılı kalması onu zayıf düşürüyordu. Kai’nin içine boşalmasının ne kadar iyi hissettiğini unutmak isteyerek birkaç kez yüzünü ovuşturdu. His belirsizdi ama yine de heyecan katmıştı.

“Lanet olsun!” Sehun tısladı ve uzun bir duş için banyoya koştu. Ablasının kocasıyla yatmıştı. Hem de evliliklerinin üçüncü gecesinde. Kalbi öğrenirse Jooyeon’un tepkisinin ne olacağını düşünürken biraz acıyordu.

“Sehun?” Annesi kapısına vurarak seslendi, Sehun giyiniyordu.

“Ne var?!”

“Seni görmek isteyen biri var.”

“Kim?”

“Onu bekletme. Hemen aşağıya gel.”

Sehun giyindikten sonra saçlarını kurutmadan aşağıya indi. Yifan’ın kapının girişinde Sehun’un annesiyle konuştuğunu görünce ciğerlerindeki nefes sıkışırken olduğu yerde donmuştu. Yifan’ın bugün burada olacağını unutmuştu.

Yifan’ın gözleri Sehun’u buldu. “Selam.” Yifan gülümseyerek söyledi.

Sehun ayaklarını sevgilisinin yanına sürükledi ve annesi kenara çekildi. Yifan hızla Sehun’a sarılmıştı. “Yifan.” Sehun söyledi.

“Beni çok özledin mi?” Geri çekilerek sırıttı. “Eğer kusura bakmazsanız anne, bir süre burada kalmak isterim.”

“En az üç hafta burada kalıyorsun!” Annesi bağırdı ve içeriye girmeden önce gülümsedi.

Sehun Yifan’ın gözlerine büyük bir suçlulukla bakıyordu. “Neden bana öyle bakıyorsun?” Yifan kıkırdadı ve dudaklarını Sehun’un alnına bastırdı. “Ee, odan nerede?”

Sehun hafifçe Yifan’ın göğsüne vurdu ama Yifan’ın ciddi olduğunu biliyordu. Bunu kesinlikle yapamayacaktı. Sonra Yifan aniden Sehun’a çarptı, neredeyse kısa olanın düşmesine neden olacaktı ama sert elleri Sehun’u kollarından yakaladı. Yifan kaşlarını çatarak arkasını döndü.

“Çok çok özür dilerim!” Lay bağırdı. “Merdivenleri koşarak çıkıyordum ve oh… çok sevimlisin… ve uzuuuuun.” Gözleri Yifan’a bakarak genişledi. Sehun Lay’e sertçe bakarak Yifan’ın kahverengi ceketine yapıştı ve kendine çekti. “Oh… bekle. Sen Yifan’sın?”


	4. 4.Bölüm

Sehun, Lay’in çatal ve kaşığını birbirine sürterken ağzı açık bakmasının Yifan’ın rahatsız ettiğini söyleyebilirdi. Sehun masanın altından Lay’in bacağını tekmeledi ve Lay yerinde sıçrayarak Sehun’a kaşlarını çattı ama bir şey söylemedi. Sehun ise içinde korkunç bir savaş veriyordu. Olan her şeyi nasıl çözecekti? Bunu Yifan’a nasıl yapardı? Jooyeon’a reva mıydı bu? Bunlar nasıl adil olurdu? Ve en kötüsü, Kai’nin dokunuşu hala tenindeyken Sehun’un görmezden gelememesi adil miydi? Sarhoş olsun olmasın, yapmışlardı ve bu büyük bir hataydı. Sehun eğer öğrenirse Yifan’ın yapabileceklerinden korkuyordu. Ya da Jooyeon öğrenirse işler ne kadar kötü sonlanırdı. Ama tamamen Sehun’un hatası değildi. sarhoşluğu ve Kai’yi suçluyordu kısmen.

Yifan boğazını temizleyince Sehun gerçekliğe dönmüştü. “Bu lezzetliymiş.” Çatalıyla havuçlu kekini dürterken yorum yaptı.

“Annemin özel tarifi. Babam bugün döner. Düğünden sonra iki günlük geziye gitti. Annem akşamüzeri gelecek.” Sehun farklı konu açmaya çalışarak söyledi.

“Ablan? Onu henüz tebrik etmedim.”

Sehun dudaklarını yalayarak bakışlarını kaçıştırdı. Gözlerini Yifan’ın gözlerinden her yere sabitlemeyi tercih ederdi. Sadece seksti, değil mi? Ve sarhoştular. İkisi de doğru kafada değillerdi. En azından Sehun değildi. ama Kai’nin bu sabah dediğine göre olanları unutmak istemiyordu, neler olduğunun tamamen farkında olmalıydı. Ve yine de yapmıştı. Sehun’un aklını tereddütte bırakıyordu.

“Boyun kaç?” Lay aniden tırnaklarını ısırarak Yifan’a sormuştu ve Sehun memnun olmuştu. Yifan, Sehun’a dikkatli gözlerle bakıyordu ve Sehun omuzlarını silkti. “Bekle. Çok önemli değil.” diye mırıldandı ve sandalyesini geriye çekerek masaya vurdu. “Sehun, ee? Takılmak ister misin?”

“Belki sonra Lay.” Sehun cevapladı ama dürüst olmak gerekirse şu anda Yifan’dan kurtulmayı isterdi. Sehun, Yifan’dan kaçmak için her şeyi yapardı ama yapamıyordu.

“Harika. O zaman size iyi eğlenceler. Eğer istersen yarın uğrarım.” Ama ayağa kalkmadı. Bunun yerine Yifan’a bakarak tırnaklarını kemiriyordu.

Yifan inledi. “Neden bana öyle bakıyorsun?!” diye bağırdı.

“Huh?” Lay yüzünü buruşturdu. “Ben mi?”

“Kim bu salak Sehun?” sevgilisine döndü.

“Arkadaşım.” Sehun yorgunca cevapladı. “Sana Lay’den bahsetmiştim, değil mi?”

Yifan omuz silkti. “Önemli olmayan şeyleri hatırlamaya eğilimli değilim.”

Lay yerinden kalktı. “Görüşürüz Sehun.” Sehun’un cevabını beklemeden yemek odasından çıktı.

“Bu kadar kaba olmak zorunda değilsin Yifan.” Sehun kayıtsız bir şekilde söyledi ama Yifan haklıydı. Lay bazen aptal olabiliyordu. Suçlanamazdı. Vasat bir IQ seviyesi vardı ve bazen aptalca şeyler yapıyordu. ADHD (Dikkat Eksikliği Hiperaktivite Bozukluğu) hastalığı olan insanlar bunu yapmaya eğilimliydiler.

“Pekala, eğer öyle davranmasaydım gitmeyecekti. Şimdi tüm ev bizim, değil mi?” Sehun’un bacağını okşayarak utanmazca gülümsüyordu. “Odan nerede o zaman?”

Sehun iç çekti ve ayağa kalkarak yemek odasından çıktı. “Çantaların nerede?” diye sordu, merdivenleri çıkarken Yifan’ın sadece bilgisayar çantası taşıdığını fark etmişti.

“Gümrükte kayboldu. Endişelenme. Yarından sonraki gün göndereceklerini söylediler.”

“Yani kıyafetin yok mu?”

“Evet.”

Yifan’ı odasına götürdü ve kapıyı arkasından kapattı. “Burası benim odam.”

“Sehun… cidden mi? Selena Gomez posteri mi?” Yifan yatağın karşısındaki posteri işaret ederek sordu.

“Üç yıl öce falan.”

“Evet olsun.”

“O sevimli! Ne sorunun var?”

“Aw.” Yifan kolunu Sehun’un beline doladı ve onu kendine çekti. Göğüsleri birbirine dokunurken Sehun kısa kesmişti çünkü Kai’nin göğsünün ona yapışmasını hatırlamıştı, hemen Yifan’dan uzaklaştı. “Sorun ne?”

“Yorgunum. Dün gece parti yaptık ve o…” Başını iki yana sallayarak geçiştirdi. “Banyo yapıp dinlenmelisin.”

“Dinlenmek mi? Sen tam önünde dururken mi?”

Sehun onu görmezden geldi ve giyilecek bir şey almak için dolaba gitti. “Bu olur mu?” Yatağa bir çift pantolon attı.

“Sehun, senin sıkı-dar pantolonların bana uymaz.”

“Kocaman kıçının olması çok kötü.”

Yifan’ın kıçına şaplak attığını hisseti ve hafifçe zıpladı. “Konuşana bak sen, bubble butt.” Yifan kıkırdadı.

“Kes sesini. Al.” Pijama pantolonunu göğsüne ittirdi.

Yifan’ın gözleri kocaman oldu. “Bunları giymemi mi bekliyorsun? Mickey Mouse?”

“O ya da hiçbir şey.”

Yifan iç çekti. “Buralarda mağaza falan yok mu?”

“Var ama çok uzak. İki gün için kıyafet almana gerek yok.”

“Evet alacağım. Babanın önüne Mickey Mouse pijamalarınla çıkmayacağım.”

“Ne istiyorsan onu yap.”

“Neden bu kadar rahatsız edicisin?”

“Değilim.”

“Hormon halleri, sürtük.”

“Pis zengin, hınzır.”

Yifan sırıttı. “Nere-“ Kapı zili çalınca sözü kesilmişti. “Birini mi bekliyorsun?”

Sehun boğazındaki yumruyu yutkundu. “Ablam…olmalı.”

“Oh.”

“Git bak.”

“Ne? Neden ben?”

“Ona hasta olduğumu söyle.”

“Ne saçmalıyorsun Sehun?”

Sehun yüzünü okşayarak derin nefes aldı ve sonra kapıya bakmak için aşağıya indi. Kalbinin çok hızlı atmasıyla beyni düzgün çalışmıyordu. “Noona.” Kapıyı Kai ve Jooyeon’a açıp selamladı. Sehun, ablası ve Kai arasındaki mesafeyi fark etmişti. Ama yine de onlar evliydiler. Ve şimdi, karı koca olarak aynı çatı altında yaşayacaklardı ve Sehun ablasının kocasıyla yatmıştı. Kelimeler kulağında çınlıyordu.

“Annem sevgilinin geldiğini söyledi!” Jooyeon bağırdı.

“Ne istiyorsun?” Sehun’un gözleri Kai’ye bakmamak için direniyordu ama başarısız oldu. Tek bir bakışma ve Jooyeon konuşmaya devam ederken onların gözleri bir süre birbirine kilitlenmişti.

“Tabii ki onu görmek istiyorum. Ve evet, eşyalarımı topla. Yoohoo?” Sehun’u kenara iterek eve girdi. “Oh…” Nefesini tuttuğunda Sehun Kai’yle göz temasını kesti.

“Selam.” Yifan Jooyeon’un yanına geldi ve el sıkıştılar. “Ben Wu Yifan.”

“Oh merhaba! Gerçekte resimlerdekinden daha yakışıklı görünüyorsun.” Güldü. “Sehun’un çoktan seni kapması kötü oldu.”

Neden herkes Yifan’a asılıyordu?! “Sen evlisin, unutma bunu.” Sehun ablasına tıslayarak onu Yifan’dan uzaklaştırdı. Ablasına mı yoksa odadaki başka birine mi mesaj göndermeye çalıştığından emin değildi.

“Ben herkese açığım.” Yifan sırıttı.

“Öyle şakalar yapma.” Sehun ona tısladı. Kai’in gözlerini sırtında hissedebiliyordu.

Yifan, Sehun’un saçlarını karıştırarak Kai’ye doğru ilerledi. “Merhaba, tanıştığımıza sevindim. Mutluluklar.” Elini uzattı ama Kai tutmadan önce bir süre geçti.

“Kai.” Monoton bir sesle söyledi.

“Ne kadar süre kalmayı planlıyorsun?” Jooyeon sordu.

“Karar vermedim.” Yifan cevapladı. “Ama yakınlarda gömlek ve pantolon satan bir yer biliyor musun merak ediyorum. Valizim şu anda gümrükte. Size düğün hediyeleri bile almıştım.”

“Aw. Ne kadar da tatlısın. Köşede bir butik var. İstersen seni götürebiliriz.”

Neden böyle bir şey önermişti şimdi?! “Hayır! Ben onu sonra götürürüm!” Sehun araya girdi. “Bedenini biliyorum. Sana kıyafet alırım. Git ve dinlen!”

“Zevkini nasıl bileceksin?” Jooyeon burnunu her şeye sokuyordu.

“Nasılsa benim sevdiğim gibi giyinmeye başlamalıydı.”

“Ohhhhh! Bu çok sevimli!”

Sehun kızardı. “Yifan hadi gidip uyu.”

“Evet. Bu muhtemelen en iyi fikir. Kai, Sehun’u dükkana götürebilir.”

Sehun yumruklarını sıktı. “Sorun yok. Ben-“

“Onu götürürüm.” Kai aniden konuşarak Sehun’la göz teması kurmuştu ama bu sefer ikisi de kaş çatıyordu.

“Harika. Tıraş malzemesi de al. Seninkileri kullanmayı sevmiyorum.” dedi Yifan.

**************************

“İkiniz ne zamandır berabersiniz?” Kai dakikalar sonra arabadaki sessizliği bozarak sordu.

“Seni ilgilendirmez.” Sehun camdan dışarı bakarak mırıldandı.

“Neden bana kızgınsın? Teknik olarak seni becermemi isteyen sendin.”

Sehun ona sertçe baktı. “O yüzden mi yaptın?! Sarhoştum!”

“Dalga geçme benimle.” Kai hıhladı, yüzünden düşmeyen sırıtması yerleşmişti gene. “Sarhoş ya da değil, ben olduğumu biliyordun. Beni durdurmadın. Devam etmemi istiyordun.”

Sehun bunun hakkında konuşmayı gerçekten istemiyordu. Konuşma ne kadar uzarsa o kadar kanıtlanabilir olacaktı. Gözleri Kai’in parmağındaki altın alyansını delip geçiyordu. “Evliliğinizin ikinci gecesinde karını aldattığını unutuyor musun?”

“Ve senin yapman gereken şey bunu ablana yaptığım için bana köpürmek. Ama bunun yerine tam tersini yapıyorsun. Neden? Suçluluk duygusu mu? Çünkü her şeyden dolayı beni suçlayacak kadar zevk aldığın için mi?”

“Kenara çek.” Bir dakika kadar arabada durursa Kai’in yüzünü dağıtacaktı Sehun. Kai arabayı yolun kenarına çekti ama kilidini açmadı.

“Biz seks yaptık. Zevk aldığını inkar etme.”

“Sarhoştum.”

“Bahanen bu mu? Kavgan? Dün gece sarhoş olduğun için sayılmıyor mu?”

“Evet.”

Kai’nin burun delikleri genişledi, ön kolunu direksiyona koyarken Sehun’un ruhunda delikler açıyordu gözleri. “Yeter bu kadar.” Elini uzatarak Sehun’un penisini kavradığında Sehun başı arabanın tavanına çarpana kadar yerinden sıçramıştı.

“Ne yapı- Urgh.” Tanrım, az önce inlemiş miydi? Kai hassas bölgesini pantolonu üzerinden okşadığında utandırıcı inleme bıraktırdığı için boğazını kesmek istiyordu Sehun. Bir eli Kai’in penisindeki elinin üzerindeyken diğeri Kai’in yakalarındaydı. “Ne sikim yapıyorsun!” Kai’yi uzaklaştıramadan önce Kai, Sehun’u ensesinden kavradı ve ağzını Sehun’unkine bastırdı.

Lanet olsun, çok sıcak hissettiriyordu. Sehun sıcaklamıştı. Öpücük çok seksiydi. Kai’nin dili ve dişleri Sehun’un dudaklarını hırpalıyordu, Sehun’a nefesini düzenleme şansı vermeden ısırıyor ve sertçe emiyordu. Kai’in elleri Sehun’un üyesine masaj yaparak Sehun’u titretiyordu. Sonra Kai geri çekildi. “Şimdi sarhoş değilsin. Yine de beni uzaklaştıramadın.” Alay etti. Sehun nefes almaya çalışırken gözlerini kapattı. “Jooyeon’dan hoşlanıyorum. Ama sana sahip olmanın neresinde yanlış var?”

Kai Sehun’u yeniden sertleştirmişti ve Sehun buna inanamıyordu. “Yanlış olduğunu düşünmüyor musun? Nasıl bir aptalsın sen? Ablama bunu söylemeyeceğimi nasıl düşünürsün?!”

“Hadi yap bakalım.” Kolunu Sehun’a uzattı ve Sehun’un koltuğunu geriye ittirdi.

“Ne s-“ Sehun, yerinden kalkıp Sehun’un koltuğuna geçen ve Sehun’un önünde araba zeminine yere diz çöken Kai’ye ağzı açık bakıyordu. Kai, Sehun’un bileklerini tek eliyle kavrayıp tuttu ve diğer boş eliyle Sehun’un pantolonunu çözdü. Kahretsin, bu adam yaptığı şeylerde neden bu kadar seksiydi?

“Ağzımı becermek ister misin?” Kai cevabını beklemediği soruyu sordu ve Sehun’un sertleşen ereksiyonunu çıkarmak üzereydi ama Sehun onu durdurdu.

“Ben Yifan’la beraberim!”

“Eğer ona karşı hislerin gerçek olsaydı başta başka bir adama seni becermesini söylemezdin.”


	5. 5.Bölüm

“İkinizin ne zamandır birlikte olduğunuzu sordum.” Sehun cevap vermediği için bir süre sonra Kai yeniden sordu. Eğer küstah cevap verirse neler olabileceğiyle ilgili ahlaksız fantezi kurarken Sehun tabii ki cevap veremiyordu. Vay canına, Kai’nin onu arabada emmesinin en kötü mü yoksa en iyi senaryo mu olduğundan emin değildi ama her neyse fantezisinin dibiydi. Kai’yle bunun hayali bile onu sertleştiriyordu. Ama Kai’nin Yifan’a karşı hislerinin gerçek olmadığını söylediği kısım suçlu hissettiriyordu. Belki düşündüğü doğruydu ama onun söylemesindense Kai’nin söylemesini tercih ederdi. Saçmalık, Sehun düşüncelerini geçiştirdi. Tabii ki Yifan’a karşı hisleri vardı.

Sehun bir an ellerini direksiyona sabitlemiş ve gözleri yola takılan Kai’ye baktı. Küstah bir şekilde cevap verebilirdi ve az önce hayal ettiği şeylerin nasıl olacağına dair ahlaksız bir durumun tetiğini çekebilirdi ya da çükünü sakinleştirip Kai’nin ne kadar seksi olacağını boşverebilirdi.

“2 yıldır.” Sehun mırıldanarak camdan dışarıya baktı. Kai’nin bir şey söylemesini bekliyordu ama Kai söylememişti. Sehun derin bir nefes alarak yüzünü ona döndü. “Dün gece olanlar hakkında hiçbir şey konuşmak zorunda değilsin.”

Kai’in dudaklarının kenarları kıvrıldı. “Son baktığımda her şeyi unutmak isteyen sendin.”

“Nedenini söyleyebilirsin, değil mi? Kahrolası ablamla evlisin!”

Kai arabayı dükkanların önüne park ederken cevap vermedi. Sehun inerek arabanın kapısını çarpmıştı. “Devam et.” dedi Kai.

“Nereye gidiyorsun?”

“Sigara içeceğim.”

Sehun bir şey demeden uzaklaştı. Kai’nin onu emmesini hayal ettikten sonra Kai’yi suçlayacak gücü kendinde bulamıyordu. Sehun Kai’nin Jooyeon’u sevmesini istiyordu. Ve onu da sevmesini istiyordu. Adrenalinin damarlarında salgılandığındaki hissi seviyordu, onu delirtiyordu.

Delilik. Arabada Kai’yle 15 dakika yalnız kalmıştı ve şimdi de dün gecekiyle aynı durumdaydı; sersem ve aptal. Sehun gerçekten Kai’den etkileniyor muydu yoksa? Bu dün gece Kai’ye izin vermesini açıklıyordu.

Geri döndüğünde Kai arabaya yaslanmış telefonuyla oynuyordu. Arabaya yaklaştığında kafasını kaldırıp Sehun’a baktı. Kai tek kelime etmeden sürücü koltuğuna geçti. Tamam, belki Sehun’un küçük araba fantezisi çok abartılmıştı. Belki de Kai o kadar umutsuz değildi. Ama bu onu daha az seksi yapmıyordu. Sehun’u görmezden gelme şekli bile seksiydi.

Eve yolculuk korkunç derecede sessiz geçmişti. “Sağ ol.” Kai ön kapıya park ettiğinde Sehun mırıldandı. Ama Kai, Sehun’a dönüp bakmamıştı bile. “Neden sürtük gibi davranıyorsun?” Sehun bağırdığında Kai gözlerini ona çevirmişti ama Sehun bakışlarını kaçırmak zorunda kalmıştı. “Seks yaptık Kai. Onun dışında senin hakkında bir bok bilmiyorum. Ve dün geceden sonra seninle kesinlikle arkadaş olmak istemiyorum. Ama noonanın hatırına en azından birbirimizden hoşlanıyor gibi davranmalıyız. Ayrıca, sen benim için çok yaşlısın zaten.”

“Ben seninle iyi olmamakla ilgili bir şey mi dedim? Ve senin için çok mu yaşlıyım? İçine ne kaçtı senin? Seni istediğimi söylemedim.”

Sehun dilini ısırdı. Neden son kısmı söylemek zorundaydı? Sehun, Kai’nin onu istemesini bekliyor demek değildi. “Öyle değil, göt deliği. Ben 30 yaşındaki kişilerle genelde takılmam.”

Kai’nin kıs kıs gülmesine neden olmuştu. “29 yaşındaki adamın penisine dün gece karşı koyamadın.”

Sehun alışveriş çantalarını aldı ve daha fazla aşağılanmadan arabadan çıktı.

“Bu 10 yaşındayken ben, sanırım.” Oturma odasına girerken Jooyeon’un konuştuğunu duydu. “Sehun, dönmüşsünüz!”

Sehun çantaları boş koltuğa bıraktı ve Yifan’a sertçe baktı. “Dinlenmen lazımdı.” dedi.

“Dinleniyorum. Bak, senin pijamalarını bile giydim.” Yifan utanmazca sırıtıyordu. “Ablan bana fotoğraflarını gösteriyordu.”

“Ne!”

“Tanrım Sehun. Kıçına bak.” Yifan gülmeye başlamıştı.

“Küçükken çok dolgundu.” Jooyeon ekledi. “Bazen kıskanırdım.”

“Neden Sehun’un çıplak fotoğraflarıyla dolu?”

“Bu kadar yeter.” Sehun fotoğraf albümünü Jooyeon’un elinden kaptı ve kapattı. “Toplandın mı?”

“Bekle. O büyük olan mı yoksa sen misin? Çünkü senin biraz patronluk tasladığını hissediyorum.” Yifan konuştuğunda Sehun ona ters ters baktı.

“Biliyorum. Sehun, davranışlarına dikkat et.” Ablası koltuktan kalkarak söyledi. “Ver bana şu albümü.” Geri aldı ve oturma odasından çıkarken Yifan ayağa kalktı.

“Sen çok sevimli-“

“Söyleme.” Sehun araya girdiğinde Yifan güldü.

“Burnun diyecektim.”

“İkimizde gözlerinin poposu çıplak bebeklik resimlerimde neyi taradığını biliyoruz.”

“Oh beni çok iyi tanıyorsun.”

************************

Sehun babasının ortak ilgi alanları, golftan dolayı Yifan’la çok anlaştığını görebiliyordu. Sehun ise atletik bir çocuk olmadığı için konuyu hiç çekici bulmuyordu. Hem de hiç. Aile yemeği normal konuşmalarla geçiyordu ve Jooyeon annesinin yemek yapmasından şikayet ediyordu ama Sehun Kai’ye bakmamak için zor zamanlar geçiriyordu. Yine de başarısız oluyordu. Konu golften devam ederken Sehun karşısında oturan Kai’ye bakıyordu. Kai kahverengi saçlarını yapmadığı için neredeyse gözlerine kadar dökülüyordu. Kai’nin ince kaslarıyla beyaz V yaka tişörtünden görünen pazılarına ağzının suyunu akıtarak bakıyordu. Boynunda sallanan gümüş bir zincir vardı ama tişörtünün altına gizliydi. Sol bileğindeki saat spor tarzaydı ama aynı zamanda zarifti. Kai dilini bir an çıkardı ve dudaklarını yaladığında Sehun da refleks olarak aynısını yapmıştı. Sehun dudaklarını inceledi. Pembe ve dolgundular, ah Sehun tatlarını hatırlayamıyordu.

Sonra Kai başını kaldırdığında Sehun’un ona ağız suyu akıttığını fark etti. Sehun kafasını gezmekten bahseden babasına çevirdi. Kai’nin gözlerini üzerinde hissedebiliyordu ve garip bir nedenden kalbinin hızlanmasını sevmişti. Ve sonra masasın altından baldırına dokunan bir şey hissetti. Sertçe başını çevirdiğinde dudaklarında sırıtmayla bacağını Sehun’un baldırında gezdiren Kai’yi gördü. Gerilerek Sehun sandalyesini biraz geriye itti. Şimdi ayakları birleşmişti. Kai’nin ayak parmakları kıvrıldı ve Sehun’un pantolonunu kaldırdığında ayak parmakları Sehun’un bileğine sürttü.

“Kai.” Jooyeon seslendiğinde ayağını çekti.

“Efendim?”

“Dinliyor musun?”

“Ne? Üzgünüm dinlemiyordum. Konuşma benim için çok sıkıcı.” Düz bir sesle söylediğinde Sehun’un yanındaki Yifan yana çekildi.

Jooyeon Kai’in kaba yorumuna rağmen gülümsüyordu. “Eve gidebilirsin. Ben geceyi burada geçirmek istiyorum. Lütfen? Hayatımı seninle sınırlandırmadan önce son bir gece?”

“Tabii. Yalvarmana gerek yok. Benim de kendime ayıracağım bir geceye ihtiyacım var HAYATIM kararmadan önce.”

“İkiniz, birbiriniz için yaratılmışsınız.” Yifan yorum yaptı alayla ve Sehun kaş çatmamak için kendini zorluyordu.

Neden kaş çatıyordu ki? Kai’yi tanımıyordu bile. Neden önemsiyordu ki?

“Geç oldu. Belki de burada kalmalısın.” Sehun’un babası davet etti ve Sehun ‘hayır, kocaman bir HAYIR’ olması için dua ediyordu.

“Baba, yapılacak işleri vardır.” dedi Sehun.

“Hala tatildesin, değil mi?” Kai’ye sorduğunda Kai gülümsedi.

“Jooyeon’dan uzakta misafir odasında kalırsam kalacağım.” Kai söylediğinde Sehun şaka mı yoksa gerçek mi olduğunu kestiremedi.

Sehun’un ailesi gülmüştü. “Ayarlarız.”

********************

“Çok iyi bir ailen var.” Yifan, Sehun’un odasına girer girmez ona sarılarak fısıldamıştı. Sehun arkasını döndü ve kollarını Yifan’ın boynuna doladı.

“Ben seninkilerle ne zaman tanışacağım?”

“Yakında.” Yifan mırladı ve Sehun’u öpmek için eğilmeye başladı ama telefonu çaldığında Sehun geri çekildi. Yifan inleyerek Sehun’un belini bıraktı. “Kim bu araya giren?”

“Lay.” Sehun hem Yifan’ın sorusunu hem aramayı cevaplamıştı.

“Şimdi bu kitabı okuyordum Sehun ve aman tanrım, Clara, John’a karşı tam bir sürtük gibi davranıyor. Garson olmanın onun için yeterli olmadığını ve ona bir şeyler verecek birine ihtiyacı olduğunu söyledi-“

“Lay yavaşla.” Sehun araya girdi.

“Garip.” Lay söyledi ve Sehun birkaç saniye bir şey duymadı.

“Hey?”

“Efendim?”

“Neden aradın?”

“Sıkıldım. Yarın dışarı çıkmak ister misin?”

“Tabii. Nereye?”

“Yeni Rubic küp almak istiyordum.”

“Tamam. Senin evde buluşuruz.”

“Harika.”

“Başka bir şey istiyor musun?”

“”Hayır.”

“O zaman yat, aptal.”

“Sen de!” Telefonu kapattı ve kaşlarını çatan Yifan’a döndü.

“Lay’in seninle takılmasını sevmedim.” Yifan mırıldandı ve yatağa uzandı.

“Ne? Nedenmiş?”

“Çok yapışkan. Ve garip.”

“Ah hadi ama. O benim arkadaşım. Onu kıskanma.” Sehun, Yifan’ın yanına uzandı.

“Kıskanç mı? Ben mi?” Yifan alay etti. “Ben uyuyacağım.”

Sehun gülümsedi ve dudaklarını öptü. “Kimse seni benden çalamaz, tamam mı?”

***************************

“Fakir çocuklarla takıldığını bilmiyordum.” Yifan kısık sesle sordu, Sehun ve o, Lay’in arkasından Rubic küp için dükkâna girmişlerdi.

“Neden? Neden bunu diyorsun şimdi? O, o kadar fakir değil, tamam mı?”

“Pekala, şehrin fakir semtinde oturuyor, yalan mı?”

“Evet ama-“

“Parkta birilerini hırpalayan bir tip olduğunu sanmıştım.”

“Yifan, neden benim hakkımda en kötü düşüncelere sahipsin? Ben kibar biriyim tamam mı?”

Rubic küpleri kontrol eden ve bir elinin tırnaklarını kemiren Lay’in yanına geldiler. “Tırnaklarını yemeyi keser misin?” Yifan tısladı. “Kirli ve iğrenç.”

Lay şaşkın bakışlarla ona baktı. “Tırnak benim diş benim. Sana ne oluyor?” Cevap verdi ve tırnaklarını yemeye devam etti. “Bu güzel mi Sehun?” Bir tane küp aldı.

“İyi görünüyor.” Sehun omuz silkti.

“Harika.” Lay bir kolunu Sehun’unkine doladı ve onu kasiyere doğru çekiştirdi.

Dükkandan çıktıklarında Yifan, Sehun’u yanına çekti. “Onunla takılmayı gerçekten bırakmalısın.” Lay’in duyabileceği kadar yüksek sesli konuşmuştu.

“Yifan.” Sehun karşı çıktı, Lay elindeki Rubic küple oynamayı bırakmıştı.

“Bu utanç verici Sehun.”

Lay hırladı. “Neymiş utanç verici olan?” Yifan’a bağırdı.

“Sensin. Kıyafetlerine bak. Neden her zaman şeker çocuk gibi davranıyorsun?”

“Çünkü ben ADHD’liyim!” Rubic küpü Yifan’a fırlattı ve göğsüne çarpmıştı. “Çok sağ ol Sehun. Sonra görüşürüz.” diyerek oradan uzaklaştı.

Sehun kaş çatarak Yifan’a döndü ve yerden küpü aldı. “Özür dilemelisin.” Küpü şaşıran Yifan’a uzatarak konuştu.

“Ben.. bilmiyordum.” dedi.

“Sana söylemeliydim ama Lay bu konuda çok hassas. Onun böyle patlamasını beklemiyordum.”

Yifan içine derin nefes çekti ve küpü Sehun’dan aldı.

************************

Eve döndüklerinde Sehun, Yifan’ın ablasıyla konuşmasına izin vererek odasına çıktı ama saat henüz 11 olduğu için Kai’nin uyuyor olabileceği misafir odasının önünden geçerken durdu. Sehun kontrol etmeye karar vermişti.

Kapıyı açtığında Kai’nin belinde havluyla ve elinde başka bir havluyla saçlarını kuruttuğunu gördü. Sehun’a bakmadan Kai sordu. “Kimse sana kapıyı çalmayı öğretmedi mi?”

“Affedersin büyükbaba.” Sehun söyledi ve odaya girerek kapıyı arkasından kapattı. “Seninle bir dakika konuşmak istedim sadece.”

“ ‘Bu bir hataydı. Sen ablamın kocasısın.’ Tarzı cümleler duymak istemiyorum. Bozuk plak gibisin.”

Tamam, Sehun geri çekilmişti. Kai, Sehun’la karşılaştırıldığında çok olgun görünüyordu ve bu utanç vericiydi. “Bu bir hataydı.”

Kai homurdandı ve saçlarını kurutmak için kullandığı havluyu kenara attı. Sehun bir süre Kai’in kaslı bedenini taradı ve Kai’in havluyu bu kadar alçaktan bağlamasının bel çizgisini açığa çıkarmak mı olduğunu merak etmeye başladı.

“Bir hataydı.” Sehun, Kai’in seksi bedenine rağmen devam etti. “Ama enişte ilişkimizi etkilemesine izin vermemeliyiz.”

“Şaka yapıyorsun, değil mi?”

“Huh?”

Kai ilerledi ve Sehun yerinden kıpırdamadı. Sehun’un elini aynı şekilde kavradı ve karnına koydu. Sehun parmaklarının Kai’in kaslarına dokununca gerildiğini hissetti. Kai, Sehun’un bileğini kavradı ve elini karnından aşağıya gezdirdi. “Sana bir daha dokunmama mı söylemiştin?” Kai kısık sesle sordu. Bu kısmı Sehun biliyordu. Çılgın araba fantezisi gibi Kai’nin kendinden emin olduğunu biliyordu. Kendinden eminlik demezdi çünkü Sehun’un hatalı olduğunu yeniden kanıtlamaya başlamıştı.

Kai diğer eliyle Sehun’un gömleğini yanından kaldırdı ve elini gezdirdi. Sehun gözlerini kapatıp dokunuşuna inlemek istiyordu. “Ya da sana yeniden dokunmamı istemiyor musun?” Kai aynı baştan çıkarıcı sesle sordu.

Aşağıda ablası ve sevgilisi vardı. Ve Sehun burada eniştesinin dokunuşunda kendini kaybediyordu.

“Seni sertçe becerebilirim.” Kai eğilerek Sehun’un kulağına fısıldadı. “Ve bunu seveceksin.”

Sehun elini Kai’nin göğsüne koydu ve şehvetin aklıyla bedenini ele geçirmesine izin verdi. “Hızlı yap.”

Kai şaşırarak geriye çekildi, bunu beklemiyormuş gibiydi. “Ne?”

Sehun Kai’yi ittirdi ve perdeleri çekerek arkasını Kai’ye dönüp gömleğinin düğmelerini çözdü. Kai’nin ifadesini göremiyordu. Bunu yapmak istiyordu. Kai’in dokunuşunun nasıl hissettirdiğini son kez deneyimlemek… Gömleğinin düşmesine izin verdi ve pantolonuna yöneldi. Sertleşen tek kişi olmaması için dua ederek pantolonunu indirdi. Ya Kai onunla oynuyorsa? Sehun’u küçümsüyorsa?

Sonra Kai’nin uzunluğunun kalçasına dayandığını hissetmişti. Kai elini Sehun’un kalçalarına koyduğunda Sehun donmuştu ve Kai’nin sert ereksiyonunun ona dayanmasından zevk almıştı. “Beni nasıl sertleştirdiğini gördün mü?” Kai, Sehun’un kulağına nefesini verdi ve kulak memesini emmeye başlayarak göğsünü Sehun’un sırtına yapıştırdı.

Sehun Kai’ye bakmak için kafasını çevirdi ve Kai bir süre gözlerine baktıktan sonra Sehun’un dudaklarını öpmek için eğildi. Yani böyle hissettiriyordu. İlk gecelerindeki öpücük zevk vericiydi. Kai’nin parmakları Sehun’un boynuna dolanırken Sehun’un dudaklarını hırpalıyordu. Sehun elini Kai’nin kalçasına indirdi, Kai’nin penisinin kalçasına yapışmasını seviyordu ve dilinin Kai’ninkiyle dolanmasına izin verdi. Kai bir elini camın yanındaki duvara perdelerin üzerine yasladı ve öpücüğü bozdu. Sehun’un boynundaki elini ağzına götürdü ve Sehun gönüllü bir şekilde orta parmağını emmeye başladı. Kai başını eğdi, Sehun’un boynunun kenarını ve omuzlarını öperken Sehun parmağını emiyordu.

Parmağını Sehun’un ağzından çıkardı ve Sehun avuçlarıyla alnını önündeki duvara yasladı. Bir parmağını içine iterken Kai’in dudakları Sehun’un omuzlarını öpüyordu durmadan. Sehun dudağını ısırarak inlemesini bastırmaya çalışıyordu. Kai uzun parmaklarıyla hızla Sehun’u hazırlıyordu. Zevk noktasına vurduğunda Sehun titrek bir nefes koyuverdi ve Kai parmaklarını çıkardı.

Duvardaki elini Sehun’unkinin üzerine koyarak parmaklarını birbirine kenetledi, Kai’nin eli üstten Sehun’un elini sertçe kavrıyordu. Sehun’un kalçasını hafifçe geriye doğru kaldırdı ve Kai kendini içine iterken Sehun inledi. Seks nasıl bu kadar güzel olabilirdi? Kai ileyken nasıl bu kadar iyi olabiliyordu? Hormonları mıydı yoksa Sehun bias mı tutuyordu?”

Ama son seferin aksine Sehun çok fazla farkındaydı. Kai’nin vuruşlarıyla kendinin zonkladığını hissediyordu. Ve bunu sevmişti. Her acımasız vuruşuyla Kai’nin kalça kemiklerinin Sehun’a çarpmasıyla inlemesi, elinin Sehun’un ereksiyonunu okşaması onu zirveye götürürken Sehun’u sersemletiyordu. İkisi de sessizce inliyordu, Kai’nin karısının –Sehun’un ablası- aşağıda olması ve gerilim bunu daha iyi yapıyordu.

Kai, Sehun’un saçlarını arkasından kavradı ve sertçe çevirerek dudaklarını yeniden birleştirdi. Bu fantezisi değildi, gerçekten oluyordu. “İçine… Boşalmamı… İster misin?” Kai, Sehun’un dudaklarına karşı soludu. Sehun yalnızca onun dudaklarını daha sert öperek karşılık verdi, dili ve dişleriyle ıslak bir öpüşme ortaya çıkmıştı.


	6. 6.Bölüm

“Sehun? Yemek için aşağıya inmeyecek misin?” Yifan kapıyı açarken sordu ama cevap almak yerine Sehun yastığa daha çok gömüldü ve örtüye sarındı. “Sehun?”

“Uyumak istiyorum.” Sehun mırıldandı ama sesi yastık tarafından boğulmuştu.

“Uyumak mı? Saat öğlen 1 Sehun.” Yifan’ın bir diziyle yatağa yaslandığını hissetti ve örtüyü çekmeye başladı.

“Yifan!”

“Ciddi misin Sehun?! Bana dünyanın yarısını getirtiyorsun ve günlerdir hastasın!”

Sehun hasta falan değildi. Ama Yifan’la ya da dünyayla yüzleşemiyordu. Kai’yle ikinci kez seks yaptıktan ve bundan zevk aldıktan sonra olmazdı.

“Bırak!” Sehun örtüyü çeken Yifan’a bağırdı. “Yifan!”

“Şimdi iyi görünüyorsun! Yataktan kalk ve beni dışarı çıkar!”

“Haftaya! Dinlenmeme izin ver!”

“Dinlenmene gerek yok ve bunu kanıtlayabilirim.” Örtüyü yere attı ve yatağa tırmanarak Sehun’un üzerine çıktı. “Günlerdir bana televizyon izletiyorsun Sehun. Sıkılmaya başladım.”

“Yalan söylüyorsun! Dün babamla özel golf kulübüne gittin!”

Yifan Sehun’un bileklerini kavradı ve Sehun’un başının üzerine yapıştırarak tuttu. Sehun’un karnına oturdu. Sehun onu itmeye çalıştı ama Yifan kaşlarını çattı. “Debelenmeyi bırak seni sıkı-delikli sürtük.”

“Ahlaksız konuşmak işe yaramayacak. Havamda değilim.”

“Tamam. Aşkım, güzelim-“

“Shakespeare de işe yaramayacak. Kalk üzerimden Yifan.”

“Tamam. O zaman dışarıda bir tur falan atalım. Televizyonun önünde oturmaktan kafayı yiyeceğim. Ya da odada kalmama izin ver. Bulaşıcı hastalığın yok, değil mi?”

Sehun artık Yifan’a katlanamıyordu. Suçluluk psikolojisi mi yoksa etkilenecek başka bir adam mı buldu emin değildi. İki yıldır Sehun Yifan’dan başka kimseyle olamayacağını ve hiç kimsenin onu etkilemeyeceğinden emindi. Ama şimdi tek düşünebildiği Kai’nin dokunuşu ve öpücüğüydü. Eniştesi Kai kabahatli görünmüyordu ve Sehun suçluluk duysa bile bunu yine de seviyordu. Sehun’un iç karmaşası pamuk şeker yemek isteyen şeker hastası adama benziyordu. Kötü ve yanlış ama yine de istiyordu.

Kai’yi istiyordu.

“Aslında arkadaşını görmek istiyorum.” Yifan, Sehun’un üzerinden ve yataktan kalkarken söyledi. Sehun kızarmaya başlayarak oturdu. Yifan’a yaptığından nefret ediyordu ama Yifan’ı istiyordu. Sehun asla onun kadar iyi birisini bulamazdı. Ve Kai evliydi. Sehun, Kai’yle beraber olmak istediğinden değildi ama Kai onu kimsenin memnun edemeyeceği kadar memnun ediyordu.

“Lay mi?”

“Evet. Seni aradı mı?”

“Hayır. Hala kızgın sanırım.”

Yifan inledi ve ensesini kaşıdı. “Özür dilemek için ona uğrasak mı?”

“Neden ben özür dileyeceğim? Ben bir şey demedim. Sen git ve özür dile.”

“Tamam.” İç çekti. “Yataktan kalk.” Sehun’a doğru eğildi ve parmaklarını Sehun’un şortuna sokarak aşağıya çekiştirdi.

“Yifan!” Sehun sevgilisinin karnından hafifçe tekmeledi ve Yifan bedenine sarılarak geri çekildi. Sehun’a sertçe baktıktan sonra dudaklarında bir gülümseme belirdi. İleriye uzandı ve Sehun’un yüzünü kavrayarak çekti.

“Seni ne kadar çok sevdiğimi söylemiş miydim?”

Sehun kalbinin karnına düştüğünü duyumsadı, basit bir ‘evet’ diye mırıldanmayı bile yük olarak hissediyordu. “Nereye gitmek istiyorsun?” Hızlıca sordu.

“Umm. Dondurma almaya?”

“Tamam. Annemin arabasını alabiliriz. Uluslararası geçerli ehliyetin var, değil mi?” Giyinmek için yataktan kalktı.

“Ablan nerede kalıyor? Ona düğün hediyelerini vermek istiyorum.” İki gün önce gelen valizlerini gösterdi.

Sehun’un gözleri genişlemişti. “Ablamın evine mi gitmek istiyorsun?” Dilini ısırdı, Yifan’a çok heyecanlı görünmemeyi umuyordu.

“İyi bir fikir mi sence? Daha yeni taşındılar.”

“Mükemmel bir fikir!” Sehun en güzel gömleğini giymek için dolabına koşturdu.

****************************

Yifan ablasına ziyarete gitmeyi teklif ettiğinde Kai’yi yeniden göreceği için çok sevinçliydi ama şimdi Kai’nin olası tepkilerini düşünürken oldukça gergindi. Ya Sehun’u yeniden görmek istemiyorsa? Ya Kai’nin içinde olduğu anısı beyninde hayalet gibi dolanan sadece Sehun ise? Ama Sehun şimdi aileden olduğu için Kai’nin Sehun’u görmezden gelemeyeceğini varsayıyordu.

“Neden o kadar huzursuzsun?” Yifan, Jooyeon’un yeni ve lüks evinin önünde beklerken sordu.

“Huh?”

Yifan ona bakarak bakışlarını Sehun’un gerginlikle yere vurduğu ayağına çevirdi. “Orada bir delik açacaksın.”

“Oh. Ben… Çişim var.”

“Aww.” Yifan kolunu Sehun’un boynuna attı ve şakağını öptü, tam o anda kapı açılmıştı.

“Sehun?” Kai şaşırarak söyledi. Kai’nin görüntüsüyle Sehun’un aniden nefesi kesilmişti. Nefesi kesilmişti resmen.

“Kai? Kim gelmiş?” Jooyeon Kai’in yanında göründü. “Sehun!” Kai’yi iterek Sehun’un üzerine atladı. “Ne kadar güzel bir sürpriz böyle, seni yer cücesi.” Kocaman gülümsemesiyle geriye çekildi. “Yifan. Nasılsın?”

“Harikayım. Sağol. Bizi içeri davet edecek misin yoksa dışarıda piknik mi yapalım?” Yifan kıkırdayarak söyledi.

“Oh ne kadar kabayım.” Jooyeon dramatik bir şekilde söyledi ve onları eve davet etti. “Benim için mi?”

“İkiniz için.” Jooyeon’a sarılı hediye paketini verdi.

“Hediyeleri severim.” Gülümsedi ve hayalet görmüş gibi görünen ya da Sehun’a öyle görünen Kai’ye döndü. “Hadi gelin, oturun.”

“Noona.” Sehun aniden seslendi.

“Efendim?”

“Bu gece burada kalabilir miyim?”

“Um.. Evet tabiki.”

“Sehun, ben kalamam. Bitirmem gereken işler var ve bilgisayarımı getirmedim. Neden bana daha önce söylemedin?” Yifan kaş çatarak söyledi. Kalamaması daha iyiydi.

“Affedersin. Sen eve gidebilirsin. Babam seni yeniden golf kulübüne götürmek istiyordu. Noonamla vakit geçirmek istiyorum. Kai içinde uygunsa.” Kai’nin bakışları Sehun’u deliyordu resmen.

Sırıtarak cevapladı Kai. “Benim için hiç sorun yok.”

“Şimdi Yifan da burada, yemek yapmaya yandaşım var artık!” Jooyeon şeytani şekilde gülerek söyledi.

“Tabii. Benim yemek becerimin seninkinden daha iyi olduğunu söyleyebilirim.” Yifan ona sertçe baktı.

“Whoa. Görüşürüz.”

Sehun kaşlarını çatıyordu. Yifan’ın ablasıyla bu kadar iyi anlaşabilmesinden nefret ediyordu.

***********************

“Tamam. Kabul ediyorum. Sen daha iyi yemek yapıyorsun. Aman tanrım, bu lazanyaya ölünür!” Sehun’un ablası bir parça lazanya için deliriyordu.

“Sana demiştim.” Yifan omuz silkti ve Sehun’a döndü. “İyi misin bebeğim?” Elini Sehun’un saçlarında gezdirdi ve Sehun’un ensesine indirdi. Sehun Kai’nin bir an kaş çattığını fark etti ve bu Sehun’a Kai’in onu kıskandığını düşündürttü.

“PG-13 çocuklar.” Yifan Sehun’un boynunu okşarken Jooyeon araya girdi.

“İstiyorsan sende kocanla cilveleşebilirsin. O benim sevgilim. Sorun ne?” Sehun sordu.

“Evet, ama ben bir ergen değilim ve toplum içinde uslu davranacak kadar olgunum.” Homurdandı.

Sehun gözlerini devirdi ve Kai’nin bakışlarının üzerinde olduğunun farkındalığıyla yemeğine gömüldü. “Eve ne zaman gideceksin?” Yifan’a bakmadan sordu.

“Biraz sonra. Rubic küpünü vermek için Lay’in evine uğramayı düşünüyorum.”

“Lay mi?” Kai yemek başladığından beri ilk kez konuşmuştu. “ADHD’li arkadaşın mı?”

“Nereden biliyorsun?” Sehun sordu.

“Çok belli.” Kai omuz silkti. “Parti gecesinde onunla ahlaksızca dans etmiştin?” Yamuk bir şekilde gülümsedi.

“Ahlaksızca dans mı?” Yifan kaşlarını çattı.

“Direk dansı.” Kai açıklayarak durumu daha da kötüleştiriyordu.

“Sehun.”

“Sarhoştum.”

“Belli ki bu yaptığı her yaramaz şeyde kullandığı bahane.” Kai alay ettiğinde Sehun domates gibi kızarmıştı.

“En azından benim bir bahanem var.” Sehun homurdandı. “Bazı insanlar hiçbir neden olmadan her türlü tehdidi yapıyorlar.”

“Ne demek istiyorsun?” Kai ona tısladı.

“Örnek olarak mesela, çok kızışmış bir köpek kendine partner arıyor. Eşini becermek için bahaneye ihtiyacı var mıdır? Hayır. Aynısı çoğu insan içinde geçerli.”

“Pekâlâ, o sürtüğün teklif etmesine göre değişir.”

Sehun’un ağzı açık kalmıştı ve bir şey diyemeden Jooyeon araya girdi. “Yeter millet. Bu harika bir lazanya ve anlamadığım şeyleri konuşmamayı tercih ederim.”

“Hangi kısmı anlamadın? Becermek için eş kısmını mı?” Kai, Jooyeon’a sırıttı ve onu belinden çekerek neredeyse sandalyesinden düşmesine neden olacaktı. “Ayrıntılara görebilirim.”

Jooyeon gergince güldü ve nazikçe Kai’yi itti. “PG-13 çocuklar.” Kıkırdadı ama Sehun yanaklarındaki kızarıklığı görmüştü.

Sehun, Kai’nin içinde delikler açarmışçasına çatalını sıkıca kavradı ve Kai aynı bakışlarla ona karşılık veriyordu.

**************************

“Yifan kalsaydı keşke.” Jooyeon söyledi.

“Babamla kaynaşıyorlar.” Sehun gözlerini devirerek söyledi. Bu alayın bokunu çıkardığından emindi. “Gerçekten çok güzel bir ev. İç mimarideki tüm beyaz dizaynı sevdim.”

“Kai’nin fikri.”

“Tanıştığınızdan beri ne kadar zaman oldu?”

“2 ay? Aşağı yukarı.” Yatakta Sehun’un yanına rahatça oturdu. Odası saf ve huzurlu görünüyordu. Mobilyalar hasırımsı ve açık maun rengiydi, odanın ortasında kocaman beyaz bir yatak ve beyaz perdelerle yarı saydam kapısı olan bir balkon vardı. Yatağın karşısındaki duvarda ise Kai ve Jooyeon’un kocaman siyah-beyaz bir portresi vardı.

Sehun alyansıyla oynayan JooYeon’a baktı. “Mutlu musun noona?”

Jooyeon gülümseyerek Sehun’a baktı. “Üzgün değilim Sehun.”

“Aynı şey değil.”

“İnek olma ve bana böyle sorular sorma. Yarın dışarı çıkalım. İkimiz. Kai ve ben balayına gitmeden önce.”

Balayı… Sehun yutkundu. “Tamam.” Yataktan kalktı. “İyi geceler.”

“İyi geceler Sehun-ah.”

Sehun odadan çıkarak kapıyı kapattığında Kai’in arkasında durduğunu gördü. “Konuşmamız lazım.” dedi Kai.

Sehun başta cevaplamadı ve sadece misafir odasına yöneldi. “Ödünç alabileceğim bir tişörte ihtiyacım var.” dedi.

“Bunu daha fazla yapmayacağım Sehun.”

Sehun durdu ve Kai’ye bakmak için arkasını döndü. “Beni istediğinde nerede bulacağını biliyorsun, Kai.” Bunu dedikten sonra yürümeye devam etti.

Misafir odası siyah mobilyaları ve beyaz yatakla rahat görünüyordu. Sehun perdeleri kapattı ve gömleğini çıkartarak yorgunca yürüyüp yatağa oturdu. Cebinde telefonu titriyordu ama Yifan olduğunu varsayarak çağrıyı görmezden geldi.

Kapı açıldı ve Kai elinde siyah bir tişörtle içeri girdi. Kapıyı arkasından kapatırken ışığı açmadı. “Al.” Tişörtü yatağa attı.

“Neden olduğunu bilmek istiyorum.” Sehun mırıldandı. “Neden ben?”

Kai, Sehun’dan başka her yere bakarak dudaklarını yaladı. “İyi geceler.” diye mırıldandı ve odadan çıktı.

Sehun kendini yatağa bıraktı ve koluyla yüzünü örterek derin bir nefes aldı. Bu kötüydü. Kai’ye karşı bir şeyler hissetmeye başlamıştı ve bunlar ne negatif ne de pozitif hislerdi.

Bir süre sonra kapı yeniden açıldı ve Sehun oturarak şaşkınca Kai’ye baktı. “Ne var?” diye sordu.

Kai kapıyı kapatarak kilitledi ve sonra yatağa yaklaşırken tişörtünü çıkarıp bir kenara fırlattı. “Sen yapmamı isterken kendimi gerçekten durduramıyorum Sehun.” Sessizce söyledi ve Sehun hemen ayağa kalkarak pantolonunu aceleyle çözmeye başladı.

Kai, Sehun’un başından kavradı ve dudaklarını Sehun’unkilere bastırarak gerçekten umutsuz bir öpüşmeyi başlattı. “Bekle.” Sehun, Kai’nin kaslarından iterek onu uzaklaştırdı. “Kimsenin bilmesine gerek yok.” dedi.

“Kimsenin bilmesine gerek yok.” Kai kabul etti ve Sehun’u başka bir derin öpüşmeye çekti. Elleri güneye seyahat ederek Sehun’un kalçasını pantolonu üzerinden avuçladı, Sehun’u kaldırarak dizini soktu. Sehun otomatikman bacaklarını Kai’nin beline doladı, bir elini Kai’nin ensesine sabitlemişken diğeriyle saçlarını karıştırıyordu. Dilleri çarpıştı ve kıvrıldı, emmek için hırslı bir mücadele vardı aralarında ve Kai’nin avucunu Sehun’un karnına gelerek diğeri sertçe yatağa itene kadar Sehun’u itti.

Kai, Sehun’un pantolonunu çıkardı ve yatağa tırmandı. Sehun’un çıplak bedeninin etrafında diz çökerek eğildi ve Sehun’u öpmeye başladı. Sehun Kai’yi kenara iterek üzerine çıktı. Kai’nin dudaklarını yeniden kavrayarak elini Kai’nin eşofmanından içeri daldırdı ve onu okşamaya başladı, Kai’nin ağzının içine inlemesine neden oluyordu.

Sehun dudaklarını Kai’nin çene hattına daha sonra boynuna sürükleyerek bedenini kelebek öpücükler konduruyordu, kasığına kadar geldi. Kai’nin kaslarını ve bel çizgisini emerek uzun bir süre geçirmişti ve sonra Kai’nin eşofmanını çıkardı.

“Senin için…” Kai nefes nefese soluyordu. “…çok yaşlı olduğumu sanıyordum.”

Sehun alayı görmezden geldi ve Kai’nin inanılmaz derecede sert ereksiyonuna başını eğdi. Yifan dışında başka bir erkeğe bunu hiç yapmamıştı. Pekâlâ, her zaman her şeyin ilki oluyordu. Dilini sızdıran başına dokunmak için çıkardı ve Kai yüksek sesle inledi.

Sehun daha fazla Kai’yle alay etmeden başını hafifçe emdi ve sonra tüm uzunluğunu ağzına aldı. Kai doğruldu ve kendini dirsekleriyle destekleyerek Sehun’un saçını kavradı, genç olanın yanakları Kai’yi tamamen sömürmek için içine çökmüştü ve başını aşağı yukarı hareket ettiriyordu. Kai’nin gözleri geriye kayarken başını arkaya attı ve Sehun’un dilini gövdesinde gezdirmesiyle sessizce inledi. Sehun’un saçını bırakarak kalçasını kavradı ve sertçe sıktırdı. “İşte bu bebeğim. Em.” Nefes nefese soludu ve bir parmağını Sehun’un büzüşmüş pembe deliğine gönderdi.

Kai parmağını Sehun’un başını hareket ettirmesinin ritmiyle içeri gönderiyordu, kalçalarını Sehun’un ağzına doğru kaldırıyordu. Sehun, Kai’nin ağzında zirveye ulaşmasını istemediği için geri çekildi. Kai’nin parmağı Sehun’un içinde hareket ederken dudakları yeniden birleşti.

Bunu yeniden yapıyordu. Bencildi. Kötüydü. Aldatıyordu. Ve bundan zevk alıyordu.

*********************

“Kendimi, seni istemekten alıkoyamıyorum Kai. Bilmiyorum ama iyi hissettiriyor.” Sehun Kai’nin kalp atışlarını dinleyerek mırıldandı, iki saatlik vuruşlar ve hızlı solukların sonunda Kai’nin göğsüne yatmıştı.

Kai’nin parmakları Sehun’un saçlarıyla oynarken göğsü durağan bir hızda inip kalkıyordu. “Bu durmak zorunda.”

“Hayır, değil.” Sehun başını kaldırdı ve Kai’ye baktı. “Çoktan üç kere yaptık. Devam edip etmememizin ne farkı var?”

“Fark ediyor.” Kai oturdu. “Seninle seks yapmak… Tanımlayamadığım bir şey. Ve kim bahanem olmadığını söyledi? Bahanem var Sehun. Senden etkileniyorum. Ama bu evli olmadığım anlamına gelmiyor.”

“Yeni mi fark ettin?” Sehun ona ters ters baktı.

“Demeye çalıştığım şey… Sen… Jooyeon’dan farklısın. Toplum gözünde sen –“

“Fahişeye mi benzeyeceğim?” Sehun kaşlarını kaldırdı. “Yuva yıkan kişi? Ne demeye çalışıyorsun?” Kai’yi göğsünden ittirdi. “Seninle tanışalı 2 hafta bile olmadı. Üç kere beni becermene izin verdim. Ve sen tam olarak ne demeye çalışıyorsun?”

“Seni her zaman becerebilirim, tamam! Ama bu kendini önemli ilan edeceğin anlamına gelmez.”

Sehun inanamayarak gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Senden asla beni önemli biri olarak görmeni istemedim. Tabiki Jooyeon senin için daha önemli olmalı. O zaman neden onunla tatmin olamıyorsun? Ne? Bir kadını memnun edemiyor musun?” Bununla Sehun sert bir tokat yemişti. Kai yataktan kalktı ve eşofmanını giymeye başladı. Sehun tokattan dolayı hala şaşkındı.

“Ben cinsel olarak senden etkileniyorum. Beni çok fazla sertleştiriyorsun. Senin her şeyin beni sertleştiriyor. Ama o benim karım. Aynısı senin içinde geçerli. Ben harika bir partnerim ama yine de senin bir sevgilin var.” Kai her şeyi Sehun’un yüzüne vuruyordu. “Dediğim gibi, seni her zaman becerebilirim. Bundan zevk alacağını biliyorum. Ama hepsi bu kadar. Bağ yok. Kimsenin bilmesine gerek yok.”

Sehun yüzünü avucuna gömerek iç çekti. “Haklısın.” Kafasını kaldırıp Kai’ye baktı. “Kimsenin bilmesine gerek yok. Bağ yok.” Uzandı ve tavana bakmaya başladı.

“Ablan için endişelenmek zorunda değilsin. Endişeleneceğini sanmıyorum. Eğer endişelenseydin altıma yatmazdın.”

“Defol.”


	7. 7.Bölüm

“Neredesin?” Ablası onu oyuncak dükkânına çekerken Sehun, Yifan’a telefonda sordu.

“Beni babandan kurtarabilir misin?” Yifan fısıldadığında Sehun yalandan kıkırdadı.

“Senin için çok kötü.”

“Neredesin?”

“Benimle dışarıda!” Jooyeon Sehun’un koluna girerek bağırdı.

“Lanet olsun noona, onu duyabiliyor musun?” Şaşırmıştı.

“Evet.” Omuz silkti. “Senin için çok kötü Sehun. Çünkü sevgilinin kıçın hakkında konuştuğunu duydum.”

Sehun kızardı. Sabah erkenden Yifan’la ahlaksız konuşmasını duyması yeterince kötüydü ve şimdi de bu vardı. “Kıçım hakkında bir şey demedi. Biraz sonra görüşürüz Yifan.”

“Tamam bebeğim. Ablana selam söyle.” Yifan inleyerek söyledi.

“Söylerim. Güle güle.” Yifan’ın ‘seni seviyorum’ demesine fırsat vermeden kapattı. “Ne zaman oyuncak toplamayı bırakacaksın, noona?” Garipti. Jooyeon’un yaşındaki çoğu kadın stilettolar toplardı. Ama JooYeon değil. Oyuncaklara ve sevimli minyatür oyuncaklara takıntısı vardı.

“Neden durmalıyım ki?”

“Bilmiyorum… çünkü biraz yaşlısın?”

Jooyeon Sehun’un kafasına vurdu ve bir oyuncağı almak için uzandı. “Çok güzel görünüyor.”

“Noona?”

“Hm?”

Sehun boğazındaki yumruyu yutkundu. “Sadece bir soru... bir senaryo tamam.” Kayıtsız görünmek için zorla gülümsedi. “Kocanın seni başka biriyle aldattığını öğrenseydin… ne yapardın?”

Jooyeon nefesini tuttuğunda Sehun olduğu yerin dibine geçmek istiyordu. “Yifan seni aldattı mı?!”

“Ne?!”

“Aman tanrım! Onun öyle biri olduğunu düşünmemiştim! Biliyordum! Davranışları ve konuşmaları… aman tanrım Sehun…”

“Abartmayı kes. Sana uymuyor.”

Jooyeon gülümsedi. “Yani Yifan seni aldatmadı.”

Sehun neredeyse dilini ısıracaktı konuşurken. “Aldatmadı.”

‘Ben aldattım…’

“Pekala.” Gereksizce sırıtarak homurdandı. “Öyle birisi değil. Kai öyle birisi ama.”

“Ne tür?”

“O an için yaşayan türü. Biliyorum işte.”

“Tamam. Ama yaptığını varsayalım.”

“Yapmayacaktır. Hadi ama.” Kolunu Sehun’un koluna doladı ve onu çekiştirdi.

**************************

Alışveriş merkezine pahalı bir ziyaretten sonra Jooyeon Sehun’u eve gönderdi çünkü Sehun Jooyeon’un evine gitmek istememişti, Kai’yle karşılaşacağını biliyordu ve dün geceden sonra kendini daha fazla utandırmak istemiyordu. Dün gece Kai’in anlatmaya çalıştığı şey basitçe Sehun’un becerdiği birisi olduğu ve evli olduğu için Sehun’un hiçbir şey beklememesiydi. Hepsi bu kadar. Ama Kai centilmen olarak bunu kötü bir tavırla söylememişti. Yine de içerik aynıydı.

Sehun anıları aklından çıkaramıyordu. Dün gece yaptıklarında hislerinin karışmadığını söylemeye cesareti yoktu. Belki Kai için sadece cinsel bir çekimdi ama Sehun için farklı bir şeydi, yeni bir şeydi. Ne olduğunu keşfedemediği bir şey. Sehun, Kai’in dediği her şeyi kabul edebilirdi. “Bağ yok.” Tamam. “Sehun’u her zaman becerebilirdi. Ve Sehun’un bundan zevk alacağını biliyordu.” Doğru. Ama Sehun’un Jooyeon’u umursamadığını söylediğinde tamamen yanılıyordu.

“Hey anne.” Sehun eve girerken selamladı.

“Selam tatlım. Ablan ve eniştenle eğlendin mi?” diye sordu.

“Hm. Yifan nerede? Döndü mü?”

“Hayır. Babanla dışarıda hala.”

“Tamam. Ben dinleneceğim.”

“Kai nasıl?”

Sehun duyduğu isimle donmuştu. Birisinin isminin geçmesiyle bile bu kadar gerilip heyecanlanması çok garipti. Yeni bir şeydi. “İyi sanırım.” Çok konuşmadan hızla odasına giderek ayakkabılarını bir köşeye fırlattı ve yatağa gömüldü.

Çok uyumamıştı, Sehun biliyordu. Ama kalçasındaki soğuk el pantolonunu indirirken birden uyandı. “Ne yapıyorsun?” Uykulu bir sesle sordu, döndüğünde Yifan’ın üstsüz bir halde yanında uzandığını gördü ve muhtemelen pantolonu da yoktu ama Sehun örtülü olduğu için emin olamıyordu.

“Lanet olsun. Neden en iyi kısmında uyanmak zorundasın ki?” Yifan inledi.

“En iyi kısmında mı? Ne yapıyordun?”

“Sırtına iz bırakıyordum sadece.” Sırıttığında Sehun o anda kendinin de üstsüz olduğunu fark etti. Yifan’ın gömleğini nasıl çıkardığını bilmiyordu ama Sehun’un uykusunda ya da sarhoşken tamamen kendinden geçmesi mantıklı bir açıklamaydı.

Sehun yüzünü avuçlarıyla örttü ve iç çekti. “Babam evde mi?”

“Evet. Tanrım, o… çok zorlayıcı biri.”

“Biliyorum.” Sehun sevgilisine baktı ve zayıfça gülümsedi. Yifan ona çıkma teklif etmeseydi neler olabilirdi merak ediyordu. Arkadaş kalabilirler miydi? “Gidip onunla konuşmam lazım.”

Yifan derin nefes aldı ve sertçe kendini yatağa bıraktı. Sehun yataktan kalktı ve gömleğini giyerek odadan çıktı. “Baba?” Babasının yatak odasına girdiğinde yaşlı adamın yatakta kucağındaki bilgisayara baktığını gördü. Sehun her zaman babasının hafta sonları bile çalışma yeteneğine hayrandı.

“Merhaba, oğlum.” Babası gözlüklerinin üzerinden baktı ve erkekçe gülümsedi.

Sehun kapıyı kapatarak yatağın kenarına oturdu. “Yifan’ı… sevdin mi?”

Babası güldü. “Bu ani oldu.”

“Ben ciddiyim baba.”

“O iyi bir çocuk. İyi bir aileden geliyor sanırım. İyi davranışlarıyla.”

Sehun’un telefonu pantolonunun cebinde titredi ve kimden mesaj geldiğine bakmak için çıkardı. Bilinmeyen bir numaradan **Seksi gece için teşekkürler** mesajı geldiğini görünce gözleri kocaman oldu. Doğru. Kai’ye numarasını vermemişti bile henüz.

“Sehun?” Babası seslendi.

“Evet. Yani… benim ve onun birlikteliğim konusunda sorunun yok, değil mi?”

“Neden onaylamamam gerektiğini anlamıyorum. Ailesiyle tanıştın mı?”

Telefonu yeniden titredi. **Üzgünüm.**

Sehun telefonunu sıkıca kavradı ve mesajı görmezden geldi. “Hayır baba. Yakında tanıştıracağını söyledi.”

“Yakında mı? Telefonda hiç konuşmadın mı onlarla?”

Yeni bir titreşim. ** 8----> O** (Ç/N: anlayanlar el kaldırsın kkk)

Sehun’un ağzı açık kalmıştı ama kendini hemen toparladı. Kai ne yapmaya çalışıyordu?! Yifan’ın bu mesajları okuyabileceğini düşünmüyor muydu gerçekten? Ya da bir niyeti mi vardı?

“Hayır. Yifan biraz… ailesiyle pek iletişimi yok.”

“Ama bu sevgilisini ailesiyle tanıştıramaz anlamına gelmez, değil mi? Çıkmaya başladığınızın ertesi günü söylemiştin sen, yalan mı?”

“Evet baba. Ama herkes değil-“ Elindeki telefon titrediğinde durdu. ** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) **

“Meşgul falan mısın?”

“Uh? Ah hayır. Sadece… birisi.”

Babası iç çekti. “Ablanı bir şekilde iyi bir yere yerleştirdim. Senin de iyi bir hayatın olsun istiyorum Sehun.”

Sehun başını boş boş salladı.

************************

O günden sonra üç gün boyunca Kai’den haber alamamıştı. Jooyeon her gün arıyordu ama Sehun’un annesi çok yapışkan olmamasını ve kocasına yeterli ilgi göstermesi konusunda onu uyarıyordu. Sehun ve Yifan şehri geziyorlar, playstation oynuyorlar, alışveriş yapıyorlar, arabayla geziyorlardı ama daha fazlasını yapmıyorlardı hiç. Sehun henüz öyle bir şey yapmaya hazır değildi.

“Lay’le buluştun mu?” Sehun arabayla dışarı çıktıktan sonra sordu.

Yifan elini cebine soktu ve Rubic küpü çıkardı. Kendi kendine gülümseyerek, “Henüz değil.” dedi.

Sehun gülümsemenin ne anlama geldiğini merak ediyordu ama boşverdi. “Birkaç gün önce ona mesaj attım.”

“Ve?”

“Kedisini beslediğini söyledi.”

“Kedisi mi var?” Yifan’ın dudağının kenarı kıvrıldı.

“Beyaz bir tane.”

“Sevimli.”

Sehun ön kapıyı açtığında, JooYeon’un merdivenlerin altında annesiyle konuştuğunu gördü. “Noona?”

“Sehun. Gelmişsin.” Yanına gelerek hemen ona sarıldı. “Ben yarın Venedik’e gidiyorum. Hoşça kal demeye geldim.”

Sehun’un kalbi sıkıştı. Kai de gidecekti. Bu üç günde Sehun’un onu zihninden çıkaramadığı tek bir saniye bile olmamıştı. “Kai nerede?” Sehun sonunda ablasına sorabilmişti.

“Evde. Valizini topluyor hala.”

Sehun dudaklarını ısırdı ve ne kadar süreliğine olmayacaklarını sordu.

“Üç hafta. Neden soruyorsun? Beni özleyecek misin?” Parmağıyla Sehun’un göğsünü dürttü. Kai keşke ilk gece bunu yapmasaydı, Sehun belki de ablasıyla bu kadar garip hissetmezdi. Her şey olması gerektiği gibi olmalıydı. Şimdi, ortalık karışmıştı.

“Muhtemelen.” Sehun dürüstçe söyledi. Ablasıyla gerilim olmadan geçen eski günlerini özlüyordu.

“Aw. Sana şekerler alacağım. Sana da Yifan. Ben döndüğümde evlenmemiş olursanız iyi olur.”

“Endişelenme. Olmaz.” Yifan gülümseyerek cevapladı.

Jooyeon bir süre daha kaldı ve gittiğinde Sehun odasına giderek Kai’ye mesaj attı. **Seni görmem lazım.**

Cevap bekleyerek yatağa oturdu. Yifan’ın kahkahalarının gittikçe yaklaştığını duyabiliyordu. “Yifan. Küpü geri ver de gel.” Sehun aceleyle söyledi.

“Ne? Neden? Saat geç oldu Sehun.”

“Lay bana senin yüzünden kızgın. Git şimdi.”

“Yarın giderim.”

“Gitmezsin. Sen her şeyi erteleyen birisin.”

“Sehun yağmur yağacak gibi. Yarın giderim tamam mı? Söz veriyorum. Ona bir şekilde vermek istiyordum zaten.”

“O zaman şimdi git!”

“Hey, neden bu kadar sinir bozucusun? Tamam. Tamam.” Yifan kaş çatıyordu ama hemen yumuşadı ifadesi. “Sen de gel.”

“Ben neden geliyorum? Kendin git.”

Mesaj geldi. **Neden?** Sehun kafasını kaldırıp Yifan’a baktı. “Garip olacaktır Sehun.”

“Umurumda değil.”

“Kızmayı bırak. Benim hatam. Tamam. Anladım. Düzelteceğim. Annenin arabasını alabilir miyim?”

“Tabii.”

Yifan başıyla onayladı ve inledi ama gitti. Telefonunu açarak Kai’ye cevap yazdı. **Sadece bir süreliğine.**

**Nerede?**

**Herhangi bir yerde.**

Birkaç dakika sonra Kai’den cevap geldi. **Horizon Otelinde buluş benimle.**

Kimseye söylemeden Sehun evden çıktı ve Yifan haklıydı. Yağmur yağıyordu. Kai, Sehun’a otelde buluşmalarını söylemişti. Mesajdan bile Sehun’un umutsuzluğunu hissetmiş olabilir miydi?

Sehun taksi bulmak için ana yola çıkana kadar sırılsıklam olmuştu. Dakikalar içinde otelin girişindeydi ve telefonuna baktığında Kai’den gelen yeni mesajı gördü. **456.**

Sehun bir an durarak yüzündeki yağmur damlalarını sildi ve tereddüt etmeden otele girdi. Horizon Oteli, Jooyeon ve Kai’in evinden çok uzak değildi ki Kai bu yüzden seçmişti anlaşılan. Ayrıca yağmur yağıyordu o yüzden açık alanda buluşamazlardı. Ve geceydi. Restoranda ya da kafede buluşmak da mantıklı değildi. Sehun, Kai’yle öyle yerlerde buluşmak istemiyordu.

Kim bilir bu üç haftada neler olurdu. Kai Jooyeon’a ilgi duyabilirdi ve Sehun onu kollarını açarak kabul edeceğinden emin değildi. En azından son bir kereliğine Kai’nin dokunuşuna ihtiyacı vardı.

Kapıyı çalarak Sehun ayakkabılarını sabırsızca yere vuruyordu çünkü ayakkabıları ıslanmıştı ve tişörtü üzerine yapışmıştı. Kai kapıyı açtı ve Sehun bir şey yapamadan onu içeri çekerek ıslak olsun olmasın ona sarıldı, kapıyı hemen kapattı.

Sehun onu ittirdi. “Bunu nasıl söyleyebilirsin?”

“Neyi?”

“Ablamı önemsemediğimi. Senin onunla hiç kan bağın yok. Benim var. Kocasını istediğimi fark ettiğim her an nasıl hissettiğimi düşünsene.”

“Sehun sana söyledim-“

“Biliyorum. Bağ yok. Ama beni o şekilde yargılayamazsın.”

“O zaman neden buradasın?”

“Bilmiyorum! Kahrolası neden burada olduğumu bilmiyorum!”

Kai ellerini yumruk haline getirdi ve Sehun’a yaklaşarak yüzünden kavrayıp kendine çekti. Sehun kollarını Kai’nin boynuna dolayarak göğüslerini birleştirdi ve dudaklarına yapıştı. Kai öpücükten geri çekilerek Sehun’un ıslak tişörtünü çıkardı ve kendi tişörtüne döndü. Aç bir öpücükle yeniden dudaklarını birleştirdiler, çıplak göğüsleri birbirine sürtüyordu, Kai’nin parmakları ise Sehun’un omurgasında geziniyordu.

Sehun parmağındaki alyansına dayanamayarak Kai’nin elini yanağından çekti. Kai Sehun’un dudaklarını yaladı, sıcak nefesini dudaklarına karşı üfledi ve umutsuz öpücüklerini bozarak alyansını çıkardı. Yüzüğü yatağın yanına atarken Sehun da telefonunu kapatıyordu. Bedenleri yeniden buluştu, birbirlerinin ısılarında eriyorlardı ve Sehun Kai’nin ona bu gece tamamen sahip olmasına izin verecekti. Bağ olsun ya da olmasın.

“Dün gece neredeydin?” Sehun sabah onun yanında uyandığında Yifan sordu. Artık gücü kalmamıştı. Kai’nin ve onun dün gece yaptıkları, hızlı ve aceleyle olsa bile, çok güzel hissettirmişti. Sehun histen dolayı ağlamak istiyordu. “Seni aradım sürekli ve dün gece de geç geldin?”

“Dışarıya çıktım ve bataryam düştü.” Sehun kayıtsız bir tavırla cevapladı.

Yifan sertçe bakıyordu “İyi görünmüyorsun Sehun.”

“İyi değilim tamam mı! Her küçük şeyle beni rahatsız etmeyi kes.” Mırıldandı ve yataktan kalktı. Kai’nin vuruşlarını ve kalça kemiklerinin ona çarpmasını hala hissedebiliyordu. Yifan dişlerini sıkarak bakışlarını Sehun’dan başka yöne çevirdi. “Affedersin.”

“Bir şey konuşmak istiyordum ama boşver. Havanda görünmüyorsun.” O da yataktan kalktı.

“Yifan-“

“Ne biliyor musun, bu günlerde seni anlayamıyorum Sehun. Buraya gelmemi isteyen sendin. Ve son zamanlarda sana dokunmama izin vermiyorsun. Neden? Cidden merak ediyorum.”

“Belki de ayrılmalıyız.”

Yifan’ın ağzı açık kalmıştı. “Sehun, şöyle şakalar yapma.”

“Şaka yapmıyorum.”

“Kim böyle ufak bir tartışmadan dolayı ayrılır? Ne hakkında tartıştığımızı bile bilmiyorum.”

Sehun yüzünü ovuşturdu ve yatağın diğer tarafındaki Yifan’a baktı. “Affedersin. Abartıyorum.”

“İstersen sana biraz süre vereceğim. Ama bir daha böyle konuşma.”

“Affedersin.” Yüzlerce kez özür dileyebilirdi ve bu Sehun’un yaptıklarını telafi etmezdi, bunu biliyordu. Suçlu olarak Sehun acizdi. Kai’yi istiyordu. Kai’nin her bir zerresini istiyordu. Ama ciddi bir şekilde değil. Bağ yok, kendine hatırlattı. Yifan’dan ayrılmak hiçbir iyi şeye yaramayacaktı. Kai, Sehun’la çıkmaya başlayacak değildi. Evli bir adamdı. Ve Sehun ablası dahil olduğu için evliliğini mahvedemezdi.

“Gidip telefon konuşması yapacağım. İstersen daha çok konuşabiliriz.” Yifan söyledi ama Sehun başını iki yana sallayarak banyoya yöneldi. O anda başının döndüğünü hissetti ve Yifan yakalamasaydı düşecekti. “Sehun? İyi misin?!”

“Evet. Biraz… başım dönüyor.” Doğruldu ve gözlerini sıkıca kapattı. “Tanrım. Wow.” Şakaklarını tutarak kendine gelmeye çalışıyordu. Sabah sabah neden bu kadar başı dönüyordu ve dün gece kafası iyi falan değildi, tabiki Kai’nin derinlerine gömüldüğünde ikisinin de soluması dışında.

“Bebeğim, iyi olduğuna emin misin?”

“Evet. Evet.”


	8. 8.Bölüm

“Lay? Burada ne yapıyorsun?” Sehun kapıda çok sinirli bir Lay’le karşılaşınca sordu.

“O nerede?”

“Kim nerede?”

“Uzun sevgilin.”

“Bir sorun mu var?”

“Çok sorun var Sehun. Ama şu anda ondan bir şey almam lazım.”

“Pekala… girsene.” Sehun, Lay’in neye kızdığını anlamadan içeri girmesine izin verdi. Yifan üç gece önce özür dilememiş miydi? Üç gece önce, Sehun tutkuyla Kai’ye sahipti ve şimdi sürekli somurtuyordu çünkü Kai ve Jooyeon’un ne yaptığını bilmiyordu ve öğrenmeyi çok istiyordu.

“Affedersin biraz çocuksuydum.” Lay koltuğa otururken mırıldandı. “Annem hasta. O yüzden çalışıp ona bakıyordum.”

“Hasta mı?”

“O her zaman hasta Sehun. Biliyorsun.”

“Evet, ama bana söylemeliydin dostum. Yifan o gece uğradı mı?”

Lay dudaklarını ısırdı ve başını eğdikten sonra Sehun’a baktı. “Uğradı.”

“Ve?”

“Havamda değildim…”

“Ee?”

“Yani kapıyı suratına kapattım.”

Sehun iç çekti. “O üzgün, biliyorsun.”

“Öyle görünmüyor.”

“Öyle ama.”

“Kim ne?” Yifan oturma odasına girerken sordu ve Sehun’un yanında durdu. Bu sırada Lay yerinden kalkmıştı. Yifan’a doğru yaklaştı ve yüzündeki çatılmış ifadeyle elini uzatarak avucunu açtı. Yifan, Lay’in davranışından dolayı bir kaşını havaya kaldırmıştı.

“Geri ver onu.” Lay sinirli görünüyordu ama sesindeki tırmalayıcı tını çok sahteydi ki Sehun göründüğü kadar sinirli olmadığını biliyordu.

“Oh.” Yifan bağırdı ve arkasını dönerek hızla merdivenleri çıkıt.

“Hey dinle.” Sehun, Lay’e söyledi. “Haftaya sahile gideceğiz. Gelmek ister misin?” Sehun’un fikri değildi ama Yifan yeterince vakti geçirmediklerinden sürekli yakınıyordu ve küçük bir aile gezisi düzenleyen Sehun’un annesinin fikrinden şikayet ediyordu. “Hâlâ arayı düzeltmem lazım.”

“Bir süre daha etrafta takılacaksın, değil mi? Sorun değil. Daha sonra arayı kapatırız. Romantik tatilini mahvetmek istemiyorum.”

“Komik olma. Ailem de gelecek. Eğer sende orada olursan güzel olur.”

“Sevgilin bundan hoşlanmayacak.”

“Neden hoşlanmayacakmışım?” Yifan elinde Rubic küple geri dönmüştü.

Lay gözlerini kaçırdı, hala kaş çatıyordu ve elini uzattığında Yifan küpü ona verdi. “Eminim Yifan bir şey demeyecektir. Lay sahile bizimle gelmeli.” Sehun, Yifan’a söyledi. Dürüst olmak gerekirse en azından Lay orada olursa Sehun kendini Yifan’dan kurtarabilirdi. Yifan’ın ona dokunmasına engel olmak her gün biraz daha zorlaşıyordu. Batıyordu. Sehun’un bedeni Yifan’ın dokunuşuyla çökecekmiş gibiydi.

Yifan ensesini kaşıyarak gözlerini ondan kısa olan ve önünde dikilen Lay’e dikmişti. “Benim bir sorunum yok sonuçta. Gelmelisin.” En sonunda konuşmuştu.

“Oh bakmayı kes. Seni korkunç gösteriyor. Kaş çatman.” Sehun bir kolunu Lay’in boynuna dolayarak yorum yaptı. Yifan’ın sertçe bakıp bakmadığını görmek için hızla ona baktı ama bakmıyordu. Aslında camdan dışarıya bakıyordu.

“Buraya nasıl geldin?” Yifan, Lay’e sordu.

“Seni ilgilendiriyor mu?” Lay homurdandı.

“Bana öyle bakmayı kes tamam. Özür dilediğimi çoktan söyledim. Böyle olduğunu bilmiyordum. Ve cidden hiçbir şey demedim bile. Abartıyorsun. Ve lanet olsun, eğer istiyorsan seni eve götürmeme izin ver.”

Sehun ve Lay ona sertçe bakıyordu. Sehun’un Yifan’ı böyle saçmalarken gördüğü son sefer Sehun’a onunla ilk kez beraber olmasını teklif ederkendi.

Ve işte yeniden olmuştu. Sehun’un başı dönüyordu aniden. Son üç gündür böyleydi ve Sehun kan şekerinin düştüğünden emindi.

“Sehun?” Yifan seslendi.

“Hm. Efendim.” Sehun mırıldandı ve koltuğun koluna oturdu.

“Neden bu kadar solgun ve yorgun görünüyorsun?” Lay elini Sehun’un omzuna koydu. “İyi misin?”

“Günlerdir böyle ve doktora gitmeyi reddediyor.” Yifan inledi.

“Onun doktordan korktuğunu bilmiyor musun?”

“Ne?” Yifan’ın gözleri genişledi ve suçluluk ifadesine yansımıştı. “Ben.. bilmiyordum.”

“Ne biliyorsun o zaman?”

“Çocuklar. Ben iyiyim.” Sehun araya girdi. “Anneme bunu söyledim. Bana ilaç alacağını söyledi. O yüzden sakinleşin.”

“Sen öyle diyorsan.” Lay iç çekti. “Gitmeliyim. Annem evde yalnız.”

“Seni bırakırım. Olur mu Sehun?” Yifan’ın Lay’i eve bırakmayı teklif etmesi garipti ama Sehun niyetini düşünemeyecek kadar yorgundu.

“Tabii olur.”

Yifan ve Lay evden çıkarken onu kapıya itmek için neredeyse Lay’in küçük sırtına dokunuyordu ama Lay elini ittirerek Yifan’a kaşlarını çattı. “Affedersin.” Sehun onları izlerken hızla özür dilemişti Yifan.

Gözden kaybolur kaybolmaz Sehun odasına koştu ve hızla banyoya giderek öğlen yemeğini çıkardı. Sehun tuvaletin kenarlarını tutup içindekileri çıkarırken kusmuk yemek borusunu yakıyordu ve bitirdiğinde başının dönmesi durmuştu. Ağzını duruladı ve yüzünü yıkadı, aynı zamanda hem yorgun hem de rahatlamış hissediyordu. Uzun bir süre derince nefesler alarak aynadaki yansımasını izledi.

Neden son zamanlardaki günleri umutsuz ve neşesiz geçiyordu? Her şeyi böyle tersine çevirecek ne kötülük yapmıştı? Kai’ye abayı yakması ve onu aklından çıkaramaması dışında kötü bir şey olmamıştı. O da insandı. İnsanlar karmaşıklardı. Sehun’un hayatı karmaşıklaşmaya başlamıştı ama yine de ellerinin Kai’in ne yaptığını öğrenmek için JooYeon’u aramaya kaşındığını inkar edemiyordu. Kai’in ona yeniden dokunmasını arzuladığını inkar edemiyordu. Hayır. Yifan, Sehun’u Kai’nin ettiği gibi tatmin edemiyordu. Bu apaçık bir gerçekti.

O anda gerçeklik suratına bir tokat misali vurmuştu.

Yıldırım hızıyla Sehun merdivenleri indi ve ceketini alarak evden çıktı.

**************************

“Sehun?” Yifan banyonun kapısını çaldı, Sehun bir saattir içerideydi. “Sehun daha ne kadar sürecek?”

Kapıyı açtı ve Yifan’a şok olmuş bir ifadeyle bakıyordu. “Yifan.”

“Bebeğim, iyi misin?” Kollarını hemen Sehun’un beline dolamıştı. Sehun başını Yifan’ın omzuna yasladı bir anlığına ve umutsuzca ağlamak istiyordu.

‘Pozitif’ hamilelik testinin sonucuydu.

“Ben…” Sehun mırıldanarak geri çekildi. Telefonunu alarak odadan çıktı ve aşağıya indi, annesi işten henüz dönmüştü. Onu görmezden gelerek Sehun dışarıya çıktı ve Jooyeon’u aradı çünkü annesi sadece onun numarasını vermişti.

“Alo?” Jooyeon cevaplamıştı.

“Noona. Kai orada mı?” Aceleyle Sehun konuya girdi.

“Hm? Evet burada. Ne oldu? Neden sesin öyle çıkıyor? İyi misin?” Sesi neşeli çıkıyordu.

“Evet. Sadece… onunla konuşmam lazım.” Şu anda bir bahane düşünemiyordu.

“Bekle. Telefonu ona vereyim.”

Bir süre sonra Kai cevapladı. “Sehun?”

“Kai.” Sehun’u duymak bile Sehun’un gözlerini sulandırmıştı.

“Ne oldu?” Onun da sesi neşeli çıkıyordu.

“Ben… seninle bir şey konuşmam lazım.”

“Evet? Tanrı aşkına! Gıdıklamayı kes!” Kai aniden bağırdı ve Sehun diğer hatta Jooyeon’un kıkırdamasını duyabiliyordu.

“Hiç.” Sehun söyledi.

“Ne?”

“Hiç.” Aramayı sonlandırdı ve odasına gitmek için arkasını döndü. Orada Yifan’ın elindeki hamilelik testini incelediğini gördü.

“Sehun, ne… oldu?” Endişeli bir sesle sordu.

Sehun kollarını Yifan’ın beline doladı ve ona sarılarak yüzünü boynuna gömdü. “Ben hamileyim Yifan.”

İki saniyelik sessizlik Sehun’un hayatındaki en uzun geçen saniyelerdi ve sonsuz gibiydi. Sonra Yifan’ın saçlarını okşadığını hissetti. Sehun sevgilisinin kırmızı gözlerine baktı. “Ben..” Sehun’un yanağını okşayarak söyledi.

“Babası sen değilsin.”


	9. 9.Bölüm

“Sehun.” Yifan şaşkın ve korku dolu ifadeyle geri çekildi. “Neden böyle bir şey söylüyorsun?” Kaşlarını çatarak sordu.

Sehun onun gözlerine bakamıyordu. Ama Yifan’ı bundan sorumlu tutamazdı. “Çünkü gerçek bu.”

Yifan yorgun bir nefes koyuverdi ve yüzünü ovuşturdu. “Ne dedin?”

“Evet. Başkasıyla yattım.”

Birkaç dakika boyunca aralarında sessizlik oldu. “Başka biriyle yattın.” Yifan sesinde mizah olmadan tekrarladı.

“Ve bunun için üzgün değilim. Çünkü olsaydım başta böyle bir şey yapmazdım.”

“Neden?” Yifan’ın sorusuydu. Neden. Ve Sehun’un buna verecek cevabı yoktu. “Sana neden diye sordum.”

“Bilmiyorum.”

“Kimdi?”

“Önemli mi?”

“Bunu yaptığını söylerken beni sevdin mi hiç?”

“Muhtemelen hayır.”

Sehun’un gözlerine şokla bakıyordu. Sehun, Yifan’ın önünde ağlamamak için dua ediyordu. Ağlamak istiyordu. Yifan’ın omzunda ağlamak istiyordu. “Yalan söylüyorsun Sehun.”

“Ne?”

“Seni tanımadığımı mı sanıyorsun? Neden umurunda değilmiş gibi davranıyorsun? Gözlerine bak. Acı çekiyorsun, değil mi?”

“Umurumda değil.” Söyledi. “Ne düşündüğün umurumda değil. Gerçek bu.”

“Sehun.” İleriye bir adım attı ve Sehun’un yüzünü kavradı. Gözleri yaşlarla doluydu ama akmasına engel oluyordu. “Yapma bunu.”

“Bu kadar saçmalık yeter Yifan.” Onu ittirdi. “Sana az önce başka adamın çocuğuna hamile olduğunu söyledim. Kendine saygın yok mu hiç?”

Yifan’ın gözyaşları ilk düşmeye başlayınca ardından Sehun’unkiler ona katılmıştı. “Ne kadardır bunu yapıyorsun?” Sesi fısıltı gibiydi.

“Bir süredir.”

“Neden?” Aynı soruyu tekrarladı.

“Çünkü ben çuvalladım. Sana sadık kalamadım. Yeterli mi?”

“Hayır. Eğer bunları yaptıysan en azından iyi bir açıklamayı hak ediyorum!”

“Tamam! Beni tatmin edemiyorsun!”

“Siktir.” Tısladı ve yüzünü avuçları arasına gömdü. “Kendini becerttin ve sonra seni tatmin edemediğimi söylüyorsun? Kimin piçini taşıyorsun?”

“Aferin sana Yifan. Sonunda kahrolası anladın.”

“Seni seviyorum Sehun.” Sertçe söyledi. “Seni çok seviyorum, mantıklı düşünemiyorum. Benden ne yapmamı istiyorsun?”

“Beni yalnız bırakmanı ve kendi hayatını kurmanı istiyorum.”

“Gidebilirim. Bir dakika içinde. Ama bir şey bana senin iyi olmadığını söylüyor.”

“Tabiki iyi değilim! Çocuğumun babasına baba olacağını bile söyleyemiyorum! Bu benim hatam için ödediğim bedel ve seni bu saçmalığın içine çekmek istemiyorum. O yüzden git. Bu kadar yeter. Bunu sana daha fazla yapamam.”

“Çocuğu aldır.”

“Ve?”

“Deneyip yeniden başlayacağız.”

“Nasıl işe yarayacağını bile bilmiyorum. Bu seni aldattığım gerçeğini değiştirmeyecek. Başka bir erkeğin bana dokunmasına izin verdiğim gerçeğini değiştirmeyecek.”

Yifan gözlerini kapattı ve birkaç derin nefes alarak yeniden açtı. “Bununla tek başına baş etmeyeceksin. Gidemem Sehun. Gidemeyecek kadar çok şey hayal ettim.”

“Deli misin? Sana hamile olduğumu söyledim! Başka bir adamın çocuğuna!”

“Umurumda değil.”

Sehun onun dediğine inanamamazlıkla Yifan’ın yüzüne bakıyordu öylece. “Seni sevdim Yifan. Sevdiğimi düşündüm. Ama artık sevemiyorum.”

Bir dakika sonra Yifan yüzündeki acı dolu ifadeyle başıyla onayladı. “Ben o adam değilim Sehun.”

“Ne?”

“Seni bedenin için sevmedim. Seni, sen olduğun için sevdim. Ve şimdi bile, zalim davranmaya çalıştığını biliyorum.” Sehun, Yifan’ın gerçeği görebilmesinden nefret etmişti. “Ama senin sevgilin olmadan önce ben senin arkadaşındım. Her zaman seni önemsiyorum. Ve seni şimdi de terk etmeyeceğim.”

“Seni hak etmiyorum Yifan.”

“Evet. Hak etmiyorsun. Ama beni tanıyorsan Sehun, ısrarcı birisi olduğumu biliyorsundur. Oturup konuşmamız lazım. İkimizde sakinleştiğimizde sakince.”

Sehun başıyla onayladı. “Çocuğu aldırmayacağım.”

“Biliyorum.”

“Babasının kim olduğunu söylemeyeceğim.”

“Biliyorum.”

“İstediğin zaman gidebilirsin.” Sehun bunu söylemenin ne kadar canını yaktığına inanamıyordu.

“Biliyorum.” Yatağa oturdu ve yüzünü elleriyle kapattı. Sehun sessizce Yifan’ın yanına oturdu. “Ailene söylemek zorundasın.”

“Biliyorum.” Sehun Yifan’ı taklit ederek mırıldandı. “Onlara söyleyemem. Düşünecekler ki-“

“Ben babasıyım.” Yifan, Sehun’un sözünü kesti.

“Evet.”

“Olamaz mıyım?”

“Aptal olma. Bir sürü seçeneğin var Yifan. Seni kullanmayacağım.”

Yifan elini Sehun’unkinin üzerine koydu. “Çocuğu aldırmanı söylemeye hakkım yok ama… bir arkadaş olarak hala sana yardım edebilirim.”

“Nasıl?”

“Suçu üstlenmeme izin ver.”

“Yapamazsın. Bunu yapmana izin veremem Yifan.”

“O zaman kimse onunla konuş.”

“Kabul etmeyecektir.” Bu bir gerçekti.

“O zaman bir şeyler düşünene kadar bunu şimdilik ailenden saklayalım.”

“Tamam.”

“Hey.” Sehun’un çenesini kaldırarak yüzünü çevirdi. “Seni suçlamıyorum. Belki de ben yeterince iyi değildim.”

“Sen mükemmeldin. Ben sıçtım.”

“Mutlu olmanı istiyorum. Gidersem mutlu olacağını düşünüyorsan giderim. Ama seni yalnız bırakmak istemiyorum.”

“Yalnız olmak istemiyorum.” Sehun sonunda gözyaşlarına boğuldu ve her zamanki gibi Yifan yanındaydı.

Sehun’u uzanması için yanına çekti ve Sehun yüzünü onun göğsüne gömdü. Artık aynı değildi. Sehun, Yifan’da rahatlığı bulabileceğinden şüpheliydi.

************************

“İyi misin?” Sehun ertesi gün mutfağa girdiğinde Yifan fısıldadı. Dün gece sürekli ağlamıştı ve Yifan’ın kucağında ağlamıştı. Dolayısıyla Yifan da uyuyamamıştı. Sehun kendini incitirken Yifan’a da zarar veriyordu.

“Doktora gitmem lazım.”

“Ama doktoru sevmezsin sen.” Yifan sırıttı. Hiçbir şey olmamış gibi davranıyordu ve Sehun bundan nefret ediyordu. “Sahil gezimizi iptal etmemiz çok kötü oldu.”

“İptal etmemize gerek yok. Gidebiliriz.”

“Hayır. Bu durumda olmaz. Hiç romantik modumda değilim-“

“Bir piçe hamile olan ucuz bir göt deliğiyle?”

“Öyle deme.” Yifan kaşlarını çattı.

“Affedersin.”

“Çok şişman bir kadına çarptım ve bana tısladı!” Lay aniden görüş açısına girdiğinde Sehun sıçramıştı.

“Kim girmene izin verdi?” Yifan sinirle sordu.

“Uh… Ben? Kapı açıktı.” Lay her zamanki ses tonuyla cevapladı.

“Yani içeri kendin girdin?!”

“Evet.” Gayet açıkmış gibi cevapladı. “Yani evet. Nerede kalmıştım?”

“Şişman kadın.” Sehun buzdolabından sandviç için marul ararken mırıldandı.

“Evet. Yeni komşunuz olacak çocuğu biliyor musun?”

“Ne yeni çocuğu?” Yifan sordu ve Sehun onun Lay’e ısınmasına şaşırmıştı.

Cevaplamak yerine Lay ceketinin kolunu emiyordu. “Lay.” Sehun seslendi.

“Hm?” onlara baktı. “Ne yapıyorsun?”

Sehun iç çekti. “Tavuklu sandviç.” Gözleri Lay’e gülümseyen Yifan’a kaydı ama Lay ona bakmıyordu.

“Çok garip birisi.”

“Garip olan ne?” Yifan yeniden sordu.

“Yeni çocuk.”

“Tanrım, konu değiştirmeyi bırakır mısın?”

Lay omuz silkti ve ağzına eliyle vurdu.

“Çok sıkıcı. Dışarı çıkalım. Bu gece.” Sehun araya girdi.

“Nereye?” Lay sordu.

“Kulübe.” Sırıttı.

“Sehun.” Yifan’ın sesi karşı çıkacakmış gibi çıkıyordu.

“Endişelenme. Alkol olmayı düşünmüyorum.”

“Cidden mi? Wow!” Lay neşeyle bağırdı. “Şimdi, ben de biraz sandviç alırım.” Tezgaha yaslanan Yifan’ın önüne geçti. “Sandviç severim.”

“Eminim seviyorsundur.” Yifan homurdandı. “Başka ne seversin?”

“Seni değil kesinlikle.” Ketçap şişesini aldı ve kırmızı sos pırtlayarak Yifan’ın tişörtünü kirletti.

“Affedersiniz.” Sehun birbirine bağırmaya başlayan ikilinin arasından geçerek kusmak için odasına koşturdu.

Bitirdiğinde bir süre yatağına uzanarak Kai’yi düşünmeye başladı. Sonuçlarını nasıl umursamadıklarını ya da seks yaparken birbirlerine söyledikleri yalanları düşünüyordu. Yeni bir gündü ve Yifan uyandığında işlerin daha iyi olacağına söz vermişti. Hayır olmamıştı. Sehun’un Kai’nin çocuğuna hamile olduğu gerçeği ruhunu kemirerek suçlulukla dolduruyordu içini.

Yaşlar Sehun’un gözlerinden süzülürken onları durdurmaya çalıştı. Aşağıda Lay’in çığlıklarını duyabiliyordu. Sehun farkında olmadan telefonuna uzandı. Bu muhtemelen kötü bir fikirdi ama bunu tek başına yapamazdı.

“Noona?” Sehun telefon açıldığında mırıldandı.

“Sehun! Nasılsın?!”

“Ben… iyiyim. Sen nasılsın?”

“Harika. Balkonda oturarak yıldızları seyrediyoruz.” Kıkırdadı. “Çok sıkıcı.”

“Benim hayatımla karşılaştırıldığında eğlenceli görünüyor.” Sehun kime şaka yapıyordu? Hayatı daha heyecanlı olamazdı?

“Yifan nasıl?”

“İyi. Kai.. nasıl?”

“Domuz gibi yiyip Shakespeare gibi flört ediyor.”

Sehun kalbinin sıkıştığını hissetti. “Onunla konuşabilir miyim?”

“Tabii.”

Kai’in telefonu cevaplaması birkaç dakika sürmüştü ve JooYeon yanında oturduğunu söylemişti halbuki. Sehun Kai’in onunla konuşmayı reddettiğini düşünüyordu. “Alo?” Kai sonunda cevapladı.

“Hey.” Kai’in sesiyle yeniden ağlamak istiyordu.

“Dün ne oldu? Sesin iyi gelmiyordu.”

“Bir süre özel konuşabilir miyiz?”

Birkaç dakika sessizlik oldu ve Kai yeniden konuştu. “Nedir sorun?”

“Kai.” Sehun fısıldadı. “Sana söylemem gereken bir şey var.”

“Evet?”

“Bunun ani olduğunu biliyorum ve… elimden bir şey gelmiyor.”

“Ne oldu Sehun?”

“Ben… ben hamileyim.” Sehun’un bunu Kai’ye karısıyla balayındayken telefondan söylemesi ne kadar üzücüydü.

Diğeri cevap vermemişti ve Sehun’un şaşırdığı söylenemezdi ama kalbinin teklediğini hissediyordu.

“Kimden?” Kai’in sorduğu buydu ve Sehun’un bunun ne kadar acı verdiğini anlatmaya kelimeleri yoktu.

“Ne demek istiyorsun?” Karnının üzerinde tişörtünü sıktırdı.

“Benim mi? Yoksa sevgilinden mi? Yoksa başka birinden mi?”

Sehun telefonu kapattı.


	10. 10.Bölüm

Sehun’un moral bozukluğunu anlatacak mümkün bir kelime yoktu. Kalbi sıkışıyordu. Ve bunu demişken hamileliğini öğrenmesinin ikinci günüydü. Kai’nin buna sevinmesini beklemiyordu. Ama Kai’nin Sehun’a kimden olduğunu sorması olabilecek en utanç verici şeydi.

Sehun bunun üzerine ağlamanın değip değmeyeceğini düşünüyordu. Ama ağlamıştı. Yaşlar yanaklarından süzülürken ve Kai’nin sözleri sürekli beyninde dönerken yaygara koparmamıştı.

‘Benim mi? Yoksa sevgilinden mi? Yoksa başka birinden mi?’ diye sormuştu. Sehun ne cevap verebilirdi ki? Kai basitçe Sehun’un fahişe olduğunu ima ediyordu. Sehun onu suçlayamıyordu.

“Sehun?” Yifan odaya girerek seslendi.

Sehun hızla ıslak yanaklarını sildi ama çok geçti.

“Hey. Sorun ne?” Yifan hızla Sehun’un yanına koşturdu ve yanına oturarak kolunu omzuna attı. “Sehun.”

“Hiç.” Burnunu çekti ve derin ama titrek bir nefes aldı.

“Sana söyledim Sehun. Bunu tek başına atlatmayacaksın.”

“Lütfen Yifan. Lütfen. Böyle olma.” Sehun ayağa kalktı.

“Ne gibi?”

“Böyle bir adam olman ve her zaman böyle davranman. Ben seni hak etmiyorum.”

“Bunu çoktan aştık ve sana bir yere gitmeyeceğimi söyledim.” Üzerinde kule gibi yükseldi. Bazen Sehun Yifan’ın uzunluğundan nefret ediyordu. Onun her zaman bir kavgayı bir şekilde kaybetmesini sağlıyordu. “Beni artık sevgilin olarak istemediğini anlayabilirim. Ama sana karşı olan tüm çekimim bir günde ölmeyecek, tamam mı? Aşk öyle yürümüyor. Sana kızabilirim ama bu saçma olacaktır çünkü her zaman senin peşinden geleceğim. O yüzden benden gitmemi istemenin bir faydası olmaz. Ben vazgeçene kadar takılmama izin ver.”

Sehun’un kaş çatışı derinleşti. Yifan’ın yaptığı onu daha fazla pişman etmeliydi. Ama Sehun pişman değildi. Kai’yle yaptığı hiçbir şeyden pişman olmayan karmaşık bir zihniyeti vardı. Eğer değecekse o zaman Sehun tüm anılardan vazgeçecekti ama hemen olacak bir şey değildi çünkü günahının hatırası yıldırım hızıyla aklına geliyordu.

“Sehun.” Lay odaya girerek onları bölmüştü. “Sandviç makinesini… kırdım.” Dudak bükerek söyledi.

“Sana dokunmamanı söyledim!” Yifan bağırdı. “Sen dokunduğun her şeyi mahveden tipte biri olarak görünüyorsun.” Mırıldandığında Lay kaş çattı.

“Sen ne bilirsin ki? Ben gidiyorum. Kaba, göt sevgilini bu evden çıkardığında geri döneceğim.” Arkasını döndü.

“Kulübe gideceğiz, unuttun mu?”

“Tamam. Kalıyorum.” Sehun’a bakmak için döndü.

“Siz gidin.” Sehun mırıldandı ve yatağa oturdu. “Ben iyi hissetmiyorum.”

“Iyy. Neden onunla gidecekmişim?”

“Kaç yaşındasın sen?” Yifan sordu.

“Sehun’la aynı yaşta.”

“O zaman bana Gege demen lazım.”

“Iyy.” Lay hırladı.

“Yifan.” Sehun Yifan eğilene kadar Yifan’ın kolunu çekti. “Uyumak istiyorum.” diye fısıldadı.

“Tamam.” Yifan doğruldu ve Lay’e yaklaşarak kolundan kavradı. “Gel. Tırnaklarına bir şey yapalım.”

“Tırnaklarımın nesi varmış?!” Yifan onu sürüklerken Lay bağırıyordu, kapıyı arkalarından kapattı.

Sehun yatağa uzandı ve üzerindeki karamsar üzüntüden uzaklaşmak için uykunun kollarına kendini bıraktı.

*************************

Akşamın geç saatlerinde uyandığında Sehun 7 saatten fazladır uyuduğunu fark etti. Uykudan dolayı sersemken zamanı kontrol etmek için telefonuna baktı ve gerçek ona acı bir şekilde vurdu. Kai onu gerçekten reddetmişti. Sehun Kai’nin Jooyeon’u bırakmasını beklemişti. Bir rahatlama sözü. Sehun’un Kai’den istediği tek şey buydu.

İç çekerek Sehun çekmeceyi çekerek bir şey aramaya başladı. Sonunda çakıyı bulmuştu.

Bıçağı sol bileğinin içinde sürüklerken aklı hala bulanıktı. Acımıştı ama acı zevk gibi hissettirmişti. Kalbindeki acıdan daha iyiydi. Çok düşünmedi. Şimdilik iyi hissettiriyordu. Kanın bileğinden damlaması harikuladeydi. Yatağa uzandı.

Birkaç damla gözyaşı gözlerinin kenarından süzülürken odasının beyaz tavanına bakıyordu. Bunu hamileliğinden dolayı yapmıyordu. Bu onun hatasıydı. Ama kimse bu kadar çok özlediği birisinden öyle sözler duymak istemezdi. Kai’nin bu soruyu sorması adildi. Keşke sadece ‘benden mi yoksa sevgilinden mi’ deseydi ama Kai açıkça başka adamdan olup olmadığını sormuştu. Sehun şu ana kadar Kai’nin onun için ne ifade ettiğini fark etmemişti. Sehun sevdiği insana yapışan tipte biriydi. Yifan her gün sabahları okula trenle gelirdi. Sehun erken uyanıp dersi olsun olmasın, Yifan’ı görmek için tren istasyonuna gitmekten kaçınmazdı. Yifan ilk o zamanlar Sehun’u tanımaya başlamıştı. Belki de sorun Sehun’daydı. Çok fazla şey bekliyordu.

Kai’yi tanıyalı çok az zaman olduğu doğruydu. Ama kimse bir insan kalbinin ve hormonlarının nasıl çalıştığını açıklayamıyordu. İkisi de cinsel olarak birbirlerinden etkilenmişlerdi ve bu Sehun’u daha tehlikeli bir tek taraflı duyguya sürüklemişti. Kai’ye ne hissettiğinden emin değildi çünkü bir insanı tanımadan böyle hisler beslemek mümkün değildi. Ama Sehun bir şeyden emindi. O yanındayken Kai’nin bakışlarını üzerinden çekmesini istemiyordu.

Şimdi Sehun ekstra bir yükle gelmişti. Yifan yardım teklif ediyordu ama Sehun onun yardımını istemiyordu. Bu sadece onu daha kötü hissettirirdi.

Kandan bir havuz Sehun’un elinin etrafında oluşurken başı hafiflemeye başlamıştı. Başını çevirerek yorgunca inledi. O anda odasın kapısı açıldı. “Uyandın mı?” Yifan sordu ve Sehun sadece bulanık bir figür görüyordu. “Tanrım. Neden bu kadar çok konuşuyor? Tüylerim ürperdi, hiç susmaz mı? Lanet olsun. Her ufak şeyde nasıl kavga çıkarabiliyor?!”

Sehun, Yifan’ın tepkisini görmek istemediği için gözlerini kapattı.

“Sehun?” Yifan’ın sesi şimdi daha yakından geliyordu ve gerilmişti. “Sehun!”

***************************

Sehun buna başarısızlık diyemezdi çünkü ölmeye niyetlenmemişti. Sadece başka bir acının dikkatini dağıtmasını istemişti. Yifan’ın Sehun’u hastaneye zamanında getirmesi iyi bir şeydi ve Sehun’un ailesi gelmeden doktorla hamileliğinden bahsetmemi için konuşmuştu. Ailesi geldiğinde, çirkinleşmişti.

Hastanedeki ertesi gün tam bir trajediydi. Ailesi intiharın ne kadar anlamsız olduğuna dair nutuk çekmişti. Ama Sehun gözlerini devirdi çünkü intihar etmemişti. Farklı bir amacı vardı. Yifan bunu belli ki anlamıştı çünkü ondan sonra tek kelime etmemişti.

“Sehun, eğer sorunların varsa bizimle konuş.” dedi babası.

“Terapist ayarlayacağız-“

“Anne, terapiste ihtiyacım yok. Size bunaldığımı söyledim. Hepsi bu.” Sehun araya girdi.

“Neden bunaldın?” babası kaş çatarak sordu.

“Hiçbir şeyden baba. Korkmayın. Bir daha yapmayacağım. Böyle bir şey yapmam aptalcaydı.”

Yifan elinde bir buket gül ve yemek poşetleriyle odaya girdi. “Nasılsın?” Düz bir sesle sordu, elindekileri masaya koyuyordu.

“Anne, baba… biraz Yifan’la konuşmak istiyorum.” Sehun onlara söyledi.

“Ondan ayrılmayı düşünme bile.” Annesi tehdit ettiğinde Sehun yüzünü buruşturdu.

“Neden bana bir şey sormuyorsun?” Sehun ailesi çıktığında sordu.

“Çünkü sana bir şey demek benim haddim değil.” Yifan soğukça cevapladı.

“Yifan.”

Yifan hastane yatağının kenarına oturdu ve Sehun ona yer açmak için kaydı. Yatağa çıkarak garipçe Sehun’un yanına uzandı. “Ölüm her şeyin sonucu değildir.”

“Ölmeye çalışmıyordum.”

“O zaman?”

“Bu karmaşık. Ben karmaşığım.” Sehun mırıldandı.

“Keşke daha az karmaşık olsan.” İç çekti. “Seni cidden kendine getirmek için tokatlamak istiyorum ama lanet olsun hastayı oynuyorsun.”

“Çok centilmence.”

Yifan’ın dudaklarında bir gülümseme belirdi. “Biliyorsun… ben de denedim.”

“Biliyorum.” Sehun Yifan’ın bileğindeki solgun lekeye baktı.

“Değmezdi.”

“Neden?”

“Çünkü eğer ölseydim o zaman seninle iki harika yıl geçiremezdim.”

Sehun yorgun bir nefes koyuverdi. “İkimizi mahvettiğim için özür dilerim.”

“Vazgeçeceğim Sehun. Bir gün belki. Eğer hala beni istemezsen. Ama şimdi, senin yanında olmak istiyorum.”

“Biliyorum.”

Yifan aniden cebine elini alttı ve telefonunu çıkardı. Ekrana bakarak otomatikman gülümsedi.

“Kim o?” Sehun sordu.

“Huh? Oh… Lay.”

“Siz şimdi mesaj arkadaşı mı oldunuz?”

“Eğer ‘Rubic küpümü geri getir seni kokmuş ayakkabı’ yı sayıyorsan evet.”

**************************

“Sehun!” Bir kadın sesi odayı doldurdu, Sehun’un dikkatini Yifan’la izlediği filmden kendine çekti.

“Noona?!” Sehun ona koşan ablasına ağzı açık bakıyordu. “Sen nasıl-“ Yatağa atlayıp ona sıkıca sarılınca sözü kesildi. Hızla geri çekilerek Sehun’a sert bir tokat attı.

“Evet. Bir kere de benim adıma at.” Yifan homurdandı.

“Seni küçük velet! Nasıl yaparsın?!” Jooyeon bağırdı, son derece sinirli görünüyordu.

“Seni görmek de güzel.” Sehun çenesini okşayarak mırıldandı.

“Uçakta tüm yolu gözlerim çıkana kadar ağlayarak geçirdim!” Onu yeniden sarıldı.

Kapı yeniden açıldı ve Sehun’un gözler içgüdüsel olarak Kai’yi aradı. O’ydu. Yorgun ve uykulu. Sehun’un bakışlarını yakalayınca Kai girişte durdu. “Ben iyiyim noona. Ciddi bir şey değildi.”

“Balayımı mahvettin!” Jooyeon Sehun’un alnına fiske attı. “Götü boklu velet.”

Jooyeon’un koşulsuz ilgisi Sehun’u daha kötü hissettirmişti. Kai’nin varlığından daha kötü.

“Ona ne yaptın?!” Jooyeon sert bakışlarla ona dönünce Yifan savunmayla ellerini kaldırdı.

“Ben bu sefer masumum.” Yifan söyledi.

“Doktor nerede?” Yataktan indiğinde Yifan da indi. Tek bir kelime etmeden odadan çıktılar. Kai onların arkasından gitmek için bir adım attı ama sonra durdu. Sehun’un kalbi onun tek bir bakışıyla bir hızlanıyordu. Ama Kai’nin ona dediklerinin acımasız gerçeği onu ürpertiyordu.

“Neden yaptın bunu?” Kai düz bir sesle sordu.

“Senin yüzünden değil. O yüzden endişelenme.” Sehun kaş çatarak cevapladı.

“Hamile olduğunu birine söyledin mi?”

“Yifan biliyor.”

“Yani ondan.”

“Hayır.”

Sehun’a kızgınlık ya da sükunet olmadan bakarken Kai’nin ifadesi sertleşti. Dürüst olmak gerekirse hiçbir duygu göstermiyordu ve bu Sehun’u sinirlendiriyordu. “Benden o zaman?”

“İnanmak istemiyorsan değil.”

“Cevap ver bana.”

“Evet Kai! Bebek senin çünkü beni beş kez korunmasız becerdin!”

“Yifan’dan olabilir.”

“Onunla aylardır seks yapmadım .”

Bu bir süre Kai’nin çenesini kapatmak için yeterliydi. Sonraki soru Sehun’u harap etmişti. “Başka adamlarla olduğunu hatırlamıyor musun?”

“Defol Kai. Sorumluluk almanı istemeyeceğim. O yüzden, kes sesini ve defol.”

Kai keskin bir nefes aldı. “Eğer istemiyorsan o zaman aldır.”

Sehun dişlerini sıktı. “Aldıracağım. Şimdi defol.”

“Özür dilerim Sehun. Eğer gerçekten benim çocuğumsa. Yapamam.” Kai’nin yüzünde pişmanlık yoktu. Sehun’la her şeyi iyi bitirmek için formalite icabı söylüyordu. “Eğer ödememi istersen-“

“Siktir Kim Kai. Evet. Ben bir sürtüğüm. Tabii ki sen beni böyle göreceksin. Kendi pisliğimle ilgilenebilirim.”

“Böyle davranma Sehun. Olur böyle şeyler. Bu değersiz meselenin aramızdakileri mahvetmesini istemem.”

“Değersiz mesele mi? Senin çocuğunu taşıyorum ve bu değersiz mesele mi oluyor?”


	11. 11.Bölüm

Sehun ne bekleyeceğinden artık emin değildi çünkü Kai’nin onu, mutsuz olduğundan mı yoksa baskıda hissettiğinden dolayı mı reddetmesine somurtuyordu. Sehun’u en çok sinirlendiren baskı kısmıydı. Kai umursanmaz bir konuymuş gibi davranıyordu ve gerildiğini söylemeye cüret bile etmemişti. Sanki olaya dahil değilmiş gibiydi.

Akşam eve gitmeye izin verildiğinde Sehun birkaç dakika bile olsa Kai’nin etrafında olmak istemiyordu ama maalesef kardeşi yapışmaya karar verdiği için Kai’de öyle yapmıştı.

“Sehun, konuşmamız lazım.” Sehun’un odasına girerken Jooyeon düz bir sesle söyledi. Sol bileğindeki bandajın altındaki yara kaşınmaya başlamıştı ve tüm bu sorunların yanında ablası onu yalnız bırakmıyordu. Ondan memnundu ama onu kıskandığını inkar etmeye gerek yoktu. Düşününce eğer Jooyeon Kai’nin çocuğunu taşıyan kişi olsaydı çocuk Kai’nin varisi olurdu. Sehun çocuğu taşıdığında ise, çocuk bir piç olacaktı. Yeterince anlaşılır.

Sehun’un Kai’ye ihtiyacı yoktu. Şimdilik karar verdiği şey buydu. Kai’ye ve kırıcı sözlerine asla ihtiyacı olmayacaktı. Kai söyledi ya da Yifan iyi bir fikir olduğunu düşünüyor diye çocuğu aldırmayacaktı. Eğer kendisi isterse o zaman yapardı.

“Sonra konuşalım mı noona?” Sehun yatağına uzanırken söyledi.

“Neden şimdi değil?” Yatağın kenarına oturarak hafifçe Sehun’un saçlarını okşadı. “Sana bunu ne yaptırdı Sehun?” Çok üzüldüğüne şüphe yoktu. “Tek bildiğim, senin güçlü bir insan olduğun.”

Evet, Sehun’un daha önce bu kadar aşağılanmaması dışında. Sonuçlarını biliyordu ama Kai’nin onu basit bir şeymiş gibi küçük düşürmesini beklememişti. “Sana söyledim noona. Ölmek istediğim için yapmadım.”

“O zaman neden? Depresyona girmiş ergen gibi kendine zarar vermek mi istedin?”

“Aslında evet.” Doğruldu. “Hayat her zaman renkli olmuyor, değil mi? Sen kendi hayatını kurdun ve onu yaşamalısın noona.”

“Sehun, neden böyle konuşuyorsun? Yifan-“

“Yifan hiçbir şey yapmadı. Depresyona girdiğimden neden aşk hayatım yüzünden olduğunu düşünüyorsun hep?”

“O zaman sorun ne?”

“Hiçbir şey, tamam mı? Bunu arkama alıp hayatımı devam ettirmeme izin ver.”

“Eğer istediğin buysa.” Ayağa kalktı. “Senin için çok endişeleniyorum Sehun. Lütfen, bir daha böyle şeyler yapma.”

“Yapmayacağım. Söz veriyorum.” İç çekti. Dürüst olmak gerekirse şu anda etkilenmişti. Kai’den çok fazla şey beklediği açıktı.

“Tamam.” Zayıfça gülümseyerek kapıya yöneldi.

***************************

Bu saçmalıktı. Yifan şu anda evde Sehun’un yanında olmalıydı ama Lay’den gelen 25 adet Rubic küpünü getirmezse olası tehdit mesajlarından dolayı Sehun Yifan’ı göndermişti. Sehun Yifan’a Lay’e bir şey anlatmamasını demeseydi Yifan her şeyi anlatırdı çünkü Lay’i kendine ısındırmak için bazı şeyleri geveleme alışkanlığı edinmişti. Yifan bu kadar gerilmeyeli baya bir olmuştu.

Sehun’u eve bıraktıktan sonra Lay’in kapısının önünde ceketini düzeltiyordu.

“Küpümü getirmek bir asır mı sürdü?” Lay kapıyı açtığında kaş çatıyordu.

“Meşguldüm, tamam mı?” Yifan omuz silkti.

Lay elini uzatarak bekledi.

“Düşünüyordum. Neden beni içeri davet etmiyorsun?” Yifan sordu.

“Çünkü seni sevmiyorum.”

“Sanki ben sana bayılıyorum.”

“Çok sinir bozucusun.” Dudağının bir köşesi kıvrıldı ve sonra yeniden ifadesiz haline büründü.

“O zaman neden bana gülümsüyorsun?”

“Ne? Ben mi?” Kapıyı kapatarak Yifan’a yaklaştı. “Küpüm nerede?”

“Üzerimde. Arayabilirsin.” Sırıttı.

Lay, Yifan’ın omzunun üzerinden baktı ve kapüşonunun kolunu ağzına götürerek emmeye başladı. Yifan bekledi. Yifan kolu ağzından çıkardı ve parmaklarıyla düzelterek yeniden emmeye başladı.

“Emzik almalısın.” Yifan, Lay’in bir bebek gibi emzik emdiğini hayal ederek söyledi ve Lay’in bakışları onu bulurken kolu bıraktı.

“Sehun nerede?”

İç çekerek cevapladı Yifan. “Evde.”

“Küpümü geri ver!” İleriye uzandı ve Yifan’ın ceketinin altına, beline ellerini doladı.

“Arka cebimde olabileceğini gerçekten düşünüyor musun yoksa kalçamı okşamaya mı çalışıyorsun?” Kıs kıs gülünce Lay yüzünde gülünç ama masum bir ifadeyle baktı ve geri çekildi. Sonra Yifan’ın ceketinin ceplerine baktıktan sonra sonunda biricik Rubic küpünü bulmuştu.

“Git buradan.” Yifan’a kaş çatarak mırıldandı ve arkasını döndü. “Ve bir dahakine küpüme dokunma.”

“Arabada unutman benim suçum değil.”

“Oynadın mı onunla?”

“Tanrım hayır.”

Lay onu gözleriyle dikkatle inceler ve kapıyı açtı.

“Hey Lay.” Yifan seslendi. “Eğer bu cumartesi boşsan, yemek yiyelim. Sen, ben ve Sehun.”

“Eğer sen ödeyeceksen.”

“Tabii ki.”

*****************************

Sehun tüm gün yatakta yatmıştı, kusmak için ya da mesanesini boşaltmak için banyoyu kullanmasının dışında. Yifan doktora sabah bulantıları için ekstra reçete yazdırmıştı ve gelecek hafta için randevu ayarlamıştı. Sehun, Yifan’ın başka bir adamın çocuğuyla ilgilenmek için efor sarf etmesinden nefret ediyordu.

Kapı açılmadan önce çalınmamıştı. Sehun kimin geldiğine bakmak için kafasını çevirdi ve Kai’nin odaya girerek kapıyı arkasından kilitlediğini görünce kalbi durmuştu. Sehun’un yatağına yaklaşırken ışıkları açmamıştı.

“Ne istiyorsun?” Sehun soğukça sordu.

“Birazdan gidiyoruz.”

“İyi.” Yüzünü yastığa çevirdi.

Bir dakika boyunca Kai’den cevap gelmemişti ve Sehun gidip gitmediğini merak ediyordu. Sonra belinin kıvrımında bir el hissetti. Hızla Sehun oturdu ve Kai’ye tersçe baktı.

“Böyle olmak zorunda değil Sehun.” Kai mırıldandı ve yatağa bir dizini bastırdı.

“Çık dışarı Kai.”

“Seni istiyorum Sehun.” Karanlıkta bile Sehun Kai’nin ne kadar umutsuz göründüğünü görebiliyordu.

“Ben seni istemiyorum, tamam mı? Ne kadar ucuz kişilikli bir adam olduğunu öğrendikten sonra değil.”

“Ucuz mu? Kendinden mi bahsediyorsun? Bir sevgilin var Sehun. Ne kadar deli bilmiyorum ama başkalarıyla yattığını bilmene rağmen hâlâ seninle.”

Sözler Sehun’u ürpertmişti. “Ben senin çocuğunu taşıyorum. Baş et bununla.”

“Eğer doğruysa, o zaman bebeği aldır. Sana ödeyeceğimi söyledim.”

Sehun yataktan kalktığında Kai de peşinden kalkmıştı. “Git kendine bunun için bir fahişe bul.”

“Çok da farklı değilsin, değil mi?”

Sehun’un elleri istemsizce yukarıya kalktı ve sert bir tokatla Kai’nin yüzüyle buluştu, Kai’nin yüzü yana savrulmuştu ve çenesini tutuyordu. “Göt deliği.”

Kai, Sehun’un bileklerini kavradı ve tek bir hareketle Sehun’u duvara yasladı. “Eğer böyle istiyorsan, o zaman öyle olsun. Ama eğer şimdi senden uzaklaşırsam, sana bir daha geri dönmem Sehun.”

Sehun kalbinin neden sıkıştığını anlamıyordu. Kai’nin onu bir daha becermeyeceğini söylemesi bile Sehun’u daha kötü hissettiriyordu. “Neden bunu yapıyorsun Kai?”

Kai çenesini sıktı ve Sehun ona sert bakışlarla karşılık verdi. “Bebekle ne yapacağın umurumda değil.” Başını yana yatırdı ve Sehun’un boynunu öpmeye başladı. Sehun keskin bir nefes aldı ve Kai’yi kendine çekmemek için kendisiyle savaşıyordu.

“Dur Kai.” Kai sıcak dilini Sehun’un boğazında gezdirirken Sehun’un eli Kai’in saçlarında yumruk haline gelmişti. Geriye çekildi ve dudaklarını Sehun’unkilere yapıştırdı. “Dur!” Kai’yi tüm gücüyle ittirdi. “Defol! Sana ihtiyacım yok!”

Kai ona şokla ağzı açık bakıyordu ve sonra elleri yumruk haline geldi. “Bana geri geleceksin.”

“Göreceğiz.”

“Aptal hamileliğinin aramızdaki her şeyi bitirmesine izin mi vereceksin?”

“Ablamın arkasından yatmak dışında bir şey olmadı aramızda.”

“İyi. Eğer çocuğu taşımak istiyorsan adımı öğrenmediğinden emin ol.”

“Endişelenme. Öğrenmesini istemem.”

Sonra Kai ondan uzaklaştı. Gerçekten.


	12. 12.Bölüm

“Öğle yemeğini yedin mi?” Sehun oturma odasına girdiğinde Yifan koltukta yayılmış telefonuna sırıtarak bakarken sordu.

“Evet. Ne yapıyorsun?” Sehun her zaman yaptığı gibi Yifan’a koltukta sokulmak yerine koltuğun koluna oturdu.

“Uh mesajlaşıyorum.” Telefonunu uzaklaştırdı.

“Kimle?”

“Lay… ile.” Yifan gülümsemesi solarken oturdu.

“Sana ısındı mı?””

“Evet, ısındı.”

“Onu bir süredir görmedim.”

“Pekala, dışarı çıkmak ister misin diye sordum ama sen hayır dedin.”

Sehun uğramadığı için Lay’i suçlamıyordu. O, Sehun’u sürekli arıyordu ama diğeri sürekli bahaneler üretiyordu. Sehun şimdilik dışa dönük birisini oynamak istemiyordu gerçekten. Sehun’un Kai’yi ve Jooyeon’u görmesinin üzerinden üç gün geçmişti. Ama ablası her gün arayarak yeni köpeğinin ne yaptığını anlatıyordu. Belli ki Kai ona bir köpek alacak kadar tatlıydı ancak Sehun’a nasıl olduğunu sormaya zahmet bile etmiyordu. Yine de, Kai gittiğinden beri Sehun bir şey diyemiyordu.

“Cumartesi, değil mi?” Yifan sordu.

“Evet. Biraz temiz hava almak ister misin? Film falan izleyebiliriz.”

“Lay’in geleceğini söyledin?”

“Evet. Senin için sorun yoksa.”

“Benim için sorun yok. Sadece, onun yanında kusmak istemiyorum. Beni hemen anlayabiliyor.”

Yifan güldü. “Çoğu zaman dikkati dağınık oluyor. Mesajlarına baksana. Tavuğu yakmaktan bahsederken aniden küresel ısınmaya geçiyor.”

“Muhtemelen öğlen haberlerini izliyordur.”

“Oh tanrım gerçekten! Nasıl biliyorsun?” Kıs kıs güldü.

“Onu yıllardır tanıyorum Yifan.”

“Bana daha çok anlatsana. Arkadaşlığınızı yani.”

“Pekala, ben okuldaki popüler çocuktum.”

“Anlayabiliyorum.”

“Ve o da… biliyorsun. Yalnız bırakılmıştı. Takıldığım arkadaş grubunu sevmiyordum. O yüzden arkadaş olduk. Oyun parkında başladı.”

“Ne kadar klişe bir arkadaşlık.”

“Biliyorum.”

“Sehun. Yifan.” Annesinin sesi oturma odasında yankılandı.

“Anne? Neden bu kadar erken döndünüz?”

Kadın iç çekerek çantasını yere koydu. “Amcan ziyarete geliyor.”

“Hangi amcam?”

“Kaç tane amcan var Sehun? Babanın kardeşi.”

“Oh. Ne?!” Sehun koltuktan fırladı. “Olamaz! Bana oğlunun da geldiğini söyleme!”

“Tüm ailesi ziyarete geliyor. Düğüne gelememişlerdi. O yüzden şimdi şehirdelermiş. Kai’yle tanışmak ve Jooyeon’u kutlamak istiyorlar.” İç çekti.

“Ama…”

“Biliyorum Sehun. Akşam yemeğine hazırlan.”

Belinde bir kol hissettiğinde başını çevirdi ve Yifan’ın yanında durduğunu gördü. “Çok mutlu görünmüyorsun.” Sehun’a naif bir gülümsemeyle söyledi.

“Sehun kuzeninden nefret eder.” Annesi onun yerine cevapladı.

“Öyle mi?” Sehun’un şakağını öptüğünde Sehun ürperdi.

“Orada olmak zorunda mıyım?” Sehun sızlandı.

“Olmazsan baban hayal kırıklığına uğrar. Her neyse bende gidip hazırlanmalıyım.” Odadan ayrılmak için döndü.

“Endişelenme. Ben yanındayım.” Yifan fısıldadı.

****************************

Sehun’un amcasının ailesiyle beş yıl sonra buluşması için resmi giyinmesi yeterince kötüydü. İşleri daha kötü yapan Kai’yle yüzleşmek zorundaydı.

Restoran aşırı zevksiz bir şekilde süslüydü ve içeri girer girmez Sehun’un midesini bulandırmıştı. “İyi misin?” Sehun ona yaslandığında Yifan kısık sesle sordu.

“Bebek bu günlerde beni hasta ediyor.”

“Ne yedin?” Sehun’u dikkatle ailesinin yanına götürüyordu.

Sehun Yifan’ın koluna tutundu ve çenesini omzuna yasladı. “Senin yediğini yedim.”

“Doktor senin bazı yemeklerden hoşlanmayacağını söyledi. Belki de bundandır.”

Jooyeon, Kai ve diğerlerinin oturduğu masaya yaklaştıkları için cevaplamadı. Sehun’un şu anda karşılaşmak istemediği iki kişi vardı. Biri Kai. Diğeri kuzeni Baekhyun.

“Hey kardeşim!” Sehun’un babası ve amcası yerinden kalkarak sıkıca sarıldılar.

“Çok uzun zaman oldu.” Sehun’un amcası cıvıldadı. Anneler birbirlerini selamlarken Sehun gözlerini Kai’den kaçırıyordu. Yifan’ın ceketinin düğmeleriyle oynamaya başlamıştı ve Yifan elini çekene kadar fark etmemişti. Sehun ona kaşlarını çattı ve düğmelerle yeniden oynamaya başladı.

“Sehun!” Lanet olsun. Amcası Sehun’a sıkıca sarıldı ve Sehun’un tek yapmak istediği bu sürekli dokunmalı ailenin birleşmesinden yeterince uzaklaşmaktı. “Nasılsın oğlum?” Sehun’un koluna sertçe vurduğunda kan Sehun’un kulaklarına hücum etti.

“İyiyim amca. Sen nasılsın?”

“İyi iyi. Gel otur.” Sehun’u Kai’nin tam yanına oturtmuştu. Herkes yerini almıştı ve bir süre sonra Sehun karşısında oturan Baekhyun’un sıkılmış ve yorgun göründüğünü fark etti.

“Baekhyun?” Sehun diğerleri Yifan’la tanışırken seslendi.

“Hm?” Baekhyun ona bakarak baygınca gülümsedi. “Hey Sehun.”

Wow. Bu buluştukları her zaman Sehun’la kavga eden Baekhyun muydu? Her bir şeyin üzerine kavga ediyorlardı. Eğer Sehun yeni bir tişört aldıysa Baekhyun da aynısından alıyor ve Sehun’u taklit ederek onun gibi davranıyordu. Eğer Sehun bir şarkıcıyı seviyorsa Baekhyun da onun fanı oluyor ve şarkıcının tüm her şeyini alıyordu. Hepsi bu kadar değildi. Sehun’a şöyle baktığında bile Baekhyun gülüp onunla dalga geçebilirdi. Ama bunlar ergenlik yıllarındaydı. Şimdi çok farklı görünüyordu. Eskisinden daha iyi. Daha sessiz.

“Hayat nasıl gidiyor?” Sehun’a sordu.

“Güzel… Seninki?”

“Şöyle böyle.” Omuz silkti. Baekhyun’un gözleri masanın ilgi odağı olan Yifan’a çevrildi.

Sol bacağının kavrandığını hissettiğinde Sehun yerinden zıplayacaktı neredeyse. Kai’ye dönerek sertçe baktı ve elini itti. “Nasılsın Sehun?” Kai sorduğunda Sehun kaşlarını daha çok çattı.

“Çok iyi Kai.” Dişlerini sıkarak söyledi.

Eli yeniden Sehun’un baldırını okşamaya başlamıştı ama bu sefer biraz iç tarafını. Sehun elini yeniden uzaklaştırdı. “Solgun görünüyorsun.”

“Sanki umurunda.” Kai’nin yanında annesiyle yemek siparişini konuşan Jooyeon’a baktı. Karşısında Baekhyun gözlerini ona dikmişti.

“Sehun?” Yifan diğer yanından seslendi.

“Efendim.”

“Nasıl tanıştığımızdan konuşuyorduk.” Sesi yardım ister gibiydi.

Sehun’un başı dönmeye başladı. “Üni..verisitede.” demeyi başardı.

“O, ikinci sınıftı ve ben son sınıftım.” Yifan oradan başladı ve Sehun bakışlarını kaçırdı. Biraz havaya ihtiyacı vardı.

“Affedersiniz.” Sehun söyleyerek ayağa kalktı ve lavaboya koşturdu.

Kabinlerden birine dalarak yere çöktü ve kusmaya başladı. “Sehun!” Yifan arkasından bağırdı ve sonra Sehun bir elin sırtını okşadığını hissetti. Sehun bitirdiğinde ayağa kalktı ve sifona basarak Yifan’a döndü. O anda ağlamaya başladı ve Yifan’a sarıldı.

“Bu… çok zor.” Yifan’ın omzunda hıçkırıyordu. Bulantısının ötesinde Sehun’un karnındaki ağrı daha büyük bir sorundu.

“Sorun değil. Sakinleş.” Yifan Sehun’un saçlarını okşamaya başladı. Sehun’un bir parçası Yifan’a her şeyi anlatmak istiyordu. Ablasına kocasını anlatmak istiyordu. Ama bu ona ne yarar sağlayacaktı? Jooyeon’un hayatı mahvolacaktı ve Kai, Sehun’dan sonsuza kadar nefret edecekti. Sehun başta bunları düşünmeliydi. Ama eğer düşünse bile yine de Kai’yle yatacağından emindi.

“Bunu yapmak zorunda değilsin Yifan. Geri dön. Git.” Burnunu çekerek geriye çekildi. Yifan yüzünü kavradı ve parmaklarıyla gözyaşlarını sildi. “Seni bir gram bile hak etmiyorum. Desteğini, arkadaşlığını, aşkını.”

“Şimdi bile sana olan aşkım henüz ölmedi Sehun. Birisini sevmeyi bırakmak uzun sürüyor. Senin kimsen yok. Bu yüzden seni bırakamıyorum.”

Sehun ona yeniden sarıldı, Yifan’a asla ihanet etmemiş olmayı diliyordu.

“Hadi gel.” Yifan, Sehun’un yanağını okşadı ve onu kabinden çıkardı. Sehun’un ağzını temizlemesini bekledi ve masaya geri döndüler.

“Belki bir ya da iki çocuk yapmalıyız!” Jooyeon’un sesi Sehun’un kulaklarına ulaştı.

Yifan kolundan çekmeden önce oturmak üzereydi. “Size bir şey söylemeliyiz.” dedi.

“Yifan?” Sehun mırıldandı.

Derin bir nefes aldıktan sonra konuştu Yifan. “Sehun hamile.”

Masa sessizliğe gömülmüştü. “Ne?” Sehun’un annesi ilk cevap verendi.

“Benim çocuğumu taşıyor?” Yifan, Sehun’un şakağını her zaman yaptığı öperken Sehun şaşkınca dikiliyordu.

İkinci cevaplayan Baekhyun olmuştu. Ayağa kalkarak ellerini çırpmaya başladı ve Kai hızla yerinden kalkarak sıkılı yumruklarıyla oradan ayrılmıştı. Hayır, Sehun düşündü ama şoktan dolayı ağzından kelimeler çıkmıyordu. Çocuk Yifan’dan değildi ve Sehun asla böyle bir şey demezdi. Kai’dendi. Bebek Kai’nindi.


	13. 13.Bölüm

“Sen ne yaptın Yifan?” Sehun öfkenin eşiğindeyken sordu.

“Senin böyle acı çekmeni daha fazla izleyemem Sehun. Ailenin bilmesi gerekiyor. Ve korktuğunu biliyorum.” Yifan üzgün bir ifadeyle cevapladı.

“Yani sen de suçu üzerine aldın?! Lanet olsun, Yifan.” Yatağa oturarak yüzünü avuçlarına gömdü. “Ben ailemin yüzüne nasıl bakacağım şimdi? Bakamam. Onlara senin babası olduğunu söyleyemem. Bu adil değil.”

“Bebeği taşımak istiyorsun. Ve seni seviyorum Sehun.”

“Dur. Bunu söylemeye son ver. Bazen beni kötü çocukmuşum gibi hissettiriyorsun. Yapamam, tamam mı? Buna daha fazla dayanamam.”

“Sehun.” Yifan, Sehun’un önünde diz çökerek ellerini tuttu. “Lütfen. Buradan gidelim. Beni artık sevgilin olarak istememen umurumda değil. Ama bir arkadaş olarak yanında olmak istiyorum. Belçika’ya geri dönelim.”

Kapıdaki ani çalış konuşmalarını bölerken Sehun kapıyı açmak için ayağa kalktı. “Sehun.” Jooyeon sempatik bir ifadeyle seslendi. “Aşağıya gel. Amcam ve yengem gittiler. Konuşmamız lazım.”

Sehun çenesini sıktı ama başıyla onayladı. Ablasını takip ederken Yifan arkalarından geliyordu. Canını sıkan şey ise Baekhyun’un orada durarak ağzına fındık atmasıydı. “Oh. Bana öyle bakma. Ben şovu izlemek için buradayım.” Sehun’a utanmazca gülümsedi.

Sehun derince iç çekti ve ailesine döndü. Kai de orada koltuk kolunda oturuyordu. Bir nedenden sinirlenerek restoranı terk etmişti ve Sehun’u rahatsız ediyordu.

“Anne. Baba.” Sehun söze başladı.

“Sehun, çok hayal kırıklığına uğrattın beni.” Babası ilk konuşandı.

“Beni de.” Baekhyun ağzına fındık atarak ekledi.

“Neden Sehun?” annesi kaş çatarak sordu.

“Evet, neden Sehun?” Baekhyun yeniden araya girdi.

“Seni dışarı tekmelemeden önce çeneni kapat!” Jooyeon onu uyardı.

“Ne demek neden anne? Ben hamileyim. Neden olduğunu açıklamamı mı istiyorsunuz?” Sehun kaş çatarak sordu.

“Benim hatamdı.” Yifan söyledi.

“Hayır. Senin hatan değildi.” Sehun tısladı. “Hepsi benim suçum.”

“Bebeği taşımayı mı planlıyorsun?” Annesi sordu.

“Evet.” Sertçe cevapladı. Çocuğu aldırmayı aklına getirmezdi ama kendi başına idare edebileceğini Kai’nin suratına çarpmak istiyordu.

“O zaman tartışacak bir şey yok.” Jooyeon araya girdi. “Onları destekleyelim, anne, baba.”

“Farkında mısın geleceğin-“ Babası konuşuyordu ama Yifan araya girdi.

“Onun geleceği benimle birlikte. Kimse bunu değiştirmeyecek.”

Aralarında sessiz birkaç dakika geçti, Baekhyun’un ağzının şapırtıları duyuluyordu. “Hatice’ye değil neticeye bakalım.” dedi Baekhyun. “Pekala.” Koltuktan kalktı. “Odam neresi?”

“Yifan. Seninle biraz konuşabilir miyiz?” Sehun’un annesi sorduğunda babasıyla beraber odadan çıktılar. Yifan başını eğerek onları takip etti, JooYeon Baekhyun’un kafasına bir tane geçirmişti.

“Tam bir baş belasısın.” Ablası ona tıslıyordu.

“Uslu duracağım. Söz veriyorum.” Baekhyun yalandan gülümsedi.

“Gel benimle.”

“Baş üstüne kaptan!” Jooyeon’un arkasından giderken Sehun’un omzuna vurdu. Harika. Sehun mağlup olmuştu ve Baekhyun heyecanlanmış olmalıydı.

Yorgunca Sehun koltuğa kendini bıraktığında Kai’nin de odada olduğunu fark etti.

“Gerçekten bir şey var sende Sehun.” Kai homurdandı. “Yine de merak ediyorum. Sevgilini onun çocuğu olduğuna nasıl ikna ettin?”

Sehun yerinden kalktı. “Herkes senin gibi göt deliği değil. O düzgün bir adam.”

“Kesinlikle bu yüzden başka adamın çocuğunu kabul mü etti?”

“Sorunun ne senin? Senin çocuğun değil.” Sehun bunu söylediğine inanamıyordu. “Senin dışında herhangi birini bebeğin babası olarak tercih ederim.”

Kai sıkılı yumrukları ve çatılan ifadesiyle doğruldu. “Sanki çok umurumda.” Dişlerini sıkarak söyledi.

“İyi. İstediğin kadar çocuk yapabilirsin. Ama benim yanıma yaklaşma bile.”

“Bu bebeğin benim olduğu gerçeğini değiştirmez, değil mi?”

“Kes şunu. Siktiğimin ne sorunun var?” Sehun yukarıdan Jooyeon’un çığlığını ve Baekhyun’un kahkahasını duyduğunda sesini alçalttı. “Bebeğe asla dokunmayacaksın. Onu kucağına almayacaksın. Senin olduğunu unut. İstediğin buydu, değil mi? Mutlu bir hayatın olsun, şerefsiz.” Tısladı ve Kai’yi orada kaş çatarak bıraktı.

***************************

“Hey.” Lay kapıyı açtığında Yifan hafifçe gülümsedi.

“Biliyorsun, Sehun’u nadir görmemi garip buluyorum ama sen neredeyse her gün kapımdasın.” Lay kapıya yaslanarak söyledi.

“Gün değil aslında. Gece.” Omuz silkti.

“Ne istiyorsun?”

“Bir süre kaçacak bir yer arıyorum sadece.”

“Neden?”

“Sehun’la kavga ettim. Beni odadan kovdu.”

“Kaba.”

“Biliyorum.”

“Veranda sana uygun mu?”

“Wow. Kaba olan sensin.” Yifan yüzünü buruşturdu. “Hadi ama. Acı bana.”

“Annem bu gece çok huysuz.” Lay dışarı adım attı ve kapıyı kapattı.

“Biraz sonra gideceğim.” İç çekti.

“Bekle.” Lay gitmek için döndüğünde Yifan’ın kolunu kavradı. Yifan’ın ayakkabılarına ya da kendininkilere bakıyordu, Yifan emin olamamıştı. “Ahududu çayı ister misin?”

Sehun’un yaşadığı zorluğu azaltmanın bir yolu yoktu. Yifan dün gece olanlara neden sinirlendiğini anlayabiliyordu ve Sehun ne kadar üzgün olduğunu göstermek için tüm gün kendini odaya kapatmıştı. Yifan insanların Sehun’la beraber olup olmadığını konuşmalarını umursamazdı. Sehun bunu sonsuza kadar saklayamazdı ve er ya da geç ailesine tutunmalıydı. Ama bunu tek başına yapamazdı. Ve Yifan yanında durup acı çekmesini izleyemezdi kesinlikle.

Suçu üstlendiyse ne olmuş yani? Sehun onun için çok şey ifade ediyordu. Bir arkadaş ve bir sevgili olarak.

“Battaniye getirdim.” Lay verandada Yifan’ın yanına otururken duyurdu. Yifan ahududu çayından bir yudum alırken Lay battaniyeyi bedenlerine doluyordu.

“Annenin nesi var?” Yifan bir süre başka konudan konuşmak isteyerek sordu.

Lay kaş çattı. “Bilirsin. ‘Neden böyle aptal bir oğlum var’ günlerinden biri sadece.”

“Ne?”

“Endişelenme. Alıştım artık.” Omuz silkti.

“Aptal mı?”

“Gördüğün gibi çok zeki değilim. Sınavlarda hep kalıyorum.”

“Buna çok lakayt görünüyorsun.”

Omuz silkti. “Elimde olan bir şey değil.”

“Ama annen bunu söylüyor.”

“Söylüyor. Ah. Unut gitsin.”

“Terapilere gidiyor musun?”

“Onları ödemiyor annem Yifan. Part-time işim o kadar kazandırmıyor, tamam mı?”

“Baban peki? Ondan yardım isteyemez misin?”

“Nerede olduğunu bilseydim isterdim.” Gülümsediğinde Yifan utanarak sindi.

“Özür dilerim. Ailenin boşandığını varsaymıştım.”

“Hayır. Çünkü belli ki Tanrı çok basit düşünüyor.” İç çekti. “Daha kötüsü ne biliyor musun? Annem benim bazen yararsız olduğumu söylüyor. Öyleyim. Pekala. Sehun dışında arkadaşım yok.”

“Ağzın yüzündendir.”

“Belki de. Her zaman Sehun ve benim beraber olacağımızı düşünmüştüm.”

“Wow. Bunu Sehun’un sevgilisine söylemen uygun mu?” Pekala teknik olarak Yifan artık sevgilisi değildi.

“Ama sonra sen araya girdin. Göt.” Yifan’a sertçe baktı.

“Ona karşı hislerin mi vardı?”

“Gerçekten değil. Ama onun olduğunu düşünmüştüm.”

“Öyle olsun. Senin küçük kurtarıcındı, değil mi?”

“Bir çeşit. Evet.”

Yifan sıcak çaydan bir yudum daha aldı. Kolları birbirine değene kadar Lay biraz sokuldu. “Sehun’dan başka, sen hiç…”

“Hayır. Sehun’un ilk öpücüğüm olacağına kendimi inandırmıştım.”

“Bu konuşma garipleşiyor.” Yifan kupayı yere koyarak mırıldandı.

“Bazen korkunçtur. Senin yanında kalacak birisiyle asla beraber olamayacağını bilmek…” Lay mırıldandı ve sesi çok depresif çıkıyordu.

“Bu doğru değil.”

“Filmlerde böyle olur.”

“Mutlu sonu olan filmleri izlemiyor musun?”

Lay başını salladı. “Öyle bir şey yok.”

Yifan, Lay’in yüzünü inceliyordu. Gözleri sürekli hareket ediyordu ve asla belirli bir şeye sabit kalmıyordu. Konuşmamasına rağmen dudakları sürekli kıpırdıyordu. Ama aşikar olan bir şey vardı, o da Lay mutlu birisi değildi.

“Öyle diyemezsin.” Yifan, Lay onu incelediğini fark etmeden bakışlarını çevirdi.

“Sen mükemmelsin. Tabii ki hayatın gökkuşakları ve tek boynuzlu atlarla dolu olacak. Yani Sehun gibi birine sahipsin. Ve o da senin gibi birine sahip. Benim için farklı bu. Söylesene, dışarıda daha iyi seçenekler varken benim gibi biriyle beraber olur muydun? Bende düzgün bir üniversiteye gitmek istiyorum. Bende o popüler çocuklardan olmak istiyorum. Sehun gibi olmak istiyorum. Sabah 5’te anneme yemek yapmak ve sonra ucuz para veren işime trenle gitmek istemiyorum. Buraya sonsuza kadar tıkılıp kalmak istemiyorum. Ama işte buradayım. Sana dırdır ediyorum çünkü başka bir şey yapamıyorum.”

Lay nefesini düzenlerken Yifan onu yoğun bir şekilde inceliyordu. Eli yavaşça Lay’in ensesinde kıvrılana kadar Lay’in sırtında yukarıya çıktı. Şaşırarak Lay, Yifan’a baktı. “Senin hakkında ne sinir bozucu biliyor musun? Konuşmaman gerektiğinde çok konuşuyorsun?” Dudaklarını birleştirdi. Lay elini Yifan’ın gömleğinde yumruk halinde sıktı ve onu kısa süreliğine itti ama sonra Yifan dilini ağzına soktuğunda gömleğinden kendine iyice çekiştirdi. Kimin umurundaydı ki? Yifan sadece bunu yapmak istemişti.

Lay’i arkasına uzanması için iterken dudakları hala birbirine kenetliydi, Lay’in eli Yifan’ın saçını çekiştiriyordu. Dakikalarca tutkuyla ve ıslak bir şekilde öpüştüler, ikisi de öpücükle soluyor ve nefesleri kesiliyordu, Yifan, Lay’in bacağını okşuyordu. Yifan öpücüğü bölerek Lay’in gözlerinin içine baktı ve sonra eğilerek dudaklarına bir öpücük daha kondurdu.

“Özür dilerim.” Doğrularak özür diledi. Lay orada uzanmış solurken Yifan ayağa kalktı. “Gitmeliyim…” Yaptıklarından dolayı kızararak hızla söyledi.

***************************

Sehun, Yifan’a o kadar sert davranmak istememişti ama nedenleri vardı. Yifan neden vazgeçmiyordu? Sehun’un ne özelliği vardı da bu kadar ısrarcı oluyordu? Sehun ne kadar düşünürse düşünsün tek bir cevaba çıkıyordu yolu. Yifan onu seviyordu.

O gece Yifan odaya geri döndüğünde Sehun yatakta oturuyordu.

“Sehun.” Bağırdı. “Uyumadın mı?”

“Gidelim Yifan.” Sehun söyledi.

“Ne?”

“Geri dönelim.”

************************

Ailesinden kimse Sehun’un bu durumda erkenden gitme fikrine sıcak bakmıyordu. Ama kimse karşı çıkmadı. Jooyeon dışında belki.

“Bu delilik! Sehun bunu yapamazsın! Şimdi olmaz! Neden gitmek zorundasın?!” Ertesi gece akşam yemeğinde bağırıyordu.

“Yifan’ın işe geri dönmesi lazım noona.”

“O gitsin o zaman!”

“Bebek babasız yaşayamaz.” Yifan kolunu Sehun’un omzuna atarak söyledi. Sehun Kai’nin çenesinin kasıldığını gördü.

“Haha!” Baekhyun gülüyordu. “Beni de yanınızda götürün.”

“Hayır!” Jooyeon, Sehun ve Yifan aynı anda bağırdılar.

“Eğer geri dönmek istiyorsa, bırak gitsin.” Sehun’un babası söyledi. “Nasılsa mezuniyetinde görüşeceğiz.”

“Ama…” Jooyeon sızlandı.

“Neden eve gitmiyorsunuz?” Sehun sordu.

“Bana bağlı.”

“Sen ve Kai, balayınıza Belçika’da devam edebilirsiniz.” Yifan önerdiğinde Sehun yüzünü sabit tutmaya çalışıyordu ve göz ucuyla Kai’nin sandalyesinden kalktığını gördü.

“Banyoyu kullanmam lazım.” Kai mırıldandı.

“İnsan yapması gerekeni yapmalı.” Baekhyun cıvıldarken Kai yemek odasından çıkıyordu.

“Bundan emin misin Sehun?” Annesi endişeli bir ifadeyle sordu.

“Ben yetişkin biriyim anne. Kendime bakabilirim.” Annesini rahatlattı. “Affedersiniz.” O da ayağa kalktı. “Hemen dönerim.”

Merdivenleri çıkarak Kai ve Jooyeon’un yatak odasına yöneldi. Kai orada yatakta oturuyordu.

“Kai.” Sehun seslendi.

“Yani onunla gidiyorsun.”

“Yarın. Sadece düzgün bir şekilde veda etmemizi söylemek istedim. Seni bir daha ne zaman göreceğim bilmem. O yüzden… bunu düzgünce sonlandıralım.”

“Çocuğu o ya da bu yolla yetiştireceksin?”

“Ve sen onun büyümesini izleyemeyeceksin. Onu nasılsa istemiyorsun, değil mi? Ben gidiyorum. Senden olabildiğince uzak olmak istiyorum.”

“İyi o zaman. Hayatta başarılar.”

“Sana da.” Hızla söyledi ama durup yeniden Kai’ye döndü. “Sadece bir soru. Bebeğinin sana asla baba demeyecek olması canını yakmıyor mu? Ya da bu kadar taş kalpli misin?”

Kai kaş çattı. “Umurumda değil.”

“Tabii.” Mırıldandı. Umurunda değildi. Sehun’un da değildi. Artık değil en azından.

***************************

Ve ertesi gün yanında Yifan, karnında bir bebekle oradan ayrılmıştı. Daha iyisi ya da daha kötüsü için.


	14. 14.Bölüm

“İyi akşamlar.” Yifan asla eksilmeyen gülümsemesi ile cevapladı ve bir buket çiçeği, kırmızı ve beyaz gül ile karanfil karışımın uzattı.

“Geç kaldın.” Sehun ona kaşlarını çattı ve kapıyı Yifan için açık bırakarak içeriye gitti.

“Çiçekler affedilme aracıydı.”

“Her geç kaldığında çiçeklerle gelerek bu evdeki arı yoğunluğunu artıracaksın sadece.”

“Hadi ama. Her zaman geç kalmıyorum.”

“Gerçekten mi?” Sehun kollarını göğsünde birleştirdi. “Üç gece önce yemeğe geç kaldın. Alışveriş merkezinde benimle buluşacaktın ve bir saat geç kaldın.”

“İşe sıkışıp kalmıştım. Bunları nereye koyayım?”

“Bana ver.” İnledi ve çiçekleri Yifan’dan alarak sehpadaki vazoya uzandı. “Umarım yarın geç kalmazsın.” Solan çiçekleri yenisiyle değiştirdi.

“Hayal bile edemiyorum.”

Sehun doğruldu ve Yifan’ın etrafa bakındığı gördü, bir şey arıyor gibiydi. “Senden çok şey istemediğimden emin misin?”

“Sehun bunu yapmak istiyorum, unuttun mu? Sen beni evden kovdun diye senin arkadaşın olmadığım anlamına gelmez.”

“Ben seni evden kovmadım. Kendi hayatını yaşamanı söyledim. Ama sen götlük yaparak karşı apartmandan ev aldın.” Sehun kaş çattı.

“Etrafta takılmanın iyi olacağını düşündüm sadece.” Eve bakınıyordu.

Sehun iç çekti. Bu konuda tartışmak için çok yorulmuştu artık. Yifan’ın vazgeçmesi için çok tartışmışlardı ve dürüst olmak gerekirse Sehun, Yifan’ı bunu gerçekten yapmaya ikna etmeyi bırakmıştı.

“Ne arıyorsun?” Yifan mutfağa giderken sordu Yifan.

“Bu evde bir bebek olması gerekiyor, değil mi?”

“Uyudu. Bende beşiğine yatırdım.”

“Bu saatte? Genelde uyanık olurdu.”

“O büyüyor. Uyku zamanı da değişiyor.” Omuz silkti ve Yifan’ın yanında mutfağa geçti. “Mutfakta olacağını nereden düşündün.”

“Onu etrafta bırakıyorsun genelde.”

“Hayır bırakmıyorum!”

“Evet bırakıyorsun. Geçen hafta onu yerde bırakarak duş aldın.”

“Oynuyordu. Ve sende buradaydın.”

“Olsun.”

Sehun yemeği ısıtırken Yifan orada durmuş onu yoğun bakışlarla izliyordu. “Ne var?” Sehun sordu.

“Hiç.” Başını sallayarak mırıldandı. “Merak ediyordum… ailene söyleyecek misin?”

“Bu senin planın, değil mi? Ve şimdi bile yapılacak en iyisini düşünüyorsun.” Ama gerçek şuydu ki Sehun’un başka yolu yoktu. “Bunu bir süre daha devam ettireceğiz ve sonra ayrıldığımızı falan söyleyeceğiz.”

“Plan bu.”

“Evet.”

Yifan babası olduğunu duyurmak istese bile Sehun izin vermiyordu. Sehun’un ailesine göre Yifan, Sehun’un çocuğunun babasıydı. Onun dışında Sehun beş aylık bebekle bekar bir ebeveyndi ve Yifan’ın kendi hayatı vardı. Yifan taşındığı için haftada bir kez buluşuyorlardı. Sehun ona söylediği için öyleydi. Yoksa Yifan çoğu zamanını evde bebekle geçiriyordu. Yifan Sehun’a arkadaş olarak yardım edeceğini söylüyordu ama kimseyi kandıramıyordu.

Sehun şu andaki hayatını seviyordu. Hukuk firmasında bir işi vardı, onun biriciği ve huzuru olan bir bebeği vardı ayrıca. Aile üyelerinden kimse ona dırdır etmiyordu artık çünkü Yifan’la mutlu olduğuna ikna etmişti onları. Yalanlar. Ama bu herkesi tatmin etmişti. Ailesi bebek doğduğunda gelip bir hafta kalmıştı. Annesi kalmayı önermişti ama Sehun ve Yifan başarabileceklerine onu inandırmışlardı. Ailesini o zamandan beri görmemişti. Jooyeon’a gelince ara sıra telefondan konuşuyorlardı ama ablasını aramaktan kaçınıyordu ve sonunda Jooyeon onu aramayı bırakmıştı. Ablasına böyle davranmak canını yakıyordu ama bu en iyisiydi. Hiç ziyaretine gelmemişti ve Sehun Kai’nin ona izin vermediğini anlayabiliyordu.

Yifan çoğu zaman yanında olsa bile Sehun yalnız hissediyordu. Hamileliği boyunca, on ayda, Yifan’a nasıl hissettiğini söyleyememişti. O yüzden o konuşamasa bile bebeğiyle konuşmaya başlamıştı.

15 ay olmuştu. Dünyadaki en güzel bebeğe sahip olalı geçen 15 ay. Kai’yi son gördüğünden beri geçen 15 ay. Ve yarın Sehun annesinin doğum günü kutlaması için eve geri dönüyordu. Maalesef yapacaklarını planladığı için kaçamıyordu. Şimdi iyiydi. Bir hayatı vardı. İyi bir hayatı. Kaçıp saklanmanın bir gereği yoktu.

“Gergin misin?” Yifan koltuğa otururken sordu, televizyonun siyah ekranına bakıyordu.

“Sanmıyorum.”

“Ya öğrenirlerse?”

“Umurumda değil artık Yifan. İstedikleri gibi yargılasınlar. Onlara gerçeği söyleyeceğim.”

“Hayır. Seni buna ben soktum. Dışında kalmayacağım çünkü-“

“Bunu sonsuza kadar sürdüremeyiz.”

“Biliyorum. Hala beni kabul etmeni umuyorum.”

“Hayır. Etmeyeceğim. Ben hata yaptım Yifan. Sen iyi bir adamsın diye kendimi ödüllendirmeyeceğim. En kötü cezayı hak ediyorum.”

“Ama o bir ceza değil.” Yifan gülümsedi.

“Hayır değil.” Sehun gülümseyerek söyledi. “O bir hediye.”

“Çok sevimli.” Kıkırdadı.

“Öyle.”

***************************

“Sehun!” Kapıyı açtığında annesi bağırdı ve koşarak ona sarıldı. “Tanrım, seni çok özledim!”

“Ben de seni özledim anne.” Sehun yüzünü saçlarına gömerek bir süre anın tadını çıkardı.

Sehun geri çekilerek ona yaşlı gözlerle gülümsedi. “Hepimiz sizi bekliyorduk.” Kucağında uyuyan bebeği taşıyan Yifan’a döndü. “Nasılsın Yifan?”

“İyiyim. Siz nasılsınız?” Yifan sordu.

“Hepimiz iyiyiz. İçeri geçin çocuklar. Uyuyor mu?”

“Evet, uyuyor.”

“Odana bir beşik koyduk. İstersen onu yatırabilirim.”

“Sorun değil. Herkes onunla tanışmak istiyordur eminim.”

“Herkesten bahsetmişken,” Oturma odasının girişinde durdu ve Sehun başını uzattı.

“Sürpriz!!!” Herkes bir anda bağırarak konfeti patlattı. Sehun ani sesten şaşırarak geriye yalpaladı. “Eve hoş geldin!” Jooyeon bağırarak Sehun’a koştu. Baekhyun’un ailesi, Lay, Sehun’un babası ve Jooyeon da oradaydı. Sehun’un ilk içgüdüsü Kai’yi aramak olmuştu ama neyse ki ortalıkta görünmüyordu. “Seni ne kadar çok özlediğim hakkında bir fikrin var mı?! Seni, eşek kafalı! Neden telefonuna bakmıyorsun?!” Sehun’un üzerine atladı.

“Eh eh eh.” Bebek sesleri herkesin dikkatini çekmişti. Bebek uyanarak ağlamaya başladı.

“Jae!” Jooyeon bağırdı ve bebeği Yifan’dan almaya çalıştı ama Yifan geri çekmişti. “Yifan!” Ona bağırdı.

“Nasılsın Jooyeon?” Yifan bebeğin sırtını pışpışlayarak sordu.

“Bebeği bana ver.”

“O benim.”

“O benim aslında.” Sehun, Jae'yi Yifan’dan alarak kucağında salladı.

“Wow. Sana bak. Her zamanki gibi sıskasın.” Baekhyun konuştu.

“Seni görmek de güzel Baekhyun.”

Bebek aniden sızlanmasını durdurdu ve yüzünde merakla Baekhyun’a bakmaya başladı. “Eh.” diyerek kollarını Baekhyun’a uzattı.

Baekhyun şaşırarak geriye bir adım attı. “Uh…”

“Kucağına al onu.” Sehun’un annesi Baekhyun’a söyledi.

“Tamam…” Tereddütle bebeği kollarına aldı. “O… beş aylık, değil mi?”

“Evet.” Sehun cevapladı, Jae elini yavaşça Baekhyun’un sol kulağının oradaki saçlarını tutarken gülümsedi.

“Ow ow ow.” Baekhyun bağırdı.

“Sehun.” Lay seslendi.

“Lay!” Sehun’un onunla yeniden buluşmaya karşı olmadığı tek kişiydi muhtemelen. Hızla Lay’in üzerine atladı ve ona sıkıca sarıldı. Sehun gittikten sonra onu iki kere aramıştı ve o iki seferde Lay konuşmak istemiyor gibiydi.

“Nasılsın Sehun?” Lay umursamaz bir şekilde sorarak geri çekildi.

“İyi. İyi. Sen dostum?”

“Her zamanki gibi.” Hafifçe gülümsedi ve sonra gözleri Yifan’a kaydı. Sehun döndüğünde Yifan’ın Lay’e kaş çattığını ama hemen gözlerini hala Baekhyun’un saçını asılan bebeğe çevirdiğini gördü.

“İyi misin?” Sehun, Lay’e sordu.

“Evet. Dostum, vay canına artık bir bebeğin var!”

“Biliyorum.” Ensesini kaşıdı.

“Ve bana söylemedin.” Hırladığında Sehun yutkundu.

“Özür dilerim. Sana her şeyi telefonda anlattım.”

“Evet evet. Benim oynama sıram!” Baekhyun’a bağırdı ve Jae’ye koşturdu.

Sehun heyecanlı duruma gülümsedi ve Jae ilgiden kesinlikle hoşlanmış görünüyordu. Yifan Sehun’un gülümsemesine sahipti. Sonuçta çok kötü değildi.

“Ne kaçırdım?” Kai’nin sesi odada duyuldu, siyah gömlek, siyah pantolon ve kravatıyla göründü.

“Çok bir şey değil.” Jooyeon cevapladı ve eğilerek Kai’in dudaklarını öptü. Sehun orada durmuş, donmuş bir haldeydi ve Kai’nin gözleri yavaşça kıkırdayan Jae’ye döndüğünde hızla solumaya başladı.


	15. 15.Bölüm

“Gel bakalım. İnsanların saçlarını bu kadar dağıtmak yeter.” Yifan söyledi ve Jae’yi Baekhyun’dan alırken inledi. “Gittikçe ağırlaşıyor.”

“Aman tanrım. Neden bu kadar çok sevimli?!” Jooyeon bağırdı ve ellerini bebeğe uzattı. Jae itaatkar bir bebek olarak hemen onun kollarına atladı. Sehun bebeğin ani ilgiden zevk alıp almadığını merak ediyordu. Sehun işteyken gündüzleri kreşte oluyordu ama geceleri tüm saatlerini Sehun’un kollarında geçiriyordu. Yifan ve Sehun’dan başka Jae’nin etrafında pek kişi yoktu.

Ablası bebekle oynarken Jooyeon’un yanında, Kai ayakta durmuş Jae’ye sertçe bakıyordu. “O kim?” Kai sorduğunda Sehun kalbinin midesine düştüğünü hissetti. ‘O senin oğlun Kai.’ Sehun söylememek için kendiyle savaşıyordu.

Sehun ağır adımlarla Yifan’ın yanına gitti, bayılışa diye çünkü Kai’in zalimliğine gerçekten artık dayanamıyordu. “O kim ne demek?” Jooyeon ona tısladı. Jae JooYeon’un sallanan saçlarıyla oynamaya dalmış görünüyordu. “Yeğenimizin adının Jae olduğunu söylediğimde beni dinliyor muydun?”

“Jae.” Kai mırıldandı ve bir an Sehun’a baktı. Sehun Yifan’a yaslanmıştı ama Kai’yle göz kontağını bozmadı. Kai gözlerini kaçırdı. “Jae.” Kendi kendine söyledi ve kaş çattı.

Jae adını söylediği için kafasını kaldırıp Kai’ye baktı. Minik elini uzatarak Kai’in göğsüne bastırdı ve gömleğinin etrafında yumruk haline getirdi. Kai hemen geriye çekildiğinde Jae dikkatini yeniden Jooyeon’un saçlarına verdi.

“Eminim yorgunsunuzdur. Ben yemek yaparken neden biraz dinlenmiyorsun? Jooyeon Jae’yle oynamayı bırak ve bana yardım et.” Annesi söyledi.

“Ama anne…” Sızlandı.

“Gel bakalım bebeğim.” Yifan, Jae’yi teyzesinden alırken söyledi. Teyze? Pekala Sehun’un oğlu olduğu için teyzesiydi. “Doğum günü planları nasıl gidiyor?”

“Daha sonra konuşuruz. Şimdilik gidin ve dinlenin.” Sehun’un babası söyledi.

Sehun tek kelime edemiyordu, Yifan’ın arkasından Kai’nin yanında geçerek gitti. Jooyeon’un bebekleri bu kadar çok sevmesini anlamamıştı.

“Aynı görünüyor.” Odaya girdiklerinde söyledi Yifan.

“Bir yıl yoktuk sadece.” Sehun valizi yatağın kenarına çekti. “Hadi gel. Üzerini değiştirmem lazım.”

Yifan, hiperaktif bebeği yatağın üzerine koydu. Bir bebek sahibi olmanın eksilerinde biriydi. Ya da Jae’ye sahip olmanın eksilerinden biriydi. Çok aktifti ve garip zamanlarda hızlı ve derin nefesler alıyordu, özellikle Sehun yorgunluktan öldüğü zamanlarda. Sanki bilerek yapıyormuş gibiydi. Yatağa uzanır uzanmaz dizleri üzerinde kalktı ve emekleyerek uzaklaşmaya başladı. Yifan bileğinden kavrayarak onu yatağa geri çekti.

“Emziği nerede?” Sehun sordu.

“Herkes mutlu görünüyor, değil mi?”

“Evet.”

“Ablan özellikle.” Sesi yumuşadı. “Lay bile.”

“Biliyorum, al.” Emziği Yifan’a verdi.

“Buna ihtiyacım yok artık.”

“Çok komik.”

Yifan ona çarpık bir gülümseme verdi ve emziği alarak Jae’ye gösterdi. Jae hızla dizleri üzerine kalkarak emziği Yifan’dan almaya çalıştı ama Yifan geri çekti. Jae ellerini Yifan’ın kucağına koyarak istekle emziğe bakıyordu.

“Baba de.” Yifan emrettiğinde Sehun’un karnı kasılmıştı. Hızla emziği aldı ve Jae’nin ağzına soktu. Bebek yatağa kendini bıraktı ve değerli emziğini hızla emmeye başladı.

Sehun ceketini çıkardı ve yatağa uzandı. “Ben uyuyacağım.”

“Bekle.” Yifan karşı çıktı.

“Sen uyanık kal.”

“Ne?”

“Bebeği beşiğine yatır. Bezini değiştir.”

“Sehun!”

Bu tür konuşmalar Jae’nin babasıyla yapmak istediği konuşmalardı. Yifan’la değil. Ama bunu değiştiremezdi artık. Ablasının kocasıyla yatmak bir hata mıydı? Belki. Ama çocuğuna baktığında Jae’nin bir hata olmadığından emindi. Önemli olan buydu.

*************************

Kaç saat uyuduğunu bilmiyordu ama yataktan kalktığında ne Yifan ne Jae odada yoktu. Dışarısı kararmaya başlamıştı ve Sehun duş almak için yataktan kalkarken karnı guruldamıştı.

Uzun bir duş aldıktan sonra, odadan çıktığında Jooyeon’un odasından gürültüler geldiğini duydu. “Hey oğlum.” Baekhyun’un babası Jooyeon’un odasından çıkarken söyledi ve Sehun'un omzunu okşayarak aşağıya indi. Sehun odaya başını uzattığında herkesin yatağın etrafında toplandığını gördü.

“Neler oluyor?” Sehun sorduğunda Yifan gülmeye başladı.

“Baekhyun’un yaptığına bak.” Yatağı işaret etti. Sehun Lay’i kenara ittiğinde Jae’nin yatakta yeşil bir şapka ve mavi bir tulumla oturduğunu gördü. Bebeğin yüzünde bıyık vardı ve Mario And Luigi’deki Luigi’ye benzemişti.

“Ne bu be!” Sehun söyleyerek gülmeye başladı. Jae kıyafetin içinde inkar edilemez şekilde sevimli görünüyordu ama baş çekici olan şey bebeğin ciddi ve şaşkın bir ifadeyle gülenlere bakıyor olmasıydı. Bıyığı unutmamak lazımdı.

“Bunu IG’ye koyacağım.” Jooyeon fotoğraflar çekerken söyledi.

“Kimin fikriydi bu?” Sehun hala gülerken söyledi.

“Bay Baekhyun Mükemmel’in.” Baekhyun söyledi.

“Siz kafadan kontaksınız Bay Mükemmel.”

Jae’nin ifadesi sertleşti ve ağlamaya başladı. “Lanet olsun. Bebeği ağlattın Baekhyun.” Lay söyledi. “Tanrım, bıyıkla ağlarken çok sevimli görünüyor.” Gülmeye başladığında Sehun da ona katılmıştı.

“Çok komiksiniz. Bebeği ağlatmak sizin eğlenceniz olmuş.” Kai aniden girişten seslendi, kollarını göğsünde kavuşturarak kapıya yaslanmıştı.

“Oh hadi ama Kai. O çok sevimli.” Jooyeon bebeği kucağına alırken söyledi.

“Her neyse.” Uzaklaştığında Sehun kaş çatmamak için elinden geleni yaptı.

“Bu günlerde çok sinir bozucu.” Ama Jooyeon ikisi yerine kaş çatıyordu.

“İyi misiniz?” Sehun sordu.

“Evet.”

************************

“Artık eve gitmeliyim.” Lay koltuktan kalkarken mırıldandı.

“Yemek yemedik daha.” Sehun’un annesi araya girdi.

“Sorun değil. Anneme bakmam lazım.” Zayıfça gülümsedi ve kapıya yöneldi.

“Eve nasıl gideceksin Lay?” Sehun’un babası sordu.

“Ben hallederim, endişelenmeyin.”

“Seni eve bırakabilirim.” Yifan yerinden kalktı.

“Hayır. Hallederim dedim.” Lay ona tısladı.

“Sorun değil. Yifan seni bıraksın.” Sehun ısrar etti.

Lay Sehun’a nedensizce sertçe baktı ve sonra başını iki yana sallayarak evden çıktı. “Görüşürüz çocuklar.”

Yifan araba anahtarlarını Sehun’un babasından aldı ve Lay’in arkasından koşturdu.

“Baekhyun!” Sehun bebeğini hırpaladığını görünce bağırdı. “Emziğini geri ver ona!”

“Ona baksana! Emmek için ne kadar hevesli.” Baekhyun söyledi, Jae kucağında oturup ondan uzakta tutulan emziğine yumruğunu emerek bakıyordu. Bebekler bunu yapardı. Bir şeyler emmeyi severlerdi ve Jae umutsuz olduğunda ya da emziği olmadığında her şeyi emerdi.

“Hadi yemek yiyelim.” Baekhyun’un annesi önerdi.

“Birazdan gelirim.” Kai telefonuyla meşgul gibiydi.

“Harika. Onunla yerim ben.” Jooyeon, Kai’ye sokularak söyledi.

Sehun ayağa kalktı ve Jae’yi Baekhyun’dan aldı.

“Onu bizimle bırak.” Jooyeon Sehun’a söyledi.

“Uh… onu beslemem lazım.”

“Sen ye önce. Onu bana ver.” Ablası ellerini uzattığında Jae refleks olarak ona gitti. Sehun Kai’nin bebeğe kaş çattığını görünce boğazındaki yumruyu yutkundu. Sehun olabildiğince hızlı yemek için yemek odasına koşturdu. Baekhyun parti hakkında konuşuyordu ama Sehun ona dikkat etmeden yemeği hızla yiyordu.

“Sehun yavaşla.” Babası söyledi.

“Jae’nin sütünü içmesi lazım.”

“Ben-“ Annesi söz başladı ama Sehun eliyle susturdu onu.

Peçeteyle ağzını sildikten sonra yerinden kalktı, beş dakika içinde yemişti ve hızla oturma odasına gitti. Manzara Sehun’u odaya girmekten alıkoymuştu. Jooyeon orada değildi. Jae koltukta sırt üstü yatıyordu ve Kai bebeğin yanında oturarak ona bakıyordu.

“Neden bu kadar şişmansın? Ne bu şişkoluk?” Kai mırıldandı ve işaret parmağıyla Jae’nin karnını dürttüğünde bebeğin kıkırdamasına neden olmuştu. “Gülme.” Bebeğe tısladı ve kaş çatarken Jae parmağını yakaladı. Kai bir an donmuştu ama sonra sertçe elini çekti. Jae dizleri üzerine çıkmaya zorladı kendini ve Kai’ye doğru emekledi. “Beni rahatsız etmeyi bırak.” Jae’yi uzaklaştırdı.

Sehun odaya girdi ve Kai ona şaşırarak bakmıştı. “Gel bebeğim. Süt zamanı.” Jae’yi koltuktan kaldırdı. “Ona dokunma.” Kai’yi uyararak oradan uzaklaştı.


	16. 16.Bölüm

Arabadaki garip sessizlik Yifan’ı delirtme noktasına getiriyordu ama bir şey demeye cesaret edemiyordu, Lay kaşlarını çatmış her zamanki gibi ceketini emerek camdan dışarıyı izliyordu.

“Bunu neden yaptın?” Lay sonunda işkence gibi sessizliği bozmuştu ama Yifan buna minnettar değildi.

“Neyi yaptım?” Mırıldandı, gözleri yolda elleri direksiyondaydı.

“Aptalı oynama. Neden beni öptün?”

Yifan bir bahanesi olmadığı için sessizliğini korudu. Asla olmamıştı. Yaptığı yanlıştı ve bahanesi yoktu. Sehun’la beraber değildi ama Lay’in gözünde bu yanlıştı.

“Evime geldiğin o gece Sehun’un hamile olduğunu biliyordun, değil mi?”

“Evet.” Yifan’ın buna cevabı vardı.

“O zaman ne sikime yaptın bunu?”

“Bilmiyorum Lay. Öyle hissettim sadece.”

“Öyle hissettin sadece.” Mırıldandı.

“Eğer buna değerse, özür dilerim.”

“Özür? Senin gibi mükemmel biri benim gibi aşağılık birini öpüyor. Nasıl hissedeceğimi düşündün mü hiç? Sen bırakıp gittin Yifan. Ve sonra öğrendiğim şey ise Sehun bana bebeğiniz olacağını söylemesi. Seni hayal ettiğim tüm geceler, ilk öpücüğümü tekrar tekrar yaşamam, işte bunlar benim yapabildiğim şeylerdi.”

“Lay.”

“Hayır, dinle. Tüm o günlerde, bütün yıl boyunca, suçluluktan öldüm. Çünkü en yakın arkadaşımın sevgilisini seviyordum.”

“Olanların yarısını bile bilmiyorsun tamam mı?!” Arabayı Lay’in evinin yoluna çekti.

“Evet. Bildiğim tek şey senin duygularımla oynayan bir göt deliği olman.” Arabadan inerek kapıyı çarptı. Yifan alnını direksiyona yaslayarak kararlarını yeniden düşündü. Sehun’a yardım etmese bile Lay’le beraber olamazdı. Ailesi ırk sorunlarından dolayı Sehun’u bile kabul etmemişti, Lay gibi birini nasıl kabul edeceklerdi?

****************************

“Jae. Uslu dur.” Sehun bebeğin çıplak karnına losyon sürmeye çalışırken Jae yatakta uzanıyordu. Jae neşeyle mızmızlandı ve Sehun’un bileğinden tutarak losyonu yalamaya hazırlandı. Jae’nin bebek losyonunu yeme gibi bir alışkanlığı vardı.

“Günaydın.” Jooyeon’un sesi odada duyuldu.

“Günaydın.” Sehun daha fazla losyon sürerken Sehun ablasına gülümsedi, Jae, Sehun’un elini tutmaya çalışıyordu.

Jooyeon yatağın kenarına oturdu ve Jae’nin neredeyse dazlak olan kafasını okşadı. “Her zaman böyle zorlayıcı mı?”

“Her zaman değil. Genelde yorgunluktan öldüğün zamanı bekler. Hiperaktifliğinin zirvesidir o zaman.”

“Wow.” Kıkırdadı.

“Dün gece neredeydin?”

“Ah, köpeğimi tamamen unuttum. Onu veterinerden almaya gittim.”

“Hala köpek yavrusu mu?”

“Hayır. Köpeğim üç ay önce iki yavru doğurdu. Öldü. Kai onlardan birini almama izin verdi ve diğerini başkasına verdik.”

“Anladım.”

“Osborn’u Jae’ye sunmayı planlıyorum.”

“Köpeğe acıdım şu anda.”

“Sehun.”

“Efendim?” Sırtına losyon sürmek için Jae’yi karnının üzerine döndürdü.

“Jae ile mutlusun, değil mi?”

“Neden bahsediyorsun? Tabii ki.”

Jooyeon gülümseyerek başını salladı.

“Noona. Neden çocuk sahibi olmadın?”

“Çünkü Kai hazır olmadığını söylüyor.”

Kai hiçbir zaman sorumluluklarını kabul etmeye hazır değildi. Sehun homurdandı. “Genç değilsiniz, biliyorsun.”

“Biliyorum.” İç çekti. “Bazen… benden tatmin olmadığını hissediyorum.”

“Ne?”

“Ne saçmalıyorum ben?” Kıkırdadı ama sesinde neşe yoktu. “Kahvaltıya gel.”

**************************

“Burayı dekore etmeye başlamamız lazım.” Yifan önerdi.

“Çingene yani Amerikan temasını istiyorum.” Baekhyun söylediğinde herkes yüzünü buruşturdu. “Teyzemi çingene kıyafetinde bir hayal edin.” Güldü.

“Çok komik Baekhyun ama senin buradaki herkesten daha güzel görüneceğini hepimiz biliyoruz.” Sehun’un annesi söyledi.

“Doğru bak.”

Sehun yerde tam ayağının dibinde oynayan Jae’ye bakıyordu. Bir aksiyon figürünü doğru tutmaya çalışıyordu ama düşüp duruyordu oyuncak. “Monte Carlo’ya ne dersiniz? Sehun önerdi.

“Güzel bir fikir.” Jooyeon ekledi. “Erkekler smokin giysin, kadınlar cübbe.”

“Hazırlanmak için bir günümüz var.” Annesi söyledi. “Basit bir parti yapalım. Misafirleri düşünün.”

“O da doğru.” Baekhyun’un annesi araya girdi.

Sehun yerde oturup Jooyeon’un oturduğu koltuğa sırtını yaslayan Kai’ye bakıyordu. Telefonunun ekranına odaklanmıştı. Sehun onu inceledi. Kai her zamanki gibi kaş çatıyordu. Beyaz v-yaka tişört ve açık mavi kot giymişti. Alyansı güneş ışığından dolayı parmağında parlıyordu. Sehun Kai’nin beraber geçirdikleri, birbirlerini tattıkları, bedenlerinin her bir santimini keşfettikleri ve rahatlatıcı yalanlar söyledikleri zamanları düşünüp düşünmediğini merak ediyordu.

Jae, Superman figürünü aldı ve hızla Kai’nin yanına emekledi. Kai ona baktı ve kaş çatarak yeniden dikkatini telefonuna verdi. Jae Kai’nin yanına oturdu ve oyuncağı Kai’ye doğru ittirdi. Kai onu geri ittirdi. Sehun yumruklarını sıkıyordu ama herkesin ortasında olay çıkarmak istemiyordu. Ama Jae ısrarcıydı. Muhtemelen Kai’ye oyuncağın yapabildiklerini göstermek için ayakta durdurmaya çalışıyordu ama oyunca düştü. Kai’ye başını kaldırıp baktı, emziğini hızla emiyordu. Sehun yoğun bir şekilde onları izliyordu. Kai bebeği tamamen görmezden gelmişti. Jae biraz daha ileriye emekledi ve avuçlarını Kai’nin baldırına koyarak yüzüne bakıyordu. Kai’in yüzü değişti ama bir şey yapmamıştı.

Jae emziğini ağzından çıkararak ağlamaya başladı.

“Ne oldu?” Jooyeon annesiyle konuşmasını durdurarak sordu ve Kai’ye sertçe baktı. “Ne yaptın?”

“Ben bir şey yapmadım!” Kai bağırdı.

“Onu kucağına al.” Baekhyun söylediğinde Kai’nin kaş çatışı derinleşti.

Sehun, Kai’nin ne yapacağını merak ederek hala izliyordu. Yavaşça ve tereddütle Jae’yi kucağına aldı ve bebeği göğsüne bastırarak sırtını okşamaya başladı. Şimdi Sehun’a bakarak kaş çatıyordu. Kai’nin tişörtüne omzundan asılarak Jae’nin çığlıkları oturma odasında yankılanıyordu.

“Berbat yapıyorsun.” Yifan söyledi ve bebeği Kai’den aldı. Sehun, Kai’nin çenesini sıktığını gördü ama Yifan bebeği sakinleştirirken bir şey demedi.

“Hav hav.” Köpek sesi odada duyuldu ve herkesin dikkati altın av köpeği yavrusuna çevrildi.

“Osborn!” Jooyeon bağırarak köpeğe koştu.

Jae ağlamayı bırakmıştı, burnu akıyordu ve yanakları ıslaktı. Merakla köpeğe bakıyordu. Kai aniden ayağa kalkarak odadan çıktı. İnsanları bırakmada uzman olmalıydı, diye düşündü Sehun.

“Affedersiniz.” Sehun herkes köpekle ilgilenirken yerinden kalktı. Kai’nin kapıda sigara içtiğini düşünmüştü ve haklıydı. Kai başını çevirdiğinde Sehun’u gördü.

“Ne istiyorsun?” Boğuk bir sesle sordu.

“Nasıl hissettirdi Kai?”

“Ne nasıl hissettirdi?” Tısladı.

“Kalp atışlarını seninkinin üzerinde hissetmek?”

Kai, Sehun’a sertçe bakarken bir an durakladı. Kai’nin yüzüne vurmak çok iyi hissettiriyordu. Kai sigarayı attı ve kapıya baktı. Sonra yıldırım hızıyla Sehun’a dönerek Sehun’un başını iki yana kavrayıp kapıya yasladı ve dudaklarını Sehun’unkilere bastırdı. Sehun sert öpücüğün içine sinirle inledi ve Kai’yi tüm gücüyle ittirdi. Kai’ye şaşkınlıkla bakarken hızla soluyordu.


	17. 17.Bölüm

“Senin sorunun ne?” Sehun ona sinirle tısladı. Öfke damarlarında kaynıyordu. Kai’nin yüzüne yumruk atmak istiyordu ama sonuçlarını düşünerek kendini kontrol etti.

Kai yerinde durarak boş boş Sehun’a bakıyordu. “Nasılsın Sehun?”

“Cidden kafadan kontaksın.” Dişlerini sıkarak söyledi.

“Çocuklar.” Jooyeon araya girdi. “İçeri geçm- her şey yolunda mı?”

Sehun kaş çatışını gizledi ve sahte gülümsemesini takındı. “Evet. Neden? Ne oldu?”

Hala şahin gibi Sehun’u izleyen Kai’ye bakıyordu ve dikkatini yeniden kardeşine verdi. “Bebeğin Osborn’u çok sevdi.” Gülmeye başladı. “Gel ve gör.”

Sehun başını onaylarken Jooyeon uzaklaştı. “Dinle.” Kai’ye döndü ve göğsünden ittirdi. “Sen bir korkaksın. Yaptığımız bir hataydı ama eğer birazcık cesaretin olsaydı ben yüzleşmeye hazırdım. Ama hayır. Sen beni bıraktın. Bana sürtük dedin. O çocuk senin oğlun, hoşuna gitse de gitmese de. Seni böyle uzaklaştırarak durmayacağım. Acıtıyor Kai. Onun sana emeklemesi ve senin onu ittirmeni izlemek. Ama lanet olsun, ona dokunmayacaksın, anladın mı? Sen karar veremeyen berbat bir adamsın! Ve şimdi beni öpüyorsun? Neden? Penisin yeniden umutsuz ve ablam yeterince memnun edemiyor mu? Pekala, bu sürtük senin saçmalıklarından yoruldu artık. Benim şu anda bir bebeğim var. Senin bebeğin. Ama sana baba dememesini tercih ederim. Jae’yi önemseyip önemsememen umurumda değil ama onu ağlatma. Ne Yifan ne de ben durup izleriz.”

Kai’nin cevabını beklemeden ya da ummadan hızla oturma odasına geri döndü. Tüm siniri Jae’yi gördüğü anda eriyip gitmişti. Bu ona sahip olmanın en iyi yönüydü. Sehun’un günü ne kadar berbat geçerse geçsin, bu küçük gülümseyerek Sehun’un sorunlarını uzaklaştırıyordu. Jae’nin gülümsemesi, kıkırdaması, tek dişlerini göstermesi, altta iki taneydi, bunların hepsi yetiyordu. Ama Sehun bile Jae’nin her zaman gülümsemeyeceğini biliyordu. Yuvarlanması ve düşmesi gerekecekti. Özellikle ‘evlilik dışı doğan’ yani daha düz ‘piç’ diye çağrılmaya katlanırken.

Bebek koltuktaydı, herkes etrafını sarmış ve Jae’nin köpek yavrusunu yüzünde kocaman bir gülümsemeyle bakmasını izleyerek gülüyorlardı. Elini uzattı ve köpeğin tüylerini kavradı. Elini hemen geri çektiğinde herkes güldü. Bebek gülen yüzlere baktı ve kıkırdayarak yeniden köpeğe dokundu. Osborn’un iyi eğitilmiş bir köpek olduğunu söyleyebilirdi Sehun. Ya da Jae gibi meraklıydı sadece. Köpek havladı ve ileriye atıldı. Jae’ye patisi dokunmamıştı ama Jae geriye düşerek ağlamaya başladı.

“Acıkmış olmalı.” Sehun söyledi ve Jae’nin yanına giderek ağlayan bebeği kucağına alan annesinden aldı. “Bugün çok gürültülüsün, değil mi?”

“İyi olduğuna emin misin?” Baekhyun endişeli bir ifadeyle sordu. Sehun en çok Baekhyun’a inanamıyordu. Baekhyun’un bebekleri sevmesi ve Sehun’un bebeğine bir günde bağlanması inanılmazdı.

“Evet. Daha çok süt için numara yapıyor.”

*************************

Sehun, Jae’yi beslerken Kai ve aralarında olanları düşünüyordu. Kai’de yanlış olan bir şeyler vardı kesinlikle. Bunlardan sonra bile hala risk alıyordu? Kendi bebeğini görmezden geliyordu ama her zaman yan ürün olacak olan Sehun’u öpüyordu? Kai’nin onu daha çok aydınlatmasını dilerdi. Ama Kai, Sehun’la konuşmak istemiyor gibi görününce bu mümkün görünmüyordu.

Jae aniden sızlanarak Sehun’un kolunu çekiştiriyordu. Sehun toparlandı ve biberonun yan yattığını, süt gelmesini önlediğini fark etti. “Çok akıllısın, biliyorsun değil mi? Ona gitme Jae.” Sehun mırıldanırken Jae sütü hırçın bir şekilde içiyordu.

“Elinde olan bir şey değil. Genetik konuşuyor.” Kai odaya girdi.

“Defol.” Sehun ona tıslayarak dikkatini Jae’ye verdi.

“Bu kadar kör olmayı bırak. Jooyeon ikimiz arasında sorun olup olmadığını soruyor.”

“O zaman beni öpmemeliydin.” Olabildiğince kaş çattı.

Kai derin bir iç çekti. “Senden önceden de etkileniyordum. Şimdi de etkileniyorum.”

“Ney? Kollarımdaki bebeği görmüyor musun?”

“Teknik olarak benim bebeğim.”

“Demeye hakkın yok.”

“Ama sen söyleyip duruyorsun. Neden? Onun sorumluluğunu almamı umutsuzca istiyor musun? Suçlu hissetmemi mi istiyorsun?” Homurdandı.

Sehun kaş çatarak bakışlarını kaçırdı. Her zaman içinde bir yerlerde Kai’nin Jae’yi kabul etmesini isteyen bir parça olacaktı. O parça mutlu bir hayatı arzuluyordu. Ama Kai JooYeon’la olduğu sürece ve Kai Sehun’u iyi bir seksten başka bir şey olarak istemediği sürece bu mümkün değildi.

“Tamam.” Sehun kollarında Jae ile yataktan kalktı. Bebek kızgınca biberona yapıştı ve boş olmasına rağmen iştahla emmeye devam etti. “Al.” Jae’yi Kai’ye uzattı ve Kai bebeği kocaman gözlerle yakaladı.

“Sen ne-“

“Ben biraz annemle konuşacağım.”

“Yani?!”

“Onu ağlatma yoksa bunu ödersin.” Sehun onu uyardıktan sonra odadan çıktı. Kapıda durarak Kai’nin ne yaptığına baktı.

“Ben seninle ne yapacağım şişko?” Kai, Jae’yi tutarak söyledi, bebek biberonun başını iki dişiyle çiğnerken Kai’nin yüzüne bakıyordu.

Suçluluk? Eğer Sehun, Kai’nin suçlu hissetmesini istiyorsa, bunu yapabilirdi. Jae’nin sevimli olması Kai’ye bunda hiç yardım etmezdi. Ama Sehun olağanüstü derecede yardım edecekti.

Biraz tereddüt ederek aşağıya indi. Ama Kai’in kendi bebeğine zarar vermeyeceğinden emindi.

“Yifan?” Sehun, Yifan’ın kapıya gittiğini görünce seslendi. “Nereye gidiyorsun?”

“Uh…” Ensesini kaşıdı. “Herkese dondurma almak istedim.”

“Düşünceli değil mi?” Baekhyun aniden ortaya çıkarak Kris’in koluna yapıştı. “Ben de seninle geleceğim yakışıklı.”

Sehun gözlerini devirdi. “Jae’ye oyunca alır mısın?”

“Evet. Tabi. Çek ellerini, lepistes.” Yifan kolunu Baekhyun’dan kurtardı.

“Bende seninle geliyorum!” Baekhyun bağırdı.

Yifan inledi. “Sehun, Lay’i getirebilir miyim?”

“Ne?” Sehun sordu.

“O… sıkıldığını söyledi.”

“Oh… tamam… sorun etmem.”

“Sorun etmez misin?” Baekhyun sordu. Uzandı ve Yifan’ın yanağını öptü. “Kızdın mı?”

Dürüst olmaz gerekirse Sehun kızmamıştı. “Hayır.”

“Parazit gibisin. Bırak beni!” Yifan mücadele ederken bağırdı.

“Ben mükemmel bir parazitim.”

Belki de Baekhyun çok değişmemişti. Biraz daha dayanılır olmuştu.

Sehun yukarıya çıktı. Beş dakika ilk sefer için yeterliydi. Girişte durarak ağzı açık bir şekilde Kai ve Jae’ye bakıyordu. Yatakta karşılıkla olarak ve aralarında Superman figürüyle oturuyorlardı, figür ayakta duruyordu. Jae’nin emziği ağzındaydı yani Kai ona vermişti. Jae sertçe emziği emerek titremesini sağlarken birbirlerine bakıyorlardı. “Baba seni neyle besledi?” Kai masum bebeğe sordu. “Tombul.”

Jae emziğini ağzından çıkardı ve eline aldı. Derin bir iç çekerek emziği Kai’ye uzattı. Kai ağzı açık bir şekilde emziğe bakıyordu. “Hayır sağol.” Bir süre sonra mırıldandı ve emziği alarak Jae’nin ağzına soktu.

Bebek dizleri üzerinde durarak Kai’ye emekledi. Kai onu itmemişti bu sefer. Aslında Jae’nin kucağına oturmasına izin vermişti. Kai bebeği izliyordu ve elini kaldırarak bebeğin başını okşadı.

“Teşekkürler.” Sehun söyleyerek odaya girdi. Kai hemen Jae’yi kaldırdı ve yatağa koyarak yataktan kalktı.

“Sehun.” Kai, Sehun bebeğin yanına gidecekken kolundan tutmuştu.

“Bırak Kai.”

“Bir kez daha.”

“Ne?”

“Benimle ol.”


	18. 18.Bölüm

“Seninle olmak mı?” Sehun yüzünü buruşturarak sordu ve kolunu Kai’den kurtardı.

“Bir gece, Sehun.” Kai yalvarıyordu.

“Sen… seninle yatmamı… mı istiyorsun?” Sesi fısıltı gibi çıkıyordu, Kai’ye inanamıyordu.

“Neden böyle davranıyorsun?” kaş çattı. “Yaklaşık on kere yaptık bunu.”

“Seni göt deliği. Çekil.” Kai’yi ittirdi ve Jae’yi kucağına aldı. “Yeniden seninle yatmamı istemene inanamıyorum. Tüm bunlardan sonra. Sen gerekten de inanılmaz bir piçsin.”

“Sehun. Ben seni asla uzaklaştırmadım. Sen kendin gittin.”

“Küçük sırrın olmamı istedin Kai!”

“Bebek başkasındanmış gibi davranmaktan daha iyi olabilirdi! Sana aldırmanı söyledim. Devam edebilirdik.”

Sehun’un Kai’in dediklerine ağzı açık kalmıştı. Jae, Sehun’un gömleğinin yakasıyla oynuyordu, babasının onu öldürmekten bahsettiğinde bihaber bir şekilde kendi dünyasında kaybolmuştu. Jae emziğini çıkardı. “Eh-eh-eng.” Heyecanla sızlandı ve yumruğunu Sehun’un köprücük kemiğine vurduktan sonra emzik yere düştü.

“Bu hiç mantıklı geliyor mu?” Sehun dişlerini sıkarak sordu. “Kucağımda onu tutarken onu aldırmaktan bahsediyorsun? O tam önünde Kai! Hiçbir şey hissetmiyor musun?!”

“Herkese göre o sevgilinin çocuğu.” Kai yumruklarını sıkarak hırladı.

“Kimin hatası acaba?”

“Ben ablanla evliyim. Yaptığımız affedilemez. Bu yanlıştı. Bu çocuk hatamızın sonucu. Sen kendin buraya taşıdın her şeyi. Ben hala seni istiyordum Sehun. Ama sen çocuğu istiyordun.”

“Hayır. Ben onu istemedim. Sana işleri halledebileceğimi göstermek istedim. Onu bir ceza olarak düşünmüştüm. Ama yanılmışım. O benim tek mutluluğum oldu.” Jae tombul yanağını Sehun’un omzuna koyup derin nefesler alırken söyledi. “Sen iğrenç bir adamsın Kai. Ve seni bıraktığıma pişman değilim. Hiç pişman değilim. Ne bekliyordun? Hayatımın sonuna kadar seninle gizli ilişki yaşamamı mı?”

Kai homurdandı. “Yine bana gitmemi söylüyorsun.”

“Evet. En azından Jooyeon’u mutlu et. Ben ve oğlum idare ederiz. Herkesi kaybetme Kai.”

Kai, Sehun’a kaşlarını çattı ve hızla Sehun’un odasından uzaklaştı.

***************************

Yifan tereddütle kapıyı çaldı, gerilmişti. Lay’e karşı hissettiği acıma duygusu muydu? Yoksa daha fazlası mıydı? Sehun’u sevmişti. O zaman neden burada Lay’in kapısının önünde Lay’i mutlu etmeye çalışıyordu?

“Ne zamandır Sehun’la berabersiniz?” Baekhyun sanki Yifan kocası gibi hala Yifan’ın koluna sarılı bir haldeydi.

“Sana bir kez daha söyleyeceğim. Bırak beni!” Yifan, Baekhyun bırakana kadar kolunu çekiştirdi. Baekhyun ona bir süre sertçe baktıktan sonra hemen gülümseyerek kollarını Yifan’ın boynuna doladı.

“Beni çekici buluyorsun, değil mi?”

Kapı açıldı ve Yifan başını çevirdiğinde Lay’in kaş çattığını gördü. Lay’in delici bakışları önce Baekhyun’a sonra Yifan’a döndü. “Playboy.” Lay mırıldanarak kapıyı çarpıp kapattı.

“Ooooh. Her zaman böyle sinirli midir?” Baekhyun sordu. Yifan Baekhyun’u iterek kapıyı yeniden çaldı.

“Lay. Lütfen kapıyı aç.” Yalvardı.

Kapı açıldı ve Lay, Rubic küpü Yifan’ın karnına bastırdı. “Git buradan.” Ona tısladı ve kapıyı kapatacakken Yifan engel oldu.

“Özür dilerim.” dedi, elindeki Rubic küpe bakarak Lay’in neden ona verdiğini merak ediyordu.

“Hayır, dileme. Aslında, senin gibi erkekleri anlamıyorum. Bazen zavallı bir şekilde umutsuz olabiliyorsun.”

“Whoa. İkiniz arasında neler oldu?” Baekhyun nefesini tuttu. “Eski aşıklar falan mı? Wow, Sehun’a bunu anlatmalıyım.”

“Kes sesini.” Yifan, Baekhyun’un yüzünü eliyle uzaklaştırdı. “Ben… dondurma almaya gideceğim. Gelmek ister misin?” Lay’e gülümseyerek sordu.

“Çocuklara dondurma ister misin diye soran sübyancılara benziyorsun.” Baekhyun güldü. “Mükemmel tüyler ürpertici gülümsemeni bile takındın.”

Yifan’ın gülümsemesi solmuştu. “Onu boşver Lay. Hadi.”

Lay kaş çatmaya devam ediyordu. “Neden seninle geliyor?” Yifan’a sordu.

“Bilmiyorum. Ayakkabımdaki kir gibi. Çok sinir bozucu.”

“Duymamış gibi yapacağım.” Baekhyun yalandan alınmış gibiydi.

Lay Baekhyun’a sertçe bakıyordu. “Geleceğim. Jae’yi görmek istiyordum zaten. Bekle, ceketimi alayım.”

O içeri girerek Yifan’ın yüzündeki gülümseme geri gelmişti. “İkinizin arasında kesinlikle bir şey oldu, değil mi?” Baekhyun bir kaşını kaldırarak sırıttı ve ciddi görünüyordu.

“Hayır. Hiçbir şey.”

*****************************

“Lay!” O, Yifan ve Baekhyun eve girerken bağırdı.

Sehun yanına gelirken Yifan kaş çatıyordu. “Sorun ne?” Sehun fısıltıyla sordu.

“Hiç.”

“Dondurma almak çok uzun sürdü?” Sehun sırıttı ve Yifan’a hafif bir sarılma verdi. Yifan’ın eve neden akşam geldiğini merak ediyordu.

“Elimde değildi çünkü Bay Auw-Auw sürekli üzerime düşüp durdu!” Oturma odasına giren Baekhyun’a bağırdı.

“Üzerine mi düşüp durdu?”

“O rezalet birisi.” Yifan yüzünü buruşturdu. “Onun üzerine düşeyim diye ayağıma bastı.”

Sehun gülmeye başladı. “Düştün mü?”

“Hayır. Numara yapıyordu?”

“Evet. Endişelenme. Alınmış bir erkeğe yazacağını sanmıyorum.”

Lay başını Sehun’a çevirdi hemen ve Sehun kaşını bir kaşını kaldırdı. Lay boğazını temizledi. “Jae nerede?” diye sordu.

“Annem banyo yaptırıyor.”

“Banyo mu yaptırıyor yoksa onunla banyo mu yapıyor?” Lay sırıttı. “Bazen çok cezbedici olduğunu biliyorum. Bu evdeki en çekici erkek kesinlikle. Herkes ona gittiği için kıskanıyorum biraz. Özellikle ablan.”

“Benden daha mı çekici?” Yifan sordu.

“O senin oğlun, değil mi?”

Sehun yutkundu ve Lay’i oturma odasına çekiştirdi ama annesi adını bağırınca durdu. “Sehun!!!!”

“Ne var anne?!” Merdivenlerin altından bağırdı.

“Gel ve oğluna bak!” Sinirle merdivenlerden inmeye başladı.

“Ne oldu?” Sehun şaşırarak sordu.

“Bak bana!”

Sehun tamamen ıslak kıyafetlerine baktı. Saçları su damlatıyordu. Sehun gülümsedi. “Banyo yapma modundaydı, değil mi?”

“Küvetteki tüm suyu sıçrattı ve elimi ısırıp durdu! Bebeklerle ilgilenmeyi bıraktım ben! Ve şimdi, onu kurulamama izin vermiyor! Git kendin ilgilen.”

“Sehun, al.” Yifan, Sehun’a poşet uzattı. “Oyuncaklar.”

“Oh sağol.” Bunlar bebeğin dikkatini dağıtırdı.

Hızla yukarıya koşturdu ve Kai’nin kapıya yaslanmış ona gülümsediğini görünce durakladı. Sehun ona garipçe bakarak odasına girdi. “Jae.” Jae’nin odada çıplak ve mutlu bir şekilde emeklediğini görünce nefesini dışarıya verdi.

“Seninle konuşmak istiyorum.” Kai arkasında belirmişti.

“Ne zaman vazgeçeceğini bilmiyorsun, değil mi?” Sehun mırıldandı ve Jae’yi yakalamaya gitti. Bebeği almak için eğildi ama Jae kıkırdayarak emekleyip uzaklaştı. “Jae!”

Bir tavuk yakalamaya benziyordu, gerçekten. “Neden sana geliyorum sürekli Sehun?”

“Kendine sor. Jae!” Bebeği iki ayak ilerisinden kaybetmişti.

“Tamam. Hadi bunu yapalım.”

“Neyi yapalım?” İnledi ve bebeği kucağına almak üzereyken Kai Jae’yi kaldırdı.

“Herkese zor zamanlar yaşatmayı bırak, şişko.” Jae’yi kaldırdı ve bebeğe kaş çattı. Jae tamamen donmuştu ve Kai’ye bakıyordu. “Uslu dur.” Kai bebeği korkutmak için sarstı.

Sehun Jae’nin ağlamasını bekliyordu ama bunun yerine çığlık atan Kai idi. Jae Kai’nin tişörtünün tam ortasına işiyordu. Kai inlerken bebek yüksek sesle kıkırdıyordu. Sehun, Jae’yle beraber gülüyordu. “Oh olsun sana.” Kai’ye söyledi.


	19. 19.Bölüm

“Her zaman böyle… can sıkıcı mı?” Sehun bebeği ondan alırken sordu Kai. Kai’in beyaz tişörtü şimdi Jae’nin idrarından dolayı sarımsı olmuştu.

“Sadece çok az sevdiği kişilere karşı.” Sehun yalan söyledi. Jae’nin sevdiği kişilere işkence etmek gibi bir huyu vardı ama Kai’nin bunu bilmesine gerek yoktu. Bebeği yatağa yatırdı ve Jae dizleri üzerinde dönemeden önce yeni bezle temiz kıyafetler aldı. “Kötü bebek. Neden Kai amcanın üzerine çiş yaptın?” Sehun Jae’ye bez bağlamaya çalışırken söyledi.

“Amca mı?” Kai’nin ses tonu düzdü.

“Ona göre, sen amcası olacaksın.” Sehun anlamamış davranıyordu. “Bana losyonu ver.”

Kai garipçe masaya yaklaştı ve bebek losyonunu alarak Sehun’a verdi. “Bana sadece Kai diyemez mi?”

Sehun, Kai’in güvensizliğine gülümsedi. “Etrafındaki herkes sahte.” İç çekti.

“Sen bile mi?”

“Ben bile. Büyüdüğünde ne yapacağımı hala bilmiyorum. Tüm yalanlarla ilgilenmek zorunda kalacak. Buraya bir daha gelmeyebilirim. Diğer babasını sorduğunda ona ne diyeceğim…”

Jae, Sehun’un koluna tutundu ve ulaşabildiğinde ileriye uzandı. Dudaklarını Sehun’un elinin sırtına bastırdı ve yalayarak bebek losyonunu yedi. “O… ne yapıyor?” Kai şaşırarak sordu ama Sehun Kai’in pis tişörtüyle hala orada durmasına daha çok şaşırmıştı.

“Losyonu yemeyi seviyor.”

“Deli misin?! Ya karnında bir hastalık olursa?!”

Sehun bir kaşını kaldırdı. “Umurunda mı?”

“Tabiki umurumda.” Kai mırıldandı. “Evdeki bir bebeğin ishal olmasını istemem.”

“Uh huh. Endişelenme. ‘Yenilebilir’ losyon.” Sehun homurdandı.

“Çok komik.”

“Gidip yıkanır mısın?”

“Evet. Hayır, senin sayende.” Kai parmağını Jae’ye doğrultu. “Tombul.”

“O tombul değil. Sağlıklı.”

“Her neyse. Seninle konuşmam lazım.”

“Biz konuşmamızı bitirdik Kai. Seninle yatmaktan, ablamın arkasından buluşmaktan bıktım. Kendi oğlunu istemiyorsun ama beni mi istiyorsun? Sadece yatağında, hepsi o kadar.”

Kai kaşlarını çattı. “Ne?” Soruyu soran o değildi ama Yifan kapıda durmuş ağzı açık şekilde onlara bakıyordu.

“Yifan.” Sehun nefesini tuttu. İnsanlarla dolu bir evde olduklarını tamamen unutmuştu. Ama herkes şu anda yemekle meşgul olmalıydı.

“Sehun, sen… ne sikim diyorsun?” Yifan’ın sesi kırılmıştı.

Kai yumrukları sıkılı şekilde kapıya döndü. “Evet. Sen onun babası değilsin.” Yifan’ı omzundan ittirerek yanından geçti.

“Yifan…” Sehun söyledi.

“O mu?” Kederle sordu. “O muydu Sehun?”

Sehun daha önce hiç bu kadar suçlu ve aşağılık hissetmemişti. Ama Yifan’ın hayal kırıklığını görünce Sehun kendini olası en kötü şekilde öldürmek istemişti. Jae’yi kaldırdı ve beşiğine koyarak Yifan’a döndü. “Evet Yifan.” diye fısıldadı.

“Kahrolası dalga mı geçiyorsun benimle?”

“Açıklamanın ya da aklamanın bir yolu yok. Yaptığım için üzgün olabilirim sadece.”

“Yaptığın için mi?! Sehun, ablanın kocasıyla yatmışsın!”

“Lütfen Yifan.” Sessiz bir şekilde söyledi. “Hatam için zaten çok fazla şey ödüyorum.”

Yifan’ın ağzı Sehun’a inanamayarak bakarken açık kalmıştı. “Ve ben de burada durmuş senin masum olduğunu düşünüyorum. Senin birisi tarafından kandırıldığını düşünmüştüm. Beni aldattığını bilmeme rağmen senin iyi bir insan olduğuna kendimi inandırmıştım! Ama şimdi, sen çok…”

“Ucuz mu? Aşağılık mı? Söyle.”

“Zavallısın.” dedi. “Onunla beraberdin. Hak talep etmeliydin! Ya da ablanla konuşmalıydın. Onu ve kendini kandırdın. O kucağına Jae’yi aldığında suçlu hissetmiyor musun? Jae. Tanrım, onu bile kandırıyorsun! Babası gözlerinin tam önünde ve hala benim olduğunu söylüyorum!”

“Dur Yifan. Lütfen.” Sehun’un gözleri yanıyordu. “Lütfen.”

“Sen inanılmazsın Sehun. Bu kadar alçalabileceğini bilmiyordum.”

“Yifan.” Yaşlar yanaklarından süzülüyordu.

“Ve o piç. Nasıl bir baba kendi oğluna bunun olmasını izin verir?” Çenesini sıktı, sinirden titriyordu. “Kahrolası bir göt deliği.”

“İkimizde bir şey yapamadık Yifan. Noonanın hatırına.”

“Sanki onu önemsiyorsun.” Tısladı ve arkasını dönerek odadan çıktı, hızla merdivenleri iniyordu.

“Yifan!” Sehun bağırarak arkasından koşturuyordu. Merdivenlerin sonuna geldiğinde kolunu yakalamıştı.

“Neler oluyor?” Lay oturma odasından çıkarak sordu. Yifan nedensizce Lay’in bileğini kavradı ve onu evden dışarı sürükledi. Sehun arkasından gitmeyi bırakarak yanaklarını sildi.

“Sehun, neler oluyor?” Annesi ve Jooyeon mutfaktan çıkarak sordu annesi.

“Hiç.” Mırıldandı. “Jae yukarıda. Benim temiz hava almam lazım.” Ceketini askılıktan alarak dışarı çıktı. Aklını temizlemesi lazımdı.

*****************************

Düşünmek yerinde Sehun tüm yol boyunca yürürken ağlamıştı. Karanlıkta kimse yoktu, o yüzden Sehun hıçkıra hıçkıra ağlıyordu. Bir yıl. Tek bir damla gözyaşı dökmesine izin vermemişti ve her şey karışmıştı. Belki de Yifan’ın öyle konuşmasına dayanamamıştı. Sehun’u duygusal olarak destekleyen, Jae gelmeden önce onu düşerken tutan tek kişi. Bir hatada tüm hayatı yıkılmıştı.

Kırmızı ve şiş gözlerle eve gelmişti, birisi fark etmeden merdivenleri çıkıyordu ama Jooyeon gördüğünde başarısız olmuştu. “Sehun, iyi misin? Yifan ve sen kavga mı ettiniz?” Kaş çatarak sordu.

“Hayır. Hiçbir şey.” Sehun yalan söyledi. “Eve geldi mi?”

“Hayır. Lay de onunla kayboldu.”

“Evet biliyorum. Ne yapıyorsun?”

“Yarına hazırlanıyorum. Evi dekore ediyorum.”

“Jae?”

“Uyuyor. Ağlıyordun, değil mi?”

“Bir şey yok.” Mırıldandı ve yorgun ve kırgın hissederek odasına gitti.

Kapalı kapıyı açtığında Kai’nin göğsünde Jae ile yatakta olduğunu gördü. “Ne yapıyorsun?” Sehun kocaman gözlerle sordu.

“Ağlıyordu.” Kai sessizce söyledi, bebeği uyandırmamaya çalışıyordu. Sırtı yatak başlığına yaslanmıştı, Jae emziğini emerek yüzünü Kai’in göğsüne yaslamış huzurla nefes alıp veriyordu. “Sanırım sende öyleydin.”

Sehun kapıyı kapattı ve yatağın kenarına oturdu. Tartışmak için çok yorgundu. Jae’nin huzurla uyuduğunu görmek Sehun’un bebeğin yerinde olmak istemesini sağlıyordu.

“Neden bunu yapıyorsun? Ne zaman seni uzaklaştırmaya çalışsam, gelmeye devam ediyorsun.” Sehun kısık sesle mırıldandı.

“Sana bir şey söylemek istediğimde sen de asla beni dinlemiyorsun.”

“Ne zaman uyudu?” Sehun konuyu değiştirdi.

“Biraz önce. Bana oyuncaklarını fırlatmaktan yoruldu ve sonra yanıma emekleyerek gelip patron gibi kucağıma oturdu ve horlamaya başladı.

“Onu seviyorsun, değil mi?”

“Sehun, beni gerçekten tanımıyorsun. Böylesi daha iyi olabilir.” Kai’nin eli Sehun’unkine dokundu. Sehun derin bir iç çekerek kendini yatağa bıraktı.

“Böyle de daha iyi değil. Acıtıyor…”

“Biliyorum.” Kai bebeğin başını okşayarak fısıldadı. “Yarından sonraki gün gidiyorsun, değil mi?”

“Evet.”

“Ondan sonra onu bir daha göremeyeceğim sanırım.”

“Muhtemelen göremeyeceksin.”


	20. 20.Bölüm

Sehun yorgun ve uykulu gözlerle alarm sesiyle uyanmıştı. Eli otomatikman yatakta genelde yanında uyuyan Jae’yi aramıştı ama bebek orada değildi. Sehun kalktı ve beşiğe baktı. Dün gecenin anıları aklına doluşmuştu. Yifan’ın sözleri, Kai’nin yanında uyumanın sıcaklığı, her şey Sehun’u erkenden uyandırmıştı. Telefonunun alarmını susturdu ve yataktan kalkarak beşiğe gitti.

Jae uyanmış uzanıyordu, Yifan’ın dün gece ona aldığı oyuncaklarla oynuyordu. Sehun Kai’nin bebeği beşiğe koyarak oyuncakları verdiğini düşündü çünkü Sehun uyuyakalmıştı. “Günaydın yakışıklı.” Sehun beşiğe eğilerek bebeğe söyledi.

“Eh eh-ey!” Jae sızlanarak kollarını uzattı. Sehun bebeği kucağına alıp beşikten çıkardı.

“Aç mısın, küçük canavar?”

“Pooh.” Sesi neredeyse sinirli çıkıyordu ve Sehun’un yakasından çekiştiriyordu ama sonra rüzgarın uçuşturduğu perdelere döndü. Yanağını Sehun’un omzuna yaslayarak perdeleri izliyordu.

“Hadi. Büyük anneye Mutlu Yıllar dileyelim. Pekâlâ, önce üzerini değiştirelim. Çiş yaptın mı?”

Bazen Sehun, Jae’nin konuşabilmesini diliyordu. Jae’ye beraber duş aldı, bebeğin küvetteki ördekleri yakalamaya çalışmasını hayranlıkla izliyordu. Ördek elinden kaydığında Sehun’a baktı. Sehun oyuncağı tutarak ona verdi ama Jae onu görmezden gelerek yüzen bir ördeğe yöneldi. Sonunda yakalamayı başarmıştı ve Sehun’a kocaman gülümsedi ama ördek elinden yeniden kaymıştı. Elinden kayan ördeğe bakarken kaçındı.

“Gel buraya.” Sehun bebeği kaldırarak yanağını öptü. Jae elini kaldırıp Sehun’un saçını yakaladı ve Sehun’a sırıttı.

Duş almayı bitirdiklerinde Sehun ilk giyindi ve bebeği kuruladıktan sonra yatağa koydu, etrafında bir havluyla oyuncaklarıyla oynuyordu. Sehun her zamanki gibi losyonu sürdü. Sehun karnını gıdıklarken Jae kıkırdadı. Bebeği kucağına çekip her yerine öperken giydirmemişti henüz. Jae Sehun’un gömleğine yapışmışken diğer eliyle inek pelüşüne uzanmaya çalışıyordu, Sehun bu sırada ayaklarını öpücüklere boğuyordu.

Kim yanında kalırsa kalsın ya da kim giderse gitsin, Sehun, Jae’ye sahipti ve Jae de Sehun’a sahipti bu değişmeyecekti.

Sehun, Jae’ye koala tulumunu giydirdi, başında kulakları vardı. Jae koala tulumuyla yatakta emekleyip oyuncaklarıyla pelüşlerini toplarken Sehun aptal gibi sırıtarak onu izliyordu. Ne kadar denerse denesin, hepsi bir kere de alamıyordu çünkü küçük eline sığmıyorlardı. O yüzden iki tanesini alıp Sehun’a emekledi ve oyuncaklarını Sehun’un kucağına dikkatle koydu. Birkaç sefer daha yaptı, tüm oyuncakları Sehun’un kucağına koymuştu.

Sonunda Sehun’un yanına geldi ve oyuncaklarını yığdığı kucağının ortasında oturdu. Korunuyordu. Oyuncakları korunuyordu. Sehun bebeğini sonsuza kadar korumak istiyordu. Bunu yapabilirdi. Ama Jae’nin sonsuza kadar böyle mutlu olacağından emin değildi. Jae Sehun’un göğsüne yaslanarak oyuncaklarıyla oynamaya başlamıştı, Sehun eğilerek bebeğin başını öptü. “Hadi bebeğim. Kahvaltı zamanı.” Jae’nin bir oyuncağı almasına izin vererek yataktan kalktı ve aşağıya indi.

“Sehun!” Mutfağa Jae ile girdiğinde annesi bağırdı.

“Mutlu Yıllar anne.” Sehun ona gülümseyerek sarıldı. Jae büyük annesinin saçını yakalayarak kıkırdadı. “Jae, bırak.” Sehun geri çekildi.

“Sorun değil. Çok sevimli.” Bebeğin alnını öptü. “Banyo zamanı dışında.”

Sehun omuz silkti ve Jae’yi tezgaha oturttu ama yanından ayrılması. “Kimse kalkmadı mı?”

“Hayır. Jooyeon Kai’ye kahve almaya gitti. Sanırım herkes yarın eve gelecek.” İç çekti.

“Ben değil, teyze!” Baekhyun mutfağa girerken bağırdı.

“Oh tanrım.”

“Etrafta takılmayı planlıyorum. Çita gibi.”

“Pardon. Çamaşır yıkamam lazım. Jae’ye yemek hazırladım. Havuç yiyor, değil mi?”

Sehun yutkundu. “Sorun değil. Deneriz.”

“Tamam tatlım.” Sehun’u Baekhyun’la bıraktı.

“Ee.” Baekhyun tezgaha zıplayıp oturdu. Jae ona bakarak yanına emekledi. Baekhyun hemen onu kucağına aldı. “Yifan nerede?”

“Eve gelmedi.” Sehun söyledi.

“Sana sormadım. Söyle bana bebeğim, baban nerede? Lay amcayla gitti, değil mi?”

“Lay amca mı? Yifan onu eve bırakmak istemiştir.”

“Wow resmen körsün.”

“Ne?”

“Bence baban kremalı turtası olduğu halde, pamuk şekere ilgi duyuyor JaeJae.”

Sehun kaş çatarken Jae yoğun bakışlarla Baekhyun’a bakıyordu. “Neden bahsediyorsun?” tezgâha yöneldi ve bebek mamasıyla dolu kâseyi aldı.

“Kör müsün yoksa görmek mi istemiyorsun anlamadım.” Baekhyun iç çekti ve tezgahtan indi. “Onu nereye koyayım?”

“Masaya.” Sehun kekeledi. Baekhyun dikkatini dağıtmıştı.

Baekhyun Jae’yi masaya bıraktıktan sonra uzaklaştı. Sehun bebeğin önüne oturdu ve Jae’nin ağzına bir kaşık götürdü. “Aç bakalım.”

Jae kaşık dudaklarına değince ağzını açtı ama Sehun kaşığı ağzına sokar sokmaz donmuştu ve elektrik çarpmış gibi titreyerek kaş çatarken ağzındaki tükürdü. Masaya düşmüştü. Sehun iç çekti.

“Turunçgili sevmiyor mu?” Kai üstsüz bir halde içeri girerek sordu.

“Havuç sevmiyor.” Kaş çattı.

Kai sırıttı. “Komik. Bende havuç sevmem.”

Sehun boğazındaki yumruyu yutkundu. “Ama havuç yemeli. Sağlıklı çünkü.”

“Olmuş bil o zaman.” Kai bir sandalyeye oturdu ve kaseyi Sehun’dan aldı. Jae’nin kolunu tutarak kendine döndürdü ve oyuncağını aldı. “Ye yoksa seni ısırırım.” Sertçe kaşlarını çatarak kaşığı Jae’nin ağzına götürdü.

“Sanmıyorum-“

Jae ağzını açtı ve Kai kaşığı ağzına sokarak geri çıkardı. Bebek Kai’ye bakıyordu ama ağzı hareket etmiyordu. “Sinsisin, değil mi? Yut.” Emrettiğinde Jae çiğnemeye başladı.

“Onu korkutuyorsun.”

“Onu yola getiriyorum.”

“Ne? Deli misin?” Sehun gözlerini Kai’in parlayan kaslarından ayırmaya çalışıyordu.

Ama onlar konuşmaya devam edemeden Yifan yorgun gözlerle göründü. “Yifan.” Sehun yerinden kalkarak ona yaklaştı.

“O ne yapıyor?” Kai’ye kaş çatıyordu Yifan.

“Konuşmamız lazım Yifan.”

“Konuşacak ne var? Bana bir insan olarak bir saygı duymuyorsun.” Yorgun bir sesle söyledi.

“Dün gece neredeydin?”

“Sana söylemek zorunda değilim.” Sehun’un yanında geçti ve Jae’yi kucağına almak için eğildi ama Kai yerinden kalkarak Yifan’ı ittirdi. “Sen ne…” Sesini yükseltti ama sonra alçalttı.

“Sarhoştun, değil mi? Lay’le eğlendin mi dün gece?” Kai sinirle söyledi.

Yifan uzun süre sustuktan sonra cevapladı. “Seni ilgilendirmez.” Jae’ye yeniden uzandı ama Kai onu ittirdi. “Ne umursuyorsun? Sen ona göre kimsin?!”

“Ben onun babasıyım.” Dişlerini sıkarak söyledi. Sehun’un ilk tepkisi birisi var diye bakmaktı. Ama hayır. Baekhyun bile yoktu çok şükür.

“Hayır. Değilsin.” Sehun, Kai’ye söyledi.

“Onun üzerinden hiçbir hakkın yok.” Yifan saldırdı, Jae oyuncağıyla masada oynuyordu.

“Sen de öyle.” Kai tısladı.

“Yifan’ın onun üzerinde hakkı var. Sen orada yoktun Kai. Hiç olmadın.” Sehun söyledi.

“En azından ben gittiğimde acı çekmezsin!” Kai hızla söyledi ve yüzünü avuçları arasına aldı. “Unut bunu. O senin bebeğin ama onun değil.” Yifan’ı gösterdi parmağıyla.

“O sadece benim. Sen de onun üzerinde hak iddia edemezsin. Ama-“

“Her neyse Sehun. İstediğini yap.” Yorgunca söyleyerek uzaklaştı.


	21. 21.Bölüm

Sehun ve Yifan yemek odasında garipçe durup birbirlerinden kaçınıyordu. En sonunda Sehun konuştu. “Yifan, hareketlerimi aklayamayacağımı biliyorum. Ama en azından dinlemeye çalış.”

“İstemiyorum Sehun.” Sertçe söyledi.

“Lütfen Yifan.” Yalvardı.

“Hayır Sehun. Nedenlerini dinlemek istemiyorum. Çünkü seni affedebilirim. Sana sonsuza kadar aşık kalabilirim. Bunu istemiyorum. Vazgeçmek istiyorum.”

Sehun’un diyecek bir şeyi olmadığından başını eğdi.

“Jae masum.” dedi Yifan, Sehun gözlerini huzurla kuş oyuncağıyla oynayan Jae’ye çevirdi. “Onun acı çekmesini istemiyorum. Geri döndüğümüzde, biz biteceğiz.”

Sehun daha fazla dayanamayarak başını salladı. “Burada bir olay çıkarmayalım.”

Yifan onayladı. “Ama Sehun. Onu herkesten daha ne kadar saklamayı planlıyorsun?”

“Ablamın hayatını mahvetmeyeceğim.”

“Gerçekten mi?” Homurdandı. “Bence çoktan mahvettin.”

Kendisini savunacak kelime yoktu, Yifan yanından geçerken kötü alkol kokusunu aldı. Sehun olduğu yerde durarak Kai’in sözleri zihninde yankılandı. ‘En azından ben gittiğimde acı çekmezsin!’ demişti. Sehun ne demek istediğini anlamayarak kaş çattı. ‘Gitmek mi?’ hiç başlamamıştı ki.

Sehun başını iki yana salladı ve bir kase havuca üzgün gözlerle bakan Jae’nin yanına gitti. Mavi kuşu kasenin içinde havuç olmuştu. Jae Sehun’a baktı ve kaseyi işaret ederek ona dokundu, alt dudağını sarkıtmıştı.

Bebeği kucağına aldı ve kuşu kaseden alarak lavaboda yıkadı.

“Gideceğiz, tamam mı?” Oyuncağı ona verirken Jae’ye gülümsedi. Bebek gözlerinde merakla oyuncağı aldı. “Sonra mutlu olacağız. Kimseye ihtiyacımız yok, değil mi?” Bebeğin tombul yanağını öptü.

**************************

“Sevimli görünüyor.” Jae’ye gömlek ve pantolon giydirdikten sonra söyledi Baekhyun. “Değil mi?”

Sehun gülümsedi ve Jae’yi aynanın önünde getirdi. “Yakışıklı görünüyorsun bebeğim.” Jae gömleğinin düğmeleriyle oynamakla meşguldü.

“Sönük görünüyorsun.”

“Sönük mü?” Sehun kaş çatarak Baekhyun’a döndü.

“Evet. Mutlu görünmüyorsun. Hepsi bu.”

“Ben iyiyim.”

Baekhyun iç çekti. “Lay partiye gelmeyecek bu arada.”

“Ne? Neden?”

“Bilmiyorum.”

“Beni aramadı.” Sehun kaş çattı.

“Bilmiyorum.” Tekrarladı ve omuz silkti.

“Baekhyun.” Jooyeon belirdi. “Annemin sana ihtiyacı var.”

“Her yerde ihtiyaç duyuluyorum.” Yalandan iç çekti ve yataktan kalktı.

Jooyeon Baekhyun çıktığında odaya girdi. Sehun Jae’yi yatağa bıraktığında Jae hızla bir yastığa doğru emekledi ve oturdu, poposunun altındaki yumuşak yastığı sevdiği için kocaman gülümsüyordu.

“İyi görünüyorsun.” Ablası zayıf bir gülümsemeyle söyledi. Sehun yüzünü incelediğinde yorgun göründüğünü fark etti. Bir şeyler Sehun’a ablasının mutlu olmadığını söylüyordu. Jae ve Baekhyun dışındaki kimse bu evde mutlu değildi.

“Pekala, Baek’e göre, sönükmüşüm.”

Kıkırdadı. “Onu dinleme.” Yatağa oturdu, düşüncelerinde kaybolmuş görünüyordu.

“İyi misin?”

“Hm?” Jooyeon kafasını kaldırdı. Normalden solgun görünüyordu.

“Yorgun görünüyorsun.” O anda Sehun’un kalbi karnına düştü. “Hamile… misin?”

“Ne?” Sertçe bakarak bağırdı. “Sehun, yanından bile geçemem.”

Sehun’un rahatlamasına bir açıklama yoktu. “O zaman ne? İyi hissetmiyor musun?”

“Hayır, Sehun. Ben iyiyim.”

Jae yeniden düğmelerle oynamaya başlamıştı ve Sehun kendinin de düğmelerle oynama alışkanlığı olduğunu fark etmişti. “Sen ve Kai arasında kötü bir şey mi oldu?” Sehun sormaya cesaret etti.

“Evet.” Jooyeon onu şaşırtarak cevapladı.

“Ne?” ablasının yanına şaşırarak oturdu.

“Partinin bitmesini ve herkesin gitmesini bekliyorum.”

“Neden bahsediyorsun?”

“Boşanıyoruz.” Mırıldandığında Sehun kulaklarının ona oyun oynayıp oynamadığını merak etti.

“N-ne?”

“Yürümüyor.”

“Deli misin?! Bir yıl oldu!”

“Ve ikimiz de yıldönümümüzü hatırlamadık Sehun.” Kaş çatarak söyledi. “Benimle çok nadir konuşuyor. İkimizde birbirimizden yorulduk Sehun. Sen bir yıldır burada yoktun. Aramızda olanların yarısını bile bilmiyorsun. O yüzden yargılayabilirsin.”

“Noona, düzgün düşünmüyorsun. Yaşlandın, noona. Bunu yapamazsın.”

“Kai istiyor bunu Sehun.”

Sehun yumruklarını sıktı. “Senden bunu mu istedi?”

“Hayır. Ama bana yeterince ipucu verdi. Yürümüyor. Seks yaptığımız zamanları parmaklarımla sayabilirim Sehun. Başta iyiydi ama ben işimle meşgul oldum ve o da kendininkine odaklandı. Arkadaşça konuşmalarımız var. Arkadaş gibi. Hepsi bu.”

“Noona, gülünç olma…” Sesini bulamıyordu.

“Nasıl olduğunu gördün Sehun. Her şeyden nefret ediyor. Ailemden nefret ediyor. Benden bir çocuk bile istemiyor. Kimseyle konuşmayı sevmiyor. Sadece bir yıl oldu biliyorum. Ama dayanılmaz, berbat bir yıldı.”

Sehun’un kalbi göğüs kafesini sıkıştırıyordu, şakağındaki damar atıyordu. Kimseyi memnun edemeyen Kai’ye sinirli mi yoksa kalbindeki yüke mi kızgın emin değildi. “Yapamazsın… noona.” dedi.

“Bu ikimiz için de daha iyi. Partiden sonra herkese söyleyeceğiz. Belki yarın.”

Sessizce soluyordu ve garip bir pozisyonda yastığa kafasını koymuş uyuyan Jae’ye baktı. “Sence… bu sizin için en iyisi mi?”

“Evet Sehun. Ona bağlı kalmak istemiyorum artık. Beni uzaklaştırıyor ve dediğim gibi ipucunu yakaladım. Ayrıca beni sevemeyen birini sevmek benim için de zor. Ben ergen kız değilim. Yetişkin bir kadınım ve ihtiyaçlarım var. Kai’nin sağlayamadığı ihtiyaçlar.”

Sehun ne demeye çalıştığını anlamış gibi başını salladı. “Jae’yi aşağıya indirir misin? Yifan’a bakmam lazım.”

“Tamam.” Jooyeon huzurla uyuyan Jae’ye döndü. “Uyuyor.” Gülümsedi. Sehun ayağa kalktı ve ablasını bebeğiyle bıraktı. Misafir odasını geçerek Sehun Kai’in gömleğini iliklediği JooYeon’un odasına gitti.

“Sen hiçbir şeye karar veremeyen dirayetsiz bir adamsın!” Kai’ye bağırdı ve kapıyı arkasından kapattı. Sehun’u aniden gördüğüne şaşıran büyük olana yaklaştı. Kai’in gömleğinin yakalarından tutarak onu kendine çekti. “Benim mutluluğumu aldın. Bu benim hatamdı. Jae’nin mutluluğunu aldın. Benim cezam. Ablam ne yaptı?! Neden bu kadar sadistsin!” Yaşlar gözlerini yakıyordu, yakasını sertçe kavradı.

“Neden bahsediyorsun?” Kai ellerini Sehun’un bileklerini kavradı ama hiçbir şey yapmadı, sadece onları tuttu.

“Ben gidiyorum. Bu yetmiyor mu?! Bir kere gittim, bir daha gidebilirim! Ablam için yaparım! Yoruldum. Yoruldum Kai. Seninle olmak istiyorum. Ve bunu biliyorsun. Jae’nin babasına sahip olmasını istiyorum. Ama sen istemiyorsun o yüzden ben gittim. Jooyeon olamayacağımı söyledin. O senin karın. Ve şimdi ne oldu? Neden yaptın bunu ona?”

“Ayrıldığımızı söyledi.” İfadesizce söyledi.

Sehun gömleğini bıraktı ve bir adım attı geriye, duygularını kontrol etmeye çalışıyordu. “Herkesi hayal kırıklığına uğratıyorsun. En çok da beni.”

Kai avuçlarıyla yüzünü kapattı ve Sehun onun derin bir nefes aldığını gördü. Sehun’a soğuk, duygusuz karanlık gözleriyle baktı. “Bu yol daha iyi.” Kai’in dediği tek buydu.

“Nasıl böyle taş kalpli olabiliyorsun?”

“Çünkü bana yardım ediyor. Hamile olduğunu bana söylediğin an, gülümsedim. Gülümsedim Sehun. Ama sen telefondan bunu göremedin.”

“Gülümsedin? Bebeğin senden mi başkasından mı olduğunu sordun!” Sehun bunu asla unutamıyordu.

“Korkuyordum. Sen ve benim için korkuyorum. Seni uzaklaştırmaya çalıştığımda bile bunu yapamadım. Restoranda sevgilinin onun çocuğuna hamile olduğunu söylediğini hatırlıyor musun?”

“Oradan uzaklaşmıştın.”

“O zaman bile denedim. Ama işe yaramıyordu. Böyle bırakalım.”

“Hayır. Bana şimdi söyle Kai. Kahrolası kafanda ne var onu söyle! Neden bu kadar kararsızsın!”

“Söylenecek bir şey yok Sehun.” Kaş çatıyordu. “Jae’nin babasına sahip olmasını istiyorsun? Günün sonunda hala babasız olacak. Böyle daha iyi.”

Sehun Kai’ye korku ve şaşkınlıkla bakıyordu. “Neden öyle dedin? Neler oluyor?”

“Hiçbir şey. Çık dışarı.”

“Kai.” Nefesini tuttu ve Kai’in elini kavradı ama Kai elini kurtararak Sehun’a sertçe baktı.

“Çık dışarı dedim Sehun.” Kai’in gözleri kızarırken parlıyordu.

“Hayır. Neden beni böyle korkutuyorsun? Sorun ne, bana söyleyebilir misin?”

“Hangi parçasını anlamıyorsun?” Dişlerini sıktı.

“Neler olduğunu söylemeyeceğim! Ne saklıy-“ Kai ileriye uzanıp yüzünü kavrayarak dudaklarını birleştirdiğinde sözü kesilmişti. Acıtıyordu, Kai’in onu sertçe öpmesi ama aynı zamanda davet ediciydi. Kai Sehun’un ensesindeki saçları kavradı ve onu umutsuzca öpmek için başını yana yatırdı. Sehun ağzının içine inledi ama Kai’in gömleğine yapışarak ona ful erişim verdi.

Kai bir anlığına öpücüğü bozdu ve Sehun’u yatağa ittirdi. Sehun tok bir sesle çarşafa düştü ve ne olduğunu anlamadan Kai üzerine tırmanarak onu yeniden sertçe öpmeye başladı.


	22. 22.Bölüm

Kai’in sıcak dudakları, düzensiz nefesi, umutsuz ihtiyacı, hepsi Sehun’u derin bir öpücüğe çekmişti, Kai’ye umutsuzca tutunurken Kai alt dudağına işkence ediyordu. Elini Sehun’un bacağına atarak sıcak bedenlerini daha da yaklaştırdı. Sehun düzgün düşünemiyordu. Kai konu olduğunda hiç düzgün düşünmemişti. Şu anda tek düşündüğü Kai’in onu öpmesiydi. Onu. Kai öpücükten geri çekildiğinde Sehun ona yarı kapalı gözlerle bakıyordu, başka bir öpücüğü başlatmak için savaşıyordu.

Kai derince kaşlarını çattı ve kırışmış gömleğiyle yataktan kalktı. “Aşağıya gitmeliyiz.” dedi ve sesi kırıktı.

Sehun gönülsüzce kendini kaldırırken Kai ona arkasını dönmüştü. Bir adım yaklaştı ve Kai’in koluna dokundu ama Kai ona dönmedi. “Neden burada olmayacağını söylüyorsun?” Kelimeleri zorladı, hala öpücükten dolayı sersemdi.

“Çünkü olmayacağım.”

Sehun’un kulakları olabilecek en kötü sonuçlarla çınlıyordu. Orada duruyordu, Kai kapıdan çıkıp arkasından çarparken şaşırmıştı.

Aşağıya indi ve evdeki sese, misafirlere kaş çatmamaya çalıştı. Sehun insanların yarısını tanımıyordu ama bazılarını Jooyeon’un düğün partisinde görmüştü. Yifan’ın Jae’yi kucağında sahte bir gülümsemeyle yaşlı bir kadını eğlendirdiğini gördüğü yere kaşlarını çatıyordu.

“Kendini yararlı yap.” Jooyeon’un ona tısladığını duydu. “Git ve keki fırından al. Hazır olmalı.”

“Neden ben? Babama sor.” Sehun söyledi.

“Milleti eğlendirmekle meşgul. Yifan’ı al.” Sehun karşı çıkamadan uzaklaştı.

***********************

Araba Sehun’un kucağında oturan Jae’nin çıkardığı sesler dışında garip bir şekilde sessizdi. Sehun, Yifan’ı kızdırmak istemeyerek gözlerini bebekten ayırmıyordu. Jae, Sehun’un baldırına neşeyle yumruğunu vururken Yifan’a döndü ve el freninden uzanarak Yifan’ın bacağına dokundu. Yifan ona bakarak gülümsedi, Sehun bebeği düzgün oturtmak için kaldırmıştı.

“Benimle hiç konuşmayacak mısın?” Sehun sordu.

“İkimiz de bu yolu tercih ediyoruz sanırım.” Kaş çatarak söyledi.

“Böyle olmamalıydı.” Mırıldandı.

“Unut gitsin Sehun. Bundan bahsetmeyelim. Dediğim gibi vazgeçmek istiyorum-“

“Yifan, ben her zaman vazgeçmeni istedim. Eğer birisini bulduysan ben dünyadaki en mutlu kişi olurum. Kimi seçersen seç çok mutlu olurum.”

Yifan sessizliğini korudu ama sert ifadesi yumuşamıştı ve bu Sehun’a şimdilik yeterdi.

***************************

Parti Jooyeon’un düğün partisi kadar gürültülü değildi çünkü çoğunluğu orta yaşlılar oluşturuyordu ama Baekhyun ilginin merkeziydi. Her yere koşturarak kendisi de misafir olsa bile misafirleri eğlendiriyordu.

“Annenin doğum gününde neden kaş çatıyorsun?” Sehun’un yanına gelerek sordu. Sehun’un kollarındaki Jae, Baekhyun’a baktıktan sonra kollarını ona uzattı. Baekhyun neşeyle onu kucağına almıştı.

“Somurtmuyorum.”

“Bundan sonra çok doğum günü yaşamayacak. O yüzden neşelen.”

Sehun ona kaşlarını çattı ve bakışlarını kaçırdı. Gözleri Jooyeon’la konuşan Kai’ye denk gelince pişman olmuştu. Neden bahsettiklerini anlamamıştı ama Sehun yüzlerinde gerginlik göremiyordu. Boşanmak üzerelerken nasıl mutlu bir çift gibi davranabilirlerdi?

“İyi görünüyorlar, değil mi?” Baekhyun dikkatini çekerek sordu.

“Evet, büyükanne.” Sehun homurdandı.

“Hayır gerçekten. Yürütememeleri çok kötü oldu.”

Sehun’un yutkunurken gözleri kocaman olmuştu. “Ne?”

Baekhyun omuz silkti. “Çok açık. Ve Kai’yi sık sık doktorla konuşurken yakaladım. ‘Evet, doktor. Tamam, doktor.’ deyip duruyordu. Sanırım kısır.” Kıkırdadı ve Jae onun kopyalayarak onunla kıkırdadı.

“O… sık sık doktoru mu arıyor?”

“Her gün.”

“Bunu nasıl biliyorsun?”

“Ben bu evdeki herkesi biliyorum.” Sırıttı. “Al.” Jae’yi Sehun’a uzattı ve bir kadına yardım etmek için uzaklaştı.

Sehun ne düşünmesi ya da yapması gerektiğini bilmiyordu ama gözlerini Kai’den alamıyordu.

*****************************

Parti resmi olarak bittiğinde ve son konuk gittiğinde, herkes odayı toplamak için seferber olmuştu. Kai ve Yifan ağır işleri yaparken birbirlerinden kaçınıyorlardı. Oturma odası eski haline dönene kadar gece yarısı olmuştu.

“Teşekkürler çocuklar.” Sehun’un annesi Kai ve Yifan’a söyledi. “Gidip dinlenebilirsiniz. Biz mutfakla ilgileniriz.”

Yifan başıyla onayladı ve gülümseyerek üst kata yöneldi. Sehun annesine ve ablasına mutfakta yardım etmeye karar vermişti ve Baekhyun da yardıma katılmıştı. “Sehun, al.” Jooyeon Jae’nin biberonunu uzattı. “Önce onu uyut.”

Sehun elinde biberonla oturma odasına gitti. Kai, Jae’nin oynadığı koltuğun karşısında oturuyordu. Jae’yi izliyordu ve Sehun gelince bebek orada yokmuş gibi davranmaya başladı. Sehun emziği Jae’nin ağzından çıkardı ve biberonu uzattı. Jae dudaklarıyla biberonun başlığını kavradı ama nasıl süt çıkaracağını bilmiyordu. Bebeği kollarına aldıktan sonra Sehun biberonu tutarak onu beslemeye başladı. Jae vahşice ve sinirle emerek sütü içiyordu.

O Jae’yi izlerken Kai’yi izliyordu. Kai’ye Kai’nin cevaplamadığı bir sürü soru sormak istiyordu. Sehpadan uzanarak Kai’nin üzerine atlamak istiyordu. Onu saklamak istiyordu. Ama bunların hiçbirini yapamazdı. Kai’nin gözleri bebekten Sehun’a çevrildi. İlk kez birbirlerine bakmak rahatlatıcı hissettirmişti. Aşk yaparken çıplak bedenlerine bakmak gibi değildi, bu farklıydı. Hevesle bakmaktı.

Gözleri bir süre kilitlenirken Sehun biberonun boşaldığını fark etmemişti. Jae’nin ağzından çıkardı ve sırtını ovuşturmak için bebeği göğsüne yasladı. İhtiyaçlar giderildikten sonra bebeği koltuğa yatırdı ama Jae karnının üzerinde çabalayarak oturdu. “Ona göz kulak olur musun?” Sehun Kai’ye bilerek sordu.

“Huh?”

Sehun Jae’yi Superman figürü ve inek pelüşüyle oynaması için bıraktı. Jooyeon, annesi ve Baekhyun’la mutfağı yarım saat temizlemişti. Baekhyun, arada Sehun’u gülümsetecek komik şeyler söylüyordu. Daha sonra Jae’ye bakmak isteyerek izin istedi ama yok, bebek uyumuyordu ve Kai’nin yanında oturuyordu.

Sehun girişte durdu ve Kai’nin Jae’nin pelüşünü uzaklaştırmasını izledi. Bebek ona kafası karışmış ve şok olmuş bir ifadeyle bakıyordu ve sonra Kai’nin yanına emekledi. Set gibi kullanarak Kai’in bacağından geçti ve oturarak Kai’nin bacakları arasında diz çöktü. Kai pelüşü ulaşamayacak kadar yukarı kaldırmıştı. Jae birazcık dizleri üzerinde kalktı ve avuçlarını Kai’nin göğsüne bastırarak oyuncağına bakıyordu, oyuncağını geri istediği belliydi.

Kai oyuncağı kenara attı ve Jae’yi kaldırdı. Jae’yi yukarıda tutarken oyuncağı havada asılıydı. “Şişko.” Kai mırıldandı ve sonrasında Jae az önce içtiği tüm sürü Kai’nin suratıyla boynuna kustu.

Sehun gülmeye başladı, Kai bebeği nazikçe koltuğa koyarak ağzını sildi. “Aman tanrım Jae!” Sehun azarladı ama hala gülüyordu.

“Kusura bakmassan.” Kai mırıldandı ve koltuktan kalktı. Kusmuk ve çürümüş süt kokuyordu. “Ağzıma girdi.”

Sehun biraz daha güldükten sonra bebeği kaldırdı. “Onu da yıka.” Bebeği uzattı.

“Ne?”

“Onu kusturdun. Sorumluluk al.” Kıkırdamaya devam ediyordu ve onlardan uzaklaştı.

“Neydi o sesler?” Sehun mutfağa geri döndüğünde sordu Jooyeon.

“Jae, Kai’in suratına kustu.” Gülüyordu.

“Sehun, vurdumduymazsın.” Kaş çatarak söyledi.

“Hayır, iyiyim.” Kıs kıs gülerek başını iki yana salladı ve annesiyle bulaşık yıkamaya yöneldi.

Mutfak cillop gibi temizlendiğinde annesi ilk gidendi. Jooyeon Sehun’u Baekhyun’la beraber içki içmeye çağırdı ama teklifi reddederek odasına gitti. Yifan uyanıktı ve yatakta telefonuyla oynarken bebek ortalıkta görünmüyordu. Yorgunca Kai’in odasına yöneldi.

Kai’nin odasındaki görüntü Sehun’u dumura uğratmış ve canını yakmıştı. Uyuyorlardı, Jae ve Kai. Jae Kai’nin giydiği tişörtün altındaydı, başı Kai’nin boynuna yaslanmıştı. Sehun, Jae’nin bedenini göremiyordu çünkü aynı beyaz tişörtü Kai de giyiyordu, bebek Kai’nin göğsünde yüz üstü uzanırken Kai bir kolunu bebeğe sarmıştı. İkisi de huzurla uyuyorlardı.

“Kai?” Sehun yatağın yanında seslendi. Kai’in gözleri kırpışarak açılmıştı.

“Affedersin.” Mırıldandı. “Ona giydirecek kıyafetlerim yoktu.” Tişörtünü kaldırdı, bebek üzerinde çıplak uzanıyordu. Sehun Jae’yi kucağına alırken Kai dikkatle Jae’nin başını yakasından çıkardı. Sehun ona gülümseyerek kendi odasına gitti. Yifan orada yoktu. Sehun uyuyan bebeği giydirdikten sonra beşiğine koydu.

Meraklanarak Sehun aşağıya indiğinde Yifan’ın sıkılı yumruklarıyla mutfakta kaş çattığını gördü.

“Onu mutlu edemiyor muyum?” Baekhyun’a bağırdı. “Hiçbiriniz kocan yüzünden onun ne kadar acı çektiğini bilmiyorsunuz.” Suçlayıcı parmağını Jooyeon’a doğrultmuştu.

“Yifan!” Sehun bağırdı.

“İyi. Sende geldin. Onlara Kai yüzünden ne kadar battığını söyleyelim.”

Jooyeon iç çekti ve mutfak tezgahından kalktı. “Biliyoruz.” dedi.

“Ne?”

“Biliyoruz.” Baekhyun söyledi. “Lanet olsun. Her şeyi mahvetmek zorunda mıydın?”

“Ne?” Bu sefer sorma sırası Sehun’daydı.


	23. 23.Bölüm

“Ne bilmek istiyorsunuz?” Yifan dikkatli gözlerle sordu ve Sehun ablasının cevabını duymamayı diliyordu. Ama cevap verdi. Sehun’un en çok kaçındığı şey.

“Sehun ve Kai hakkında.” Sehun’la konuşmuyordu. Gözleri Yifan’a kilitlenmişken sakin görünüyordu.

Ne Yifan ne de Sehun tek kelime edebildi. Sehun’un kalbi göğüs kafesini zorluyordu ama Jooyeon’un yüzünü zar zor fark ediyordu.

“Bana söyleyecek bir şeyin yok mu Sehun?” Ablası sakin bir tonda söyledi, Sehun’u delirmenin sınırına getirmişti. Ayaklarına kapanmasını istiyordu, eğer bu kadar dumura uğramamış halde olsaydı kapanabilirdi. Yakalanmıştı, ablasının Barbie oyuncağının kafasını kırdığında yakalandığı gibi.

“Sehun ve Kai hakkında derken ne demek istiyorsun? Her şeyi biliyor musun?” Sehun, Yifan’a bu sefer minnettardı çünkü Sehun’un soramadığı soruları sorabilirdi.

“Her şeyi.” Baekhyun soran kişiydi. “Jooyeon, onlara anlat.”

“Ama daha en iyi kısmı oynamadık.” Şaşırtıcı bir şekilde sırıtarak söyledi. Bakışları hala şaşkın olan Sehun’un üzerindeydi.

“Yani her şeyi biliyorsunuz.” Yifan mırıldandı. “Nasıl?”

“Her şeyi.” Jooyeon tekrarları. “Kardeşimin ve kocamın ilişkisi gerçeğini? Ya da masum bebek Jae’nin onların aşk çocuğu olduğunu? Ya da senin Lay’le küçük gizli ilişkini?”

Sehun boğazına düğümlenen hıçkırığını yutkundu. Kaçmak istiyordu. Jae’yi alarak kaçmak istiyordu.

“Evet. Biliyoruz. Lay anlattı bize. Daha çok bize ağladı.” Sandalyenin arkasına yaslanarak devam etti ablası. Sehun onun sakinliğine şok olmuştu. “Kıçına tekmeyi sonra basacağım. Onun kimsesi yok ve sen onun duygularıyla oynadın.” Yifan’ı tehdit etmeye başlamıştı. Sehun kendi sırasını bekliyordu. “Annesi tam bir sürtük. Her gün çift mesai yapıyor ve senin onun hayatını kötüleştirmene ihtiyacı yok. Onunla ciddi değilsin, o yüzden siktir ol.” Jooyeon çok nadir küfrederdi ama küfrettiğinde bu kızgın olduğunu gösterirdi.

“Kim onunla ciddi olmadığımı söyledi?” Yifan dişlerini sıkarak söyledi. Gece Sehun’un en iyilerinden biri olmayacaktı.

“Eğer ciddiysen o zaman ona söyle. İçkili sikinle onu mahvetme çünkü kimsesi yok. O bize sahip.”

Yifan yumruklarını sıktı ama sessizliğini kordu. “Sakinleş.” Baekhyun, Jooyeon’un omzuna elini bastırdı. Sehun Jooyeon’un böyle durumdaki kadınlara karşı ne kadar olgun olduğunu fark etti. Onun yanına Yifan ve Sehun çocuk kalıyorlardı.

“Onun dışında Yifan. Sen harika bir adamsın.” Uzun bir duraklamanın ardından konuştu. “Kimse başka bir adamın çocuğunu kabul etmezdi.”

“Noona.” Sehun sonunda sessizliğini bozdu. Özür dilemek istiyordu ama ablasının ürkütücü gülümsemesi onu şok etmişti.

“Benimle cidden konuşuyor musun?” diye sordu. “Tek kelime, Sehun. Ya da tek kelimeden daha fazladır. Kai’in nasıl bir şerefsiz olduğunu bana söylemeliydin. Onu balkondan iterek ya da uyurken kafasını sert bir kayayla ezerek öldüremezsem bile kıçına sıcak ütü basardım.”

Sehun bu kadar korkmamış olsaydı JooYeon’un sakinliğine gülümseyebilirdi. “Ne… demek istiyorsun?”

İç çekti. “Anlat bana. Kai hakkında şu anda ne düşünüyorsun? Şu anda.”

“O… onunla ilgili bir sorun var.” Sehun onu en çok rahatsız eden şeyi mırıldandı.

“Dedim sana işe yarayacak diye.” Baekhyun söyledi. Yifan, Sehun’un yanında sessiz duruyordu.

“O… hasta mı?”

“Tanrım. Daha ne kadar dramatik olabilirsiniz?”

“Hayır Sehun. Hasta değil.” Jooyeon söyledi. “Kafadan hasta olduğuna emin olmama rağmen. Numara yapıyor. Hepimiz numara yapıyoruz.”

“Anlamadım.”

“Geçen ay…” Söze başladı ablası. “Ona senin İnstagram’ından Jae’nin resmini gösterdim. Onda yanlış giden bir şeyler vardı, fark etmiştim. Sana ne dediysem doğru. Biz yürütemiyorduk ama kötü değildi aramız. Bana anlattı. Her şeyi. Seni istediğini… söyledi.”

Sehun’un başı dönüyordu.

“Seni uzaklaştırdığı için suçlu hissediyordu Sehun. Ama korktuğunu kabul etti. Seni öyle uzaklaştırdıktan sonra sana yaklaşmaktan korkuyordu.” Gerilmeksizin devam ediyordu. “Ona geri gelmeyecektin, biliyordu.”

“Yani o hasta değil.” Baekhyun ekledi. “Her zaman bir şerefsizdi gerçi. Onun oyunlarına kanma. İnanmanı istesek bile. Seni önceden istemiyordu ama bir yıl onun pişman olması için yeterliydi. Seninle ve bebeğiyle şansını denemek istiyordu ama sen dünyanın ötesi ucundaydın. Ayrıca, bu doğum günü kutlama partisi seni buraya getirmek içindi. Sempatik davranmak Jooyeon ve benim fikrimdi. Sende buna kandın. Eğer Bay Fanfan ailene her şeyi anlatmak için araya girmeseydi devam edebilirdik. Kai de oyuna katıldı çünkü umutsuzdu ve bende şovla eğleniyordum. Gerçekten.”

Sehun derin bir nefes aldı.

“Eğer ölüyor olsaydı onu kabul ederdin, değil mi?” Jooyeon sordu. “Pekala, bir süredir umutsuzdun ama bu benim kocamla yattığın için aldığım intikamımdı. Tüm drama senin Kai’yi affetmen içindi. Ama bunu onun için yapmadım. Senin mutlu olmanı istedim. Kai umurumda bile değil. Jae ve kardeşim için iyi bir hayat istiyorum. Ve senin genç olduğunu, desteğe ihtiyacın olduğunu biliyorum.”

“Aslında Kai ona ölüyor olduğunu söylediğinde Sehun’un ifadesini görmek istemiştim.” Baekhyun homurdandı. “İşlerin kısa kesilmesi çok kötü oldu.”

“Kai’yi kabul etmeyebilirsin ama en azından onu affedebilirsin. Söyle bana Sehun. Eğer böyle oyun oynamasaydık Kai’yi kabul eder miydin? Bebeğinin yanına yaklaşmasına izin verir miydin?”

Dürüst olmak gerekirse, tüm oyun Sehun’u içine çekmek içindi. Kai’nin kendi kendine sempatik davrandığını şu anda fark etmişti. Ama Kai bu dramayı hızlandırmadan önce Jae’nin Kai’ye gitmesine izin vermişti. Öyle olsa bile onu affetmezdi. Ama eğer gerçekten hasta olsaydı o zaman Sehun affedebileceğinden emindi. Jooyeon, Sehun’u ve ne kadar duygusal olduğunu biliyordu.

“Hayır. Onu affetmezdim. Onu affetmenin eşiğindeydim çünkü beni hasta olduğu için uzaklaştırdığını düşünüyordum.” Sehun konuştu. “Ama hayır. Bunların hepsi bir oyundu. Beni gerçekten uzaklaştırdı. Bebeği istemedi. Bana bunları anlatmamalıydınız. En azından o zaman ona ısınırdım. Şimdi sadece ondan daha fazla nefret ediyorum.”

“Sehun, kim bebeği istemediğini söyledi? O sorunlar istemiyordu.” Jooyeon, Kai’yi savunuyormuş gibiydi. “İlişkin vardı. Kim yasal olmayan bir çocuk isterdi? Ama bebeği istemediğini nasıl bilebilirsin? İstiyordu. İnan bana. Bebeği şu anda istiyor.”

“Benden bebeği aldırmamı istedi noona. Ve şu anda onu istiyor mu? Beni istiyor? Pekala, ben onu istemiyorum.”

“İnsanlar pişman olur Sehun. Eğer ben seni affetmeye gönüllüysem o zaman sen de onu affedebilirsin. Jae’yi düşün.”

“Jae onun gibi babası olmadan daha iyi olacaktır. Özür dilerim. Hayatını mahvettiğin için özür dilerim. Nasıl özür dileyeceğimi bilmiyorum-“

“Hayatımı mahvetmedin. Sana söyledim, biz yürümeyecektik asla. Eğer sen olmasaydın o zaman başkası olacaktı.”

Bu kelimeler Sehun’un kalbini yakmıştı. “Neden?” diye sordu. “Neden bizi aniden istiyor?”

“Zaman her adamı değiştirir Sehun. Seni istediğini söyledi. Ama Jae ile geldiğinde, Jae’yi de istediğinden azimli oldu. Ona babalık yapmak istiyordu. Her adam Jae gibi birine babalık yapmak ister eminim.”

“Pekala, çok zor. Öğrendiğine memnunum noona. Çünkü daha iyisini hak ediyorsun.”

“Biliyorum. Ama senin de mutlu olmanı istiyorum Sehun.”

“Mutlu olacağım. Mutluyum. Onsuz.” Yalan söyledi. “Cehennemde yanabilir.” Arkasını döndü ve yıldırım gibi uzaklaştı oradan, ablası arkasından bağırıyordu.

“Sehun.” Kolunu yakaladı. “Ona bir şans ver.”

“Hayır. Veremem. Ona neden bizi istediğine dair iyi bir nedeni olmasını söyle.”

“Jae yeterli bir neden değil mi? Senin bebekle resimlerini görmek, Sehun bu kadar değerli birini kaybeden bir adamın nasıl hissettiğini düşün.”

“Eğer Jae’den dolayı gelecekse, üzgünüm ama nitelikli değil.”

“Kendin bilirsin. Ben ablan olarak bana ihanet etsen bile kendime düşeni yaptım. Senden istediğim son şey bu. İnatçılığın yüzünden Jae’nin acı çekmesine izin verme.” Sehun’un kolunu bırakarak mutfağa gitti.

Sehun, Kai’in odasını tekmeleyerek açıp boğazını keskin bıçakla deşmemek için kendini zor tutuyordu. Bunun yerine Kai’ye en kötü cezayı vermeye karar vermişti. Gidecekti, Kai’ye Jae ve kendiyle olmak istediğini bildiğini göstererek.

Odasına girdi ve valizini toplamaya başladı. Biletini yarına çekti ve böylece Jae ile gidebilecekti. “Sehun.” Yifan odaya girerek seslendi. Sehun sinirle toplanıyordu. “Sehun.” Sehun’un kolunu çekti ve Sehun refleks olarak kolunu savurduğunda Yifan’a tokat attı. Yifan çenesini tutarak şok olmuş şekilde geriye çekildi.

“Kim sana her şeyi söyleme hakkını verdi?!” Uzun olana bağırdı.

“Doğru şeyi yapmaya çalışıyordum.”

“İşler senin yüzünden daha çok karıştı! Ne düşünüyordun? Kai ve benim mutlu bir aile olacağımızı mı? Nesin sen, aziz mi?! Sana ayrıldığımızda bana bağırmanı söyledim. Bunun yerine çocuğumun sorumluluğunu almak istedin. Senin bunu yapmana ihtiyacım yoktu! Vazgeçmeni istiyorum!”

“Deniyorum, tamam mı?”

“En yakın arkadaşımı becererek mi?”

“En yakın arkadaşın mı? Onun en sevdiği oyunu bile biliyor musun?”

“Hentbola aşık resmen. Garip bir nedenden hentbol seven kişileri seviyor. Onu yıllardır tanıyorum Yifan. Ve daha iyi birisini bulamaz.” Sesi yumuşamıştı. Derin bir nefes aldı ve valizine döndü. “Yarın gidiyoruz.”

“Ben daha gitmiyorum.”

“Ben ve Jae’den bahsediyordum. Sen burada kal ve döndüğünde Lay’i de getir.” Şimdi bile sesi sinirli çıkıyordu.

“İstediğin bu mu?”

“Benim için endişelenmene gerek yok Yifan.”

“Onun için endişeleniyorum.”

“O bana sahip. Ölene kadar onun yanında olacağım. Öldüğümde bana ihtiyacı olmayacak muhtemelen.”

“Kai’ye bir şans verebilirsin. Ablan ciddi olduğu konusunda ısrarcı.”

“Birisinin eşliğine ihtiyacım yok. Ablama bir iyilik yaptım. Şimdi hayatını düzgünce yaşayabilir. Ve Kai mutluluğu hak etmiyor.”

“Neden? Çünkü seni daha önce istemedi? Evliydi. Sende onunla yattın. İkinizde hatalısınız. Sana bir şans veriyor Sehun. O yüzden sende vermelisin.”

Sehun Yifan’a bir tane daha çakmak istiyordu. Neden herkes aniden Kai’in tarafına geçmişti? “Ona ihtiyacım yok. Onsuz ölmem.”

“O olmazda muhtemelen hiçbir erkeğin sana dokunmasına izin vermeyeceksin.”

Kai çatıyordu. “Başkasına ihtiyacım yok.”

“Öyle diyorsun. O zaman Jae ağladığında bazen neden sende ağlıyorsun?”

Sehun yutkundu. “Ne?”

“Ona sarılarak ağladığını gördüm.”

“Kes şunu. Bu benim hayatım. Eğer Kai, Jooyeon ve Baekhyun’un oyunu daha ileriye gitseydi, onu affedebilirdim. O yüzden onlara doğruyu söylediğin için teşekkürler. Ne düşünüyorlardı? Jae’nin resimlerini Instagram’a yüklediğimde hissettiklerinden dolayı Kai’nin kollarına atlayacağımı falan mı?” Homurdandı.

Sehun odada dolanıp eşyalarını ve Jae’nin oyuncaklarını toplarken bir süre sessiz kaldılar. “Yani gidiyorsun.” Yifan mırıldandı.

“Geri dönmeyeceğim. Ablam her zaman ziyarete gelebilir ama buradan başkasını görmeme gerek yok.”

“Kai’nin seni arayacağından korkmuyor musun?”

“Komik olma. Bu andan itibaren kendi işine bak.” Yifan’ı hayatından çıkarması lazımdı. Yifan’ın kendi hayatını kurmasına ihtiyacı vardı.

“Tamam.”

***************************

Sabah sis ve karanlık çığlığı atıyordu. Sehun, Jae’yi hazırladıktan sonra duş aldı. Yifan’ın bebekle son kez oynamasına izin verdi. Eğer Lay’e eşlik etmeye karar verirse bir süre Jae’yi göremeyebilirdi.

“Onları alırım.” Sehun valizlerle mücadele ederken önerdi Yifan. Taksi kısa sürede burada olacaktı.

“Lay’e her şeyi söyleyecek misin bugün?” Sehun sordu.

“Evet. Duygularıyla oynamadığımı bilmeli.”

Sehun, Jae’yi yataktan aldı. Bebek emziğini hızla emerken cin gibi bakıyordu. “Hazır mısın bebeğim?” Jae’ye sırıttı. Jae ağzında emziğiyle gülümsedi ve Sehun’un boynuna sarıldı.

Odaya son kez bakarak kapıyı kapattı. Herkes uyanmıştı ve oturma odasında onları bekliyordu. Kai ve JooYeon orada değillerdi. “Taksi birazdan gelir.” Sehun mırıldandı.

“Seni havaalanına götüreceğiz.” Babası söyledi ve Sehun Yifan’a kocaman gözlerle baktı.

“Gerek yok.”

“Hayır, Sehun. Geliyoruz.”

“Ama zaten bir taksi çağırdım.”

“Bagajları gönder. Ben sizi havaalanına bırakırım.”

“Ben gitmiyorum.” Yifan aniden söyledi.

“Ne?”

“Halletmesi gereken işleri var.” Sehun söyledi.

“Ne işi?”

“Baba, işleri var işte.” Sehun yorgunca konuştu.

“Yani sen tek gidiyorsun?”

“Ben 22 yaşındayım baba. Ve Jae beş aylık bebeklere göre emekleyebiliyor. Bu Pazar günü 6 aylık olacak.” Bazen Jae’nin yaşıtlarına göre ilerlemesinin hızlı olması Sehun’u şaşırtıyordu.

“Çünkü çok şişman ve tombul.” Yifan şaka yapmaya çalıştı.

“O şişman değil. Sağlıklı.” Sehun ona tısladı. “Her neyse, ben kendim idare edebilirim.”

Kapı zili çaldı ve Baekhyun koltuk kolundan kalktı. “Emin misin?” Sehun’un yanından geçerken sordu.

Taksi şoförüydü. “Devam et o zaman. Havaalanında buluşuruz.” Babası ısrarcıydı ve Sehun iç çekti.

“Tamam.”

Yifan valizlere ve bebeğe yardım etti.

“Sehun!” Jooyeon’un sesi eve doğru koştururken duyuldu. “Lanet olsun, gidiyorsun!” Jae’yi Sehun’dan kopardı ve sıkıca sarıldı.

“Endişelenme. Babam havaalanına geleceğini söyledi.”

“Oh gerçekten mi? O zaman orada görüşürüz sanırım?”

“Evet.”

Jooyeon’un arkasından Kai, şiş ve kırmızı gözlerle göründü. Sehun ağlayıp ağlamadığını merak ederek ona bakıyordu. ‘Dökül çabuk.’ Sehun kendi kendine düşündü ve Jae’yi geri aldı.

“Pasaportlarınızı aldın mı?” Ablası sorduğunda Sehun başıyla onayladı. Kai, Sehun’un yanına gelerek bir şey demedi. Ama gözleri Sehun’un ruhunu deliyordu.

“Eh.” Jae emziğini çıkardıktan sonra bağırdı. Kollarını Kai’ye uzattı ama Sehun onu sıkıca tutarak geriye çekti. “Ooh.” Emziğini Kai’ye uzattı. “Meh.” Yapabildiği en iyi şekilde iletişim kurmaya çalışıyordu. Kai emziği kabul etmediğinde Jae sinirle iç çekti. “Ooh.” Jae yeniden denedi.

“Al onu.” Jooyeon, Kai’ye söyledi ve Kai sonunda Jae’den emziği aldı. Sehun, Kai’in bebeğin parmaklarına dokunduğunda titrediğini fark etti.

“Aferin Jae. Artık emziğin yok.” Sehun bebeğe söyledi, Jae her şeyi emse bile emziğini aradığını biliyordu. Sehun da iki tane daha olmasına rağmen.

“Eh eh eh!” Bebek neşeyle cıvıldıyordu. Kai, Jae’nin elini tuttu ve Sehun onun bebeğin avucunu öpmesini izledi.

“Gitmeliyim.” Sehun mırıldandı.

“Havaalanında görüşürüz.” Jooyeon söyledi.


	24. 24.Bölüm

Bu Yifan’ın Sehun’la beklediği bir ayrılık değildi ama bu olacaktı. Sehun’u şu anda bırakmalıydı ve Sehun’un asla onun kalbinde olmayacağı gerçeği canını yakıyordu. Yifan onu sevmişti, gerçekten ve dürüstçe. Ama şimdi aşkını hak eden başka birine vermenin zamanı gelmişti. Sehun’a baktığı gibi ona bakmasını uzun zamandır arzulayan birisine.

Yifan, Lay’in evine giderken takside oturarak Sehun ve Kai’yi öğrendiğindeki sinirlediği geceyi düşünüyordu. Lay’i bir bara sürüklemişti ve Lay orada durarak Yifan’ın sırtını okşamış ve Yifan ona neler olduğunu anlatmayı reddetmesine rağmen onu sakinleştirmeye çalışmıştı. Yifan’a sorunun ne olduğunu sormamıştı ama sinirlenen arkadaşını sakinleştirmeye çalışan bir arkadaş gibiydi. Ve Yifan karşılığında ne yapmıştı? Lay’i zorla öpmüştü ve toplum içinde böyle davranarak onu aldatmıştı. Sinirliydi, öfkeliydi ve sarhoştu. Lay orada durmuş onu rahatlatmıştı. Yifan ise iki gece önce Lay’i yatağa atmıştı.

Gözlerini kapatarak o geceyi hatırlamaya çalıştı. Tabii Yifan, Sehun’dan sonra başka kişilerle beraber olmuştu. Yanlış hissettirmişti. Lay’le yapmak çok yanlıştı, Sehun’un arkadaşıydı ama Yifan bunu Sehun’un yüzüne vurmak istemişti. Bu ilk nedeniydi ama öpüşmeye, dokunmaya ve bedenlerini keşfetmeye başladıklarında daha tutkulu bir şeye dönüşmüştü. Yifan, Lay’in tüm küçük seslerini ve inlemelerini hatırlıyordu. O zaman çok farklıydı, itaatkardı, kararsızdı, masumdu. “Yaptığımın yanlış olduğunu biliyorum. Yine de…” Yifan kimsenin daha önce dokunmadığı yerlere dokunurken Lay fısıldamıştı. İlk seferiydi. Yifan, Lay’in tüm ilklerini almıştı. Ve sabah olunca Lay’e tek kelime etmeden son kez kalçalarını örten örtüyle Lay’in yorgun yüzüne bakarak oradan ayrılmıştı.

“Bayım.” Taksi şoförünün sesi Yifan’ı gerçekliğe döndürmüştü. Yifan parayı ödedi ve valizini alarak kapının eşiğine gitti. Lay’in iki yolu vardı: onu kabul edecek ya da onu reddedecekti. Sehun ve onun arasında olanları öğrenirse muhtemelen Yifan’ın teklifini kabul ederdi. Ama etmemesi durumunda Yifan her şeyini kaybeden bir adama dönüşecekti.

Lay ikinci seçimi değildi, Yifan kendini inandırdı. Aslında Sehun’a karşı bir şeyler hissetmemiş olsaydı Lay’e karşı hisleri olurdu. Gerçekten.

Kapıyı çaldı. Her zamanki gibi Lay kapıyı açmıştı ve yüzünde kaş çatma vardı.

“Ne istiyorsun?” Lay, Yifan’ın valizine baktıktan sonra somurtkan bir şekilde sordu.

“Seni.” Yifan cevapladı.

Lay gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve ona bir an sertçe baktı. “Ne?”

“Sana bir şey demeden gittiğim için özür dilerim. Dün gece partiye benim yüzümden gelmedin, değil mi?”

“Hayır. Sehun’la yüzleşmek istemiyordum.”

“Konuşmamız lazım.” İç çekerek söyledi.

“Konuşacak ne var? Sen bir babasın ve ben gerçekten özür dileri-“

“Jae benim oğlum değil.” Bunu söylemek incitmedi. Jae asla oğlu olmamıştı ve bunu kalbini acıtmadan seslice söyleyebilirdi. Ama çocuğa karşı sevgi hissetmiyor demek değildi. Eğer öyle olsaydı, ona hiç karşı çıkmadan babalık yapardı. Ancak Sehun’un bunu asla istemediğini anlamıştı. Başka bir adam Jae’nin babasıydı.

Lay orada durmuş daha fazla açıklama bekliyordu.

“O benim çocuğum değildi.” Yifan sertçe söyledi. “Sehun ve ben bir yıl önce ayrıldık.”

“Ne saçmalıyorsun sen?”

“Bana iki dakika ver, her şeyi açıklayacağım.”

Lay ona bir an sertçe baktı ama sonra başıyla onayladı.

Verandada oturarak her şeyi anlatması Yifan’ın iki dakikadan fazlasını almıştı. Sonunda bitirdiğinde ağzı açık kalan Lay’e baktı.

“Sen tam bir korkaksın.” Lay söyledi. “Nasıl bir hastasın sen ve nasıl böyle bir şey yaptın!”

“Lay-“

“Başlama bile! Tüm bunlar boyunca oyun mu oynuyordun?! Ve Sehun bunu Jooyeon’a nasıl yapar?! Ne zaman Kai etrafta olsa ifadesiz oluyordu! Sizin bir ruhunuz var mı?!”

“Hepimiz yaptıklarımızdan dolayı üzgünüz. O yeterince acı çekiyor Lay.”

Lay’in ifadesi yumuşarken ses tonu da yumuşadı. “Bu… inanılmaz. Ablasının kocasıyla yatan bir kardeş. Başka bir adamın çocuğunu utanmazca kabul eden bir sevgili. Herkesi kandıran iki aptal! Ve tüm bunların ortasında masum bir bebek!”

“Biliyorum.” İç çekti. “Ama biz kimseyi kandırmadık gerçekten. Yeterince uzun süre değil. Jooyeon biliyormuş. Kai bir ay önce falan ona her şeyi anlatmış. Ve Kai’den Sehun’un sempatisini kazanmak için hasta gibi davranmasını isteyecek kadar zalimmiş. Nasıl birisi bunu yapar? Sehun’un yaptığı doğruydu. Hastaymış gibi davranan birisini affetmezdim. İğrenç.”

“Kai? Hasta? Kim numara yaptığını söyledi?”

“Ne?” bir kaşını kaldırdı.

“Bekle bekle. Jooyeon numara yaptığını mı söyledi?”

“Oyun oynadıklarını söyledi.

“Hayır, bu doğru değil.” Şaşırarak söyledi. İki ay önce annemi röntgen için hastaneye götürdüğümde orada Kai’yi gördüm. Konuştuk ve bana kimseye anlatmamamı söyledi. Jooyeon da bunu biliyor. Bunun hakkında konuştuk hatta… sen gittikten sonra. Ben… ona yaptıklarını anlattım. İyi bir dinleyici ve iyi birisi. Bazen şeyi sever-“

“Lay! Kai hakkında ne diyordun?!”

“Oh. Evet.” Başını kaşıdı. “Kai’in Hepatit B hastalığı var.”

“Ne?”

“Jooyeon bu yüzden boşanma davası açıyor. İkisi de birbirlerini sevmiyorlar ve onunla zamanını kaybetmek istemiyor Jooyeon. Gelecekte belki karaciğer kanseri olabilir Kai. Ama olmayabilir de. Kimse bunu bilmiyor. Sanırım Jooyeon o kadar iyi birisi değil ama nedenleri vardır. Kai ve Jooyeon herkese anlatacaklardı. Ama en azından bunu Sehun’a söylediğini düşünmüştüm. Sana o kadar odaklanmıştım ki Kai’nin Sehun’a ne ifade ettiğini fark etmedim.”

“Hayır.” Yifan kalbinin karnında attığını hissediyordu. Hemen yerinden kalktı ve telefonunu cebinden çıkardı. Sehun’u aradı ama telefonu kapalıydı. Sehun’un buraya geldikten sonra sim kartını hiç değiştirmediğini fark etti, onunla iletişime geçemezdi. Kaşlarını çattı. Bunun yerine Baekhyun’u aradı.

“Hey, yakışıklı.” Baekhyun neşeyle söyledi.

“Neredesin?”

“Evde. Havaalanına gitmek için hazırlanıyorum.”

“Kimse gitmedi mi?”

“Hayır. Ne oldu?”

Yifan, Baekhyun’un pek şey bilmediğini anlamıştı. Baekhyun, Kai ve Sehun’un arasında olanları aynı Lay ve kendi arasında olanlar gibi anladığını tahmin etti. Jooyeon tüm bunları kendi ayarlamış olmalıydı ve Baekhyun, Kai’nin son durumuna dair bir şey bilmiyordur. Yifan, Jooyeon’un bunu Sehun ,Kai’den daha çok nefret etsin diye mi hazırladı merak ediyordu. Cidden, istemese neden birisi hasta numarasını ayarlasın. Jooyeon’un kızgın olduğunu ve intikam istediğini düşünebilirdi yalnızca. Sehun’un Kai’den daha çok nefret edeceğini ve Kai’yi cezalandırmak için en kötü yolu seçeceğini bilecek kadar iyi tanıyordu Sehun’u, Jooyeon. “Oraya gittiğinde Sehun’a beni aramasını söyle.”

“Neden bebeğim? Sahte sevgilini şimdiden özledin mi yoksa?”

“Bana bir iyilik yap sadece.” Telefonu kapattı. “Gitmeliyim.” Lay’e döndü.

“Nereye?” Lay ayağa kalkmıştı.

“Bilmesi gerekiyor.” Taksi çağırdı ve bir süre durakladı. “Geri döneceğim. Beni bekle, tamam mı?”

Lay dudaklarını büzdü ve fısıltıyla sordu. “Söz mü?”

“Söz.”

********************************

Sehun ağırlaşan kalbiyle havaalanında otururken Jae’nin yüzünü ıslak mendille siliyordu. Yifan’sız ayrılmak garip hissettiriyordu. Ama Yifan ve Lay’e en iyi dileklerini diliyordu. Tüm bu yıkıcı hislerden dolayı sakinleştiğinde Lay’i arayabilirdi.

Jae başını döndürüp durarak yanaklarına dokunan ıslak mendilden kaçmaya çalışıyordu. “Weh!” Sehun yüzünü silmekte ısrarcı davranınca en sonunda kızgınca sızlandı.

“Kim sana ağla dedi?!” Sehun bağırdı.

Jae kaş çatarak avuçlarıyla Sehun’u karnından sertçe ittiriyordu. Evden ayrılmak için Sehun taksiye binmeden önce Jae ağlamıştı. Ama kapının yanında eşikte kirpi dekoru gördüğü için ağlamıştı. Aslında komikti. Bebek Sehun’un gömleğini omzundan çekiştirirken bir eliyle kirpiyi göstererek ağlamaya başlamıştı. Sahte kirpiden korkmuştu ve Jooyeon dekoru saklayana kadar ağlamıştı.

Sehun’un bir parçası kalmak istiyordu. Burası eviydi. Kai’yi affetmek istiyordu, bir an düşündü ve düşüncesini uzaklaştırdı. Havaalanında duyuru yapılınca Jae donarak duyuruya dikkat kesilmişti. Bittiğinde heyecanlanmış gibi Sehun’a kocaman sırıtmaya başlamıştı.

Yumruğunu ağzına götürdü ve emmeye başladı. “Ah.” dedi. “Ooh.”

“Emziğini başkasına sen verdin. Benim sorunum değil.” Sehun omuz silkerek söyledi.

Sehun ona bir emzik vermeyince Jae yüzünü Sehun’un göğsüne yasladı. “O çok sevimli.” Bir yabancı yanından geçerken gülümsedi. Sehun gülümseyerek karşılık vermişti.

“Sehun!” Tanıdık bir ses arkasından bağırdı. Annesiydi. Onun arkasında, babası, Jooyeon, Baekhyun ve onun ailesi geliyordu. Ama Kai’den iz yoktu. Sehun kaş çatmamaya çalıştı.

“Hey.” Sehun, Jae ile ayağa kalktı ve onlara gülümsedi. Annesi bebeği kucağına aldığında herkes Jae’ye sarıldı. Öneriler vererek ve iyi dilekler dileyerek yaklaşık bir on beş dakika geçirdiler. “Sanırım gitmemiz lazım.” Sehun bir süre sonra söyledi. Bebek çantasını aldı ve omzuna astıktan sonra JooYeon’dan Jae’yi aldı. “Kendinize dikkat edin.” Herkese söyledi.

“Bekle!” Baekhyun aniden bağırdı. “Unuttum. Yifan aramanı istiyordu.”

“Neden?”

“Bilmiyorum.” Omuz silkti.

“Geç kalacaksın Sehun.” Jooyeon söyledi.

“Evet. Eve ulaştığımda onu arayacağımı söyleyin ona. Acil değildi, değil mi?”

“Hayır, sayılmaz.” diye cevapladı Baekhyun.”

“Hoşça kal tatlım.” Sehun’un annesi başını eğdiğinde alnını öptü. Herkese el sallayarak gitmek için arkasını döndü.

“Sehun!” Başka bir ses duyuldu ve Sehun arkasını döndüğünde Kai’in ona doğru koştuğunu gördü.

“Kai?” nefesini tuttu.

Kai, Sehun’un önünde durdu, bir an nefesini düzene sokmak için bekledi, hızla soluyordu. “Al.” Beyaz bir kuzu pelüşünü Jae’nin göğsüne uzattı. Jae küçük kolunu oyuncağın etrafına doladı ve biraz inceledikten sonra yüzünde kocaman bir gülümseme belirdi. Kai, Jae’nin başını tutarak öptü. “Güle güle şişko.”

Sehun, Kai’ye sarılmamak için kendini zor tutuyordu. En azından bir süreliğine. “İyi bir hayat yaşa Kai.” Sehun söyledi.

“Sen de. Ciddiyim Sehun.” Eli Sehun’un parmaklarına dokunduktan sonra geriye iki adım attı ve çekildi. Sehun gitmek için arkasını döndü.


	25. Sezon Finali

“Sehun!” Sehun olduğu yerde durdu ve başkası adını çağırınca dişlerini sıktı. Cidden ama nesi vardı bu insanların? Düşünerek bir kez daha arkasını döndü. Ona doğru koşarak gelen Yifan’dı. Sehun şaşırarak gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve Yifan önünde durduğunda bir adım geriye gitti. Kai gibi soluyordu. Onun arkasında Kai kaşlarını çatıyordu.

“Ne oldu Yifan?” Sehun sordu. Jae çoktan kuzu pelüşüyle oynamaya başlamış, bebeksi sesler çıkarıyordu.

“O!” Yifan, Kai’yi gösterdi. “Onun Hepatit B hastalığı var!” Tüm havaalanı duyacak kadar bağırmıştı.

Sehun’un ağzı açık kalırken bedenindeki tüm kaslar donmuştu. Gözleri şaşıran ve yanakları domates gibi kızaran Kai’ye döndü. “Ben-ben neyim?” Kai soludu ve Yifan ona döndü.

Sehun’un diğer aile üyeleri yanlarına gelirken geçen birkaç yolcu Kai’ye garipçe bakıyordu. “Gerçeği herkesten sakladın!” Yifan, Kai’ye bağırdı.

Kai tamamen kızarmıştı ve yanlarına bakış attı. “Neler oluyor?” Sehun’un babası sordu.

“Ben… Hepatit B ya da her ne haltsa o değilim, nasıl söylendiğini bile bilmiyorum.” Kai, Yifan’a söyledi ve Sehun’a kısa bir bakış attı.

“Oh tanrım.” Jooyeon aniden söyledi ve başını eğdi. “Lay… sana bunu söyledi mi?” Yifan’a sertçe baktı.

“Doğrusu, söyledi.” Yifan biraz sakinleşmişti. “Sinirlendim… çünkü sen biliyordun... ondaki bu durumu… o zaman Sehun… da…” Kekeliyordu.

“Ne yaptın?” Kai, Jooyeon’a döndü.

“Ben…” Duraklayarak Sehun’a baktı.

“Lay seninle hastanede karşılaştığını söyledi. Onunla konuşmuşsun.” Yifan konuştu ve Sehun uçağına geç kalıyordu.

“Ne?” Kai yüzünü buruşturdu. “Bu birkaç ay önce miydi? Evet konuştum. Ama ona hastalığım var falan demedim.”

“Kimseye söyleme demişsin ona.”

“Dedim. Beni orada gördüğünü kimseye söylememesini söyledim.”

“Bana söyledi.” Jooyeon utanmış bir ifadeyle araya girdi. “Gerçekten sır saklayamıyor.”

“Ve?” Kai ona kaş çatıyordu.

“Yani bende ona senin Hepatit B hastası olduğunu söyledim.”

Sessizlik. Jae’nin neşeli iniltileri dışında.

“Lanet olsun!” Kai tısladı. “Neden bunu yaptın?!”

“Çünkü onu seviyorum! Bu kadar kronik ama ciddi başka bir hastalık düşünemedim.” Jooyeon sinirlenerek karşılık verdi.

“Lay’i… seviyor musun?” Yifan sordu.

“Kızgındım. Kendime acınmasını istiyordum. O yüzden elime şans geçtiğinde kullandım. Bana yakınlaştı ve biz pek çok şey paylaşmaya başladık.”

“Lay, senin ve Kai’nin kimseye söylemediğinizi söyledi.” Yifan ekledi.

“Ona öyle dedim. Kai’in bundan haberi yok aslında. Lay’e Kai’nin ona hastalık bulaştıran birisiyle yattığını söyledim.” Sessizce cevapladı.

“Bunları konuşacak doğru bir yerde olduğumuzu sanmıyorum.” Sehun’un annesi sert bir sesle araya girdi, kaş çatıyordu.

“Hayır. Şimdi açıklama istiyorum.” Kai söyledi. “Onun ilgisini elde etmek için Lay’e hasta olduğumu söyledin? Şu anda tam olarak neler yaşadığımı biliyorsun Jooyeon. Ben ayrılıyorum ve sen bunu mu yapıyorsun?”

“Whoa mola!” Yifan bağırdı. “Şimdi gerçekten kafam karıştı.

Sehun arkasını döndü ve uzaklaşmaya başladı. “Bekle Sehun.” Ablası bağırdı. Sehun’a koşturdu ve onu kolundan kendine çevirdi. “Özür dilerim. Yalanlarımı yakaladığın için özür dilerim.”

“O zaman bana neler olduğunu söyleyecek misin?” Sehun kaş çatarak sordu.

Jooyeon derin bir nefes aldı. “Gitmeni istiyordum. İkinizin de acı çekmesini istedim. Sen ve Kai’nin. Böylece yalan buraya kadar ilerledi. Baekhyun bana yardım etti. İkimizde seni sevmiyorduk.” Ah! “Seni sevmiyorum demek değil ama nasıl hayal ettiğimi düşün.”

Sehun’un gözleri yakıcı yaşlarla dolmuştu. Tabii ki, Baekhyun asla Sehun’un mutlu bir hayatı olmasını istemezdi ve Baekhyun’un Sehun’un hayatını mahvetmede neden Jooyeon’a yardım ettiği belliydi. “Yani…” dedi.

“Evet. Kai hiçbir şey bilmiyor. Sana geri dönmek için hasta numarası yaptığında ondan daha çok nefret edeceğini düşündüm. O gece sinirliydim. Lay sabah bana Yifan ve onun… beraber olduğunu söyledi ve bende öfkelendim. Kai sorunlarını çözdüğünde seni bir şekilde elde edeceğini söylemişti. Benim yokken ikinizin de mutlu bir sonu olması adil değildi.” Üzgün bir ifadeyle söyledi. Baekhyun, Sehun’a kaş çattıktan sonra arkasını dönerek oradan uzaklaştı, muhtemelen Jooyeon her şeyi anlattığı için üzgündü. “Ve senle konuştuktan sonra o gece Kai’ye Yifan’la olmak istediğini ve onu asla affetmeyeceğini söyledim. O zaman seni bırakacağını söyledi. Özür dilerim. Lay gelip bana ağladıktan sonra dün sabah her şeyi Baekhyun’a anlattım. Kai’den uzaklaşman için bana yardım edeceğini söyledi. Kai’nin kendi sorunları vardı ve durumu her şeyi kanıtlamam için müsaitti.”

Sehun derin bir nefes aldı. Şu ana kadar anladıkları, Jooyeon dün gece Kai’nin hasta numarası yaptığı konusunda yalan söylemişti, Kai’den nefret edecekti. Ölüyormuş gibi numara yapan kişilerden kim nefret etmezdi ki? Jooyeon, Lay’e Kai’nin kronik hasta olduğunu söylemişti çünkü Lay’i seviyordu ve ona yakınlaşmak istiyordu. Kocanın başkasıyla yattığından çok HBV virüsü kaptığını söylemek daha çok işine gelmişti. Lay etrafta olduğu her an Jooyeon’un ne kadar neşeli olmasına şaşmamak gerekti. O yüzden Lay ve Yifan’ı öğrendiğinde, Lay’i elde edemeyeceğini anlamıştı çünkü Sehun’un Yifan’la beraber olmadığının farkındaydı. Her nasılsa Yifan, Lay’e koşardı. Yapabileceği en iyi şey onunki mahvolurken Sehun’un mutlu bir hayatı olmadığından emin olmaktı. Lay’i ya da Kai’yi elde edemiyordu. Ama Jooyeon’un bilmediği şey ise Lay’in gözü onda değildi.

“Sehun.” Kai seslendiğinde Sehun onun yaklaştığını fark etmişti. “Ben… birkaç ay önce… evlatlık olduğumu öğrendim. Annem… beni doğuran kadın ölüyordu. Hastanede sık sık onu ziyarete gidiyordum. Lay’i gördüm ama ona neden orada olduğumu söylemedim. Ona beni burada gördüğünü kimseye söylememesini söyledim. Yıkılmanın eşiğindeydim. Jooyeon’la beraber olmak istemiyordum. Seninle olmak istiyordum ama… seni bıraktığımı biliyordum çünkü korkmuştum. Canımı yakıyor Sehun. Gerçek babamın kim olduğunu bilmeden yıllarca yaşadığımı bilmek. Bunun Jae’ye olmasını istemiyorum. Ama sana sahte umutlar vermemem gerektiğini biliyorum. Ailem gibi gidebilirim. Bitirilmeyi bekleyen çok sayıda işim var. Sana benim ciddi olduğumu söylediğim çoğu şey. Babasız olmak nasıl hissettiriyor…” Derin bir nefes aldı. “Bununla başa çıkıyorum.” Kaş çattı. “Şu saçma hastalığım falan da yok.”

“Sen… evlatlıksın…” Sehun fısıldadı.

“Lay’in altına yatmak istiyordun o zaman cazibeni kullansaydın.” Jooyeon’a bağırdı. “Hastalıklı olduğumu ona söyleyerek kandırmak komik miydi? Sen nasıl bir insansın?”

“Sen bunu söyleyecek biri misin?” Jooyeon’un sesi sinirli çıkıyordu. “Nasıl bir adam film izlerken karısına kardeşiyle yattığını ve ondan bir çocuğu olduğunu söyler? Sana bir şey ifade etmedim hiç, değil mi? Öyle olsa bile sana seni affedeceğimi ve boşanabileceğimizi söyledim. Bunu yaptığım için, senin hasta olduğunu söylediğim için kötü hissettim ama senin nasıl biri olduğunu öğrendikten sonra bundan pişman olmadım!”

“Çünkü Lay’i elde edebileceğini düşündün. Çok yazık.”

“Bu adil mi Sehun? Sen istediğini elde ediyorsun ve ben edemiyorum?”

“Cehenneme gidin, hepiniz.” Sehun patladı ve arkasını döndü.

“Bu çok saçma.” Kai söyledi ve Sehun başını çevirip ona baktığında uzaklaşmaya başladı.

Jae, yüzünü Sehun’un yanağına kaldırdı ve yanağını Sehun onu öptüğü gibi öptükten sonra kıkırdadı. Jae, pelüşüyle Sehun’un omzuna birkaç kere vurdu. “Ku.” Jae neşeyle cıvıldadı ve Sehun’un boynuna sarıldı. Sehun gözlerini kapattı ve ona sertçe bakan ablasına döndü.

“Yalanlarının bizi getirdiği noktaya bak.” Ablasına soğukça söyledi. “Eğer benim acı çektiğimi görmek istiyorsan, şunu bilmelisin ki Jae’yi doğururken babası orada olmadığı için ağlıyordum. Ondan daha kötü bir acı çekemem. Lay’i elde etmek için Kai hakkında yalan söyledin. Ve bu sen bizi öğrenmeden önce oldu. Seni yargılayamam çünkü Kai’nin seni görmezden gelme nedeni benim.”

Jooyeon başını eğdi. Sehun, Jae’yi kaldırdı biraz ve şaşkın görünen Yifan’ın yanından geçti. Sehun’un ailesi ağızları açık bakıyordu. “Kai.” Kai kapıdan çıkacakken bağırdı.

Sehun’a doğru döndü. “Sehun.” Kaş çatıyordu.

“Her şeyi hallettiğinde gelip beni bul. Jae’nin şu anda yaşadıklarını yaşamasına gerek yok.”

“Ne?”

“Bekleyeceğim. Jae de bekleyecek. Başkasına ihtiyacım yok. Artık umurumda değil. Eğer istiyorsan… sorunlarını hallettiğinde, gel ve beni bul.”

“Ciddi… misin?”

“Evet. Şimdilik Jae’ye emziğini geri ver.”

Kai kaşlarını çattı. “Saklayamaz mıyım?”

Sehun hafifçe gülümsedi. “O zaman olabildiğince çabuk geri getir.” Eğildi ve dudaklarını Kai’in yanağına bastırdı. “İncinmeyi bırakabiliriz.”

Kai başıyla onayladı. “Yeniden buluşana kadar diyelim.”

“Beni ve Jae’yi çok bekletme.” dedi.

“Bana biraz zaman ver.”

“Annene üzüldüm…”

“Ailene her şeyi açıklamak için kalmayacak mısın?”

“Artık umurumda değil. Noona onlara açıklamak için daha fazla yalan söyleyebilir.”

“Şişkoya iyi bak.”

“Bakarım.”


End file.
